Heda et la prisonnière
by amour ephemere
Summary: Clarke est envoyée sur terre pour échapper à sa condamnation sur l'Arche. C'est alors qu'elle se fait prisonnière par le plus impitoyable des Heda… Lexa. Seulement les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…
1. Chapter 1

**Heda et la prisonnière**

 _Résumé_

 _Clarke est envoyée sur terre pour échapper à sa condamnation sur l'Arche. C'est alors qu'elle se fait prisonnière par le plus impitoyable des Heda… Lexa. Seulement les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Clarke venait de reprendre conscience en sursaut, encore légèrement étourdie sa tête dodelinait sous son poids. La première chose qu'elle ressentie fut une affreuse migraine. Lentement elle posa sa main sur sa tempe où une douleur lancinante la martelait, laissant échapper un grognement sourd. Elle sentit un liquide tiède au bout de ses doigts. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux pour y voir des traces de sang. Des images lui revinrent à l'esprit au fur et à mesure et elle se rappela les derniers événements qui l'avaient conduite dans cette situation périlleuse.

Des images d'horreurs lui frappèrent l'esprit et tout d'un coup son estomac se tordit douloureusement dans une angoisse suffocante. Le visage de sa mère Abby en pleure était la dernière chose qu'elle avait vu avant de ré-ouvrir les yeux. Une peur tenace lui prit le ventre, sa précieuse mère allait certainement être exécutée pour ce qu'elle avait fait et cela lui était insupportable. Et puis la réalité la frappa, elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours en vie « _Mon Dieu!_ » pensait elle, sa mère avait réussi mais à quel prix! Elle ne pouvait pas croire cela, elle se retourna frénétiquement pour comprendre où elle se trouvait. Malheureusement toujours dans la nacelle de secours qui l'avait séparé des siens et conduite sur la planète terre.

Par miracle le monstre d'acier était toujours en un seul morceau même si quelques parois métalliques avaient souffert et subi des dommages irréparables, d'autres franchement ouvertes laissant l'air de la planète s'immisçait dans l'habitacle. Elle avait fait une promesse à sa mère, celle de survivre et aussi douloureux que ce fût, elle s'y tiendrait, sinon le sacrifice de sa tendre mère aura été vain.

Toujours attachée, Clarke reposa sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du fauteuil et ferma pour quelques secondes ses yeux afin de retrouver une respiration plus calme et contrôlée. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air pure et fraîche.

« Maman tu as réussi, je suis toujours en vie! »

Ses épaules tremblaient incontrôlablement, des larmes coulaient sur son visage puis elle finit par céder à ses émotions, elle se mit à rire tout en pleurant évacuant ainsi toute la tension et le stress accumulé depuis les derniers événements. Elle était heureuse à la fois de vivre mais déchirée par la perte de sa mère.  
Clarke aurait dû mourir expulsé dans l'espace, dans ce néant glacial et funeste pour avoir été à la tête de la rébellion menée sur l'Arche toujours en orbite autour de la Terre. Elle avait été trahie et honteusement vendu par un membre de la résistance. Clarke avait toujours été une jeune femme juste, se battant contre les inégalités menées par les dirigeants de l'Arche les chanceliers Kane et Java. Deux êtres calculateurs et sans scrupules qui n'hésitaient pas à assassiner des personnes innocentes par expulsion dans l'espace, pour économiser l'oxygène du vaisseau mère pour leur propre survie. Clarke n'acceptait pas que seulement les classes ouvrières, les enfants, les malades, les prisonniers, les personnes sans importances aux yeux des chanceliers, mouraient pour donner une chance de vivre à la classe supérieure. Les médecins, les ingénieurs et leurs progénitures étaient des personnes intouchables et ça Clarke ne pouvait plus le supporter. Sur de fausses accusations prétextant une condamnation à mort, beaucoup de ses amis avaient disparus, mais également de jeunes enfants qu'elle avait pris en affection pendant les cours de dessin qu'elle enseignait, il fallait que cela cesse une bonne fois pour toute, il y avait certainement des solutions.

Les gens grondaient, les familles se soulevaient contre l'armée des chanceliers. Clarke avait trouvé un soutien infaillible auprès de fidèles amis et de là était née la résistance avec la jeune femme à leur tête. Elle incitait à la révolte dans le but de renverser les chanceliers mais ses plans avaient échoué, elle fût attrapée et placée en détention provisoire en attendant sa sentence, la mort sans aucun doute. Sa mère Abby le seul médecin à bord, avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui épargné la vie, peine perdue la sentence était irrévocable et Clarke allait subir les durs lois de l'Arche comme des centaines d'autres avant elle. Abby dans un geste désespéré et au mépris des lois, avait placé sa fille dans une nacelle de secours et l'envoya sur terre dans l'espoir qu'elle survive. Même si elle n'avait pas la certitude de la viabilité de la terre, sa fille, son unique enfant était condamné à une mort certaine sur l'Arche, c'était le dernier recours, il fallait essayer et aussi infime soit elle sa chance de survie, elles n'avaient guère d'autres choix.

Clarke détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et se releva doucement encore étourdie par les secousses lors de son entrée dans l'atmosphère. Elle se dirigea vers la porte hermétiquement fermée et poussa à plusieurs reprises dessus à coup d'épaule. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Clarke perdit l'équilibre emportée par son élan et se retrouva face contre terre à l'extérieur de la nacelle. Celle-ci était noire presque carbonisée par la chaleur qu'elle avait subi. Clarke souffla et réalisa à quel point elle était passée près de la mort.  
Elle se releva et fût admirative devant le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle. La terre était encore plus belle que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. La lumière, les couleurs beaucoup plus vives, la légère brise qui caressait sa peau, cette sensation nouvelle qu'elle n'avait jamais connu dans un endroit clos comme l'Arche, des frissons parcouraient son corps. Tout était nouveau, elle baissa la tête et contempla les insectes qui travaillaient sur le sol, elle s'accroupit devant une ligne de fourmi, elle en avait déjà vu en livre mais ne pouvait pas s'imaginer une vie aussi minuscule. Le bruit était étrange, le remous des feuilles, les cris des oiseaux tout attirait son attention avec émerveillement. Un pas après l'autre sur un terrain instable dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt afin d'en découvrir encore plus...

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son atterrissage. La jeune femme s'était installée au bord d'une rivière, elle se nourrissait exclusivement de fruits et des minuscules poissons qu'elle avait réussi à capturer. Mais cela était loin d'être suffisant et elle commençait à souffrir de la faim. Elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement ici et vivre de cette façon. Bien décidée à agir, elle ramassa ses affaires qu'elle avait récupéré dans la nacelle et avec détermination elle s'enfonça dans la forêt même si elle ne savait pas quoi chercher, elle finira bien par trouver quelque chose...

Après avoir marché une journée entière Clarke s'était réfugiée dans une petite caverne pour y passer la nuit. Une fois bien installer le sommeil la rattrapa rapidement jusqu'à l'aube. Il faisait encore légèrement sombre quand des halètements proches d'elle se firent entendre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et poussa un puissant cri, l'adrénaline parcourant en une fraction de seconde tout son être. Sous l'effet de surprise et de la peur elle recula sur ses fesses à une bonne distance de l'homme qui se tenait accroupi en face d'elle. Depuis combien de temps était-il là à la regarder à son insu? Clarke était effrayée, elle ne savait pas si elle allait être attaqué, cet homme était étrange, était-il un homme préhistorique ou quelqu'un comme elle. Son apparence était effrayante il portait des peaux de bêtes, son visage était dissimulé derrière un horrible masque. L'homme sauvage n'avait toujours pas bougé et semblait la regarder avec une grande attention. Soudain il se mit à se balancer de gauche à droite et parler dans une langue étrangère.

« _Chon yu bilaik ? yu laik trigedakru o yu laik non, nami !_ Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes un habitant de la forêt ou vous ne l'êtes pas. Non? »

«Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites et s'il vous plait ne vous approchez pas de moi! »

L'homme semblait s'énerver et criait sur elle accompagner de gestes violents toujours dans un charabia qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« OK mon gars t'énerves pas! C'est peut être ta maison je vais m'en aller »

Lentement Clarke releva les mains en avant en signe de paix. Elle ramassa son sac et se dirigea à pas prudent vers la sortie toujours à bonne distance du sauvage, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Dès que la jeune fille bougea l'homme se releva en position offensive balançant sa tête d'une manière peu rassurante. Quand Clarke fût près de la sortie elle piqua un sprint aussi loin qu'elle pouvait sans se retourner mettant de la distance entre eux. L'homme regarda quelques secondes cette femme étrange d'étaler comme un lapin et sortit un lance pierre qu'il banda dans sa direction, il ajusta son tir et lâcha la pierre cylindrique en pleine tête de la jeune femme qui s'écroula instantanément sur le sol. L'homme hissa le corps inconscient sur son épaule et à petites foulées rejoignit son village pressé de montrer sa prise à son commandant.

Le corps inerte de Clarke fut jeté au sol dans une cellule délabrée. Le sauvage s'empressa de verrouiller la porte et se hâta dans les quartiers du commandant.

« Heda ! J'ai une prise pour toi! » L'homme s'exprimait dans sa langue maternelle.

Une jeune femme brune en armure assise sur un trône lui répondit dans le même dialecte

« Qu'as-tu trouvé? Parle! »

L'homme se pencha devant l'autorité de son commandant sans jamais croiser son regard.

« Une femme Heda! Je suis tombé sur des empreintes que j'ai suivies jusque dans une caverne où une femme dormait. Elle est différente de nous, et ne comprend pas notre langage, ses vêtements sont étranges Heda, et ses cheveux ont la couleur du soleil ! »

La jeune femme brune posa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée et se leva.

«Montre-moi »

Les deux personnes se dirigèrent vers la cellule où Clarke gisait encore. Le commandant écarquilla ses yeux sous la surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une personne aux cheveux à la couleur du blé et du soleil. Elle scruta soigneusement les détails de la femme endormie, sa peau très pâle, ses traits fins du visage et ses vêtements étranges. Elle n'avait jamais observé une beauté pareille.

« Emmène-la à Kostia et dès qu'elle obtiendra plus d'informations prévenez moi ! »

Après son dernier ordre, la femme commandant quitta la cellule.

« À vos ordres Heda ! »

Clarke sentait un linge humide frais tapotant son visage, lentement elle reprit conscience et découvrit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs corbeau assise près d'elle. Pour la seconde fois elle passa sa main sur sa tête douloureuse.

« Ouch! »

Clarke se redressa lentement, elle se trouvait sur un lit et prit le temps de regarder l'étrangère qui attentait patiemment avec un sourire bienveillant. La femme était mince, ses longs cheveux noirs très lisses, le côté de la tête tressé sur toute la longueur. Ses yeux étaient comme les siens bleus mais ceux de l'étrangère semblaient plus fades avec des tons de gris. Elle portait une jolie robe, elle fut interrompu dans sa contemplation quand la femme s'adressa doucement à elle dans la même langue que le sauvage qui l'avait attaqué.

« _Ha yu?_ Comment allez-vous ? »

« Oh non pas encore! J'y comprends rien à votre charabia, où est ce que je suis tombée ! »

Clarke roula des yeux et se rallongea sur sa couche en soufflant désespérément.

L'étrangère semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Tu parles l'ancien dialecte? »

Clarke ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise.

« Oh mon Dieu! Vous me comprenez ? »

« _Sha!_ Je suis Kostia et toi ? »

L'accent de la femme sonnait étrangement dans les oreilles de Clarke, elle comprit qu'elle mélangeait parfois deux langues dans la conversation, mais l'essentiel était là, elles se comprenaient.

« Je m'appelle Clarke, où suis-je? »

« Tu es à Polis, de quel clan es-tu? »

« Un clan ? »

Costia semblait de nouveau réfléchir.

« De quel village es-tu ? »

« Oh » Clarke comprit et répondit « Je ne suis pas d'ici, je viens de l'Arche » tout en parlant elle pointa le ciel du doigt.

« _Skai?_ »

La jeune blonde répondit en hochant la tête.

« Pourquoi je suis ici? Et pourquoi ce sauvage m'a agressé ? »

« Non Lincoln n'est pas un sauvage, il est chasseur de notre clan et tu es prisonnière de notre Heda ! »

« Quoi! » Clarke hurla presque sous le coup de la colère.

« Je ne suis la prisonnière de personne, vous allez me laisser partir et puis qu'est-ce que signifie _Heda_ ? »

« _Heda_ signifie commandant, c'est notre chef à tous, Heda est respectée et craint de tous, le plus puissant de tous les guerriers. »

« De quel droit cet homme ose-t-il me faire prisonnière, je n'ai rien fait de mal, et je n'ai rien demandé à personne, je veux lui parler » Clarke fulminait de colère.

« Nos terres sont sacrées, aucun étranger à le droit d'y pénétrer, tu as enfreint la règle, seul Heda décidera de ton sort »

Clarke commençait très sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

« Quel sort? Je ne suis pas d'ici, je ne connais pas vos lois ni vos coutumes, je ne pouvais pas savoir que ces lieux étaient interdits »

« Peu importe, Si Heda te juge sans intérêt ou dangereuse pour notre peuple, tu resteras prisonnière ou pire exécutée »

« Et dans le cas contraire ? » demanda incertaine la jeune blonde

« Tu vivras et tu seras peut-être comme moi son amante si tu es à son goût »

Clarke n'en revenait pas, elle pensait rêver, la situation était tellement surréaliste qu'elle se pinça à plusieurs reprises. Le mauvais sort s'acharnait sur elle. L'Arche l'avait condamné à mort, sa mère l'envoya sur terre avec une chance sur deux de survie, sa nacelle avait tout juste tenu le choc en entrant dans l'atmosphère, elle pensait vivre seule pour toujours sur la planète bleue mais c'est alors qu'elle rencontra des terriens mais rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Ces gens étaient des sauvages, des barbares et ce maudit Heda un gros porc.  
La jeune femme avait subi tant d'épreuve qu'elle était loin de vouloir abandonner, elle avait bien l'intention de se faire entendre et de se défendre coûte que coûte.

Une semaine s'était écoulée, Clarke avait fait connaissance et partagé son histoire avec Costia, elle demeurait désormais dans la maison de la jeune terrienne. Elle était sous son étroite surveillance et quand elles se trouvaient en extérieur un guerrier les escortait. La jeune blonde en appris un maximum durant cette période, très attentive et surtout observatrice. Le trigedasleng était la langue première du peuple, le français un ancien dialecte employé par les guerriers et les chefs de clan.  
Elle s'informa sur les lois du peuple qu'elle jugeait différentes mais pas plus sévères que celles de l'Arche.  
Clarke avait demandé plusieurs fois audience auprès de leur Heda, mais celui-ci était absent, en déplacement hors du village.  
Lors de leur ballade avec Costia une chose frappa Clarke. Les terriens avaient à peu près tous les mêmes caractéristiques physiques, des yeux sombres, le teint halé, et leur chevelure brune. Clarke était la seule femme aux cheveux clairs, et elle sentait toujours des regards persistants sur elle qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Était-elle la seule femme blonde qu'ils n'aient jamais vue?

La fille du ciel accompagnée de la terrienne était sur le chemin de retour de leur petite promenade.

« Costia? »

« Sha skai fille ? »

« Je me demandais? Fais-tu partie des Trigedakru ? »

La jeune brune sourit et lui répondit « Tu es très observatrice skai fille. Il existe douze nations, et je fais partie de celle de la glace. D'où mes yeux clairs ! »

Clarke semblait hésité mais se décida en apprendre plus.

« Pourquoi vis-tu parmi le peuple des arbres? »

« Autrefois les clans se faisaient la guerre, puis notre Heda les a tous affronter un par un dans le but de tous les réunir afin de maintenir une paix durable. Notre Heda est à la fois le plus terrible mais aussi le plus respecté des chefs, par la manière forte nous avons été réunis dans une coalition bénéfique maintenant pour tous les peuples. Cependant la nation de glace la plus grande de toute, voulait rester indépendante et refusait de s'allier. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Clarke plus que curieuse.

Le visage de Costia s'assombrit aux événements du passé.

« Heda nous a posé un ultimatum se rendre ou mourir _Jus drein jus Daun skai fille!_ Nous avons été anéantis. Cependant quelques groupes rebelles persistent et sèment encore le trouble. »

Costia fit une pause et reprit son souffle avant de continuer son récit.

« Pour nous punir, Heda captura la reine Azgeda et l'emmena au Trigedakru pour montrer à tous les clans ce qu'il en coûte de défier son autorité ».

« Et qu'est-elle devenue? » demanda la jeune blonde

« L'amante de Heda »

« Tu veux dire que tu... Que c'est toi?... Tu es la reine de la nation de glace ? »

 _« Sha! Skai Klark_... Aller rentrons maintenant ».

La jeune blonde suivait silencieusement la terrienne au travers du village.  
À sa grande surprise le village était moderne, et il ressemblait plus à une ville étonnement propre. Il y avait beaucoup d'habitant, des marchands, des paysans, des guerriers, des vieillards, des enfants, une grande diversité, elle réalisa à quel point elle avait eu tort, ces gens étaient tout mais certainement pas des sauvages. Elle les avait étudiés dans leur vie quotidienne, elle s'intéressa à l'artisanat, aux différents métiers et travaux, et quelque part, elle sentait cela sécurisant. L'entraide était la première chose qu'elle remarqua en découvrant la ville, puis la paix, les gens étaient heureux et vaquaient à leur occupation. Elle se sentait profondément déçue par son peuple sur l'Arche, les gens y étaient personnels et égoïstes et elle n'en connaissait pas la moitié. Ici tout le monde semblait se connaitre et se respecter. Les guerriers étaient traités avec encore plus de respect voir avec dévotion. Les habitants étaient très généreux avec eux et ils semblaient reconnaissants. Parfois elle surprit des jeunes filles habillées dans leur plus jolie robe papillonnante autour d'eux, et cela la faisait sourire.

A quelques mètres elle avait remarqué un groupe de personne en armure qui attira son attention. Il y avait un homme au visage tatoué avec une carrure impressionnante, à ses côtés une jeune femme dans un long manteau de fourrure à la posture rigide et un visage sans une ombre d'émotion. Ils parlaient à ce qui semblait être une jeune femme très mince, mais Clarke ne pouvait voir son visage car elle était de dos. Elle portait également une armure avec un long sabre en travers du dos et un deuxième sur la hanche gauche. Ses cheveux longs étaient bruns et finement tressés. Elle dégageait quelque chose dans sa posture qui apparemment semait la crainte aux deux autres guerriers. Clarke était curieuse, elle voulait voir son visage. Elle était attirée par quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ses pas ralentirent distançant ceux de Costia.

Elle entendit vaguement du trigedasleng, la voix de la jeune femme était mélodieuse parfois douce parfois puissante comme quand elle congédia les deux guerriers. Puis soudain elle lui fit face. La guerrière brune s'arrêta dans son élan et écarquilla ses yeux de surprise. Clarke se figea, elle n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi belle, elle ressentit immédiatement le désir de la posséder. La façon dont la jeune brune la regardait lui donna la sensation d'être transportée, elle avait tout à coup très chaud, et les pommettes rougies. « _Oh mon dieu_ » ces yeux étaient à damner. Clarke regardait la jeune femme sans gêne, elle déshabillait son corps du regard, elle arrivait parfaitement à imaginer sous cette armure les formes divinement sculptées. Ce qu'elle était loin de se douter c'est que la jeune terrienne semblait penser la même chose à son égard. Totalement envoûtée par cette chevelure dorée comme le soleil et ses yeux bleus anthracite où elle aurait aimé si perdre pendant des heures, sans compter qu'elle avait un corps de rêve et un visage ravissant.  
Clarke réalisa que la jeune femme avançait lentement dans sa direction sa main gauche calmement posée sur le pommeau de son épée ceinturée à sa taille.  
La guerrière inclina la tête en signe de salut. Clarke fit de même elle sentait battre son propre cœur fortement dans sa poitrine.  
La jeune femme s'adressa à elle en trigedasleng d'une façon très langoureuse.

La jeune blonde ne put retenir les frissons qui parcouraient son échine dorsale et sans même y penser elle répondit dans la même langue,

« _Mochof_ »

Après un nouveau signe de tête la belle inconnue disparue.

Clarke s'empressa de rejoindre Costia, et essaya tant bien que mal de répéter mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit la guerrière avant de les oublié. La jeune blonde pu lire le choc sur le visage de Costia.

« Klark Skai fille as-tu un penchant pour les femmes? »

« Quoi! Mais...euh... pourquoi me demandes tu ça? »

« Réponds simplement à ma question, ne t'inquiètes pas il est une coutume très courante dans notre peuple »

« Et bien ça se pourrait » répondit la jeune blonde qui se triturer les doigts totalement mal à l'aise dans cette conversation.

Costia fit une note mentale de cette information qui intéressera sans doute son commandant.

« Comprends-tu le sens de ces mots? »

«Euh... non pas vraiment je l'ai juste entendu quelque part »

«Et bien cela signifie, _Votre beauté est au-dessus des mots!_ Et je te remercie skai fille, j'accepte le compliment »

Clarke tressaillit et retourna sans un mot très rapidement dans sa chambre.  
Costia se mit à gloussé, elle avait été témoin de la scène qui s'était jouée entre la guerrière et Clarke et en avait gentiment profité.

La fille du ciel se reposait sur sa couche, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, tout ce que lui avait dit Costia tournait sans cesse dans son esprit. Elle pensait à sa mère Abby qui lui manquer énormément, elle se sentait seule, elle avait encore plus besoin de ses fidèles amis, de leurs conseils, elle devait se débrouiller par elle-même, elle en était capable après tout elle avait été chef de la rébellion sur l'Arche. Elle se retourna dans son lit chassant ses idées qui la plongeaient dans la mélancolie. Elle jeta un œil sur la couche de Costia qui s'était absentée, leur Heda était de retour au village et n'osait même pas penser à ce qui devait se passer dans les quartiers du commandant. Après tout ce qu'elle avait entendu Clarke avec du recul redoutait cette rencontre.

* * *

Comme prévu Costia avait rejoint la commandante dans la salle de réunion afin de lui remettre son rapport.

« _Ron ma op ridiyo, Kostia_! Parlez vrai, Costia! »

« _Osir wich na em in_ , Nous pouvons lui faire confiance .Effectivement comme tu le pensais Klark kom skaikru ne représente aucun danger pour les Trikru. Tu peux seulement craindre son mauvais caractère... Mais je te connais bien Leksa, je sais que tu apprécies plus que tu ne le devrais cette skai fille et je voudrai te mettre en garde... »

« _Em pleni_ ! Assez! »

« _Yu laik ai lukot !_ Tu es mon amie! Quelles sont tes intentions envers elle? »

« _Em ste tofon ._..c'est difficile »

Costia connaissait les craintes de Lexa.

« _chon yu bilaik en chon yu gaf in bilaik na kik thru, emo laik tu krei noseim diyo!_ Qui tu es et ce que tu dois être pour survivre, sont deux choses très différentes ! »

 _« Puce nou de Daun nodotaim!_ N'en dis pas plus! Je ne veux pas poursuivre cette conversation »

« Klark n'est pas indifférente, et si tu décides de poursuivre avec elle, tu lui dois la vérité, tu dois lui révéler les thermes de notre contrat »

 _« Ai don sen chit bilaik ma gaf sen_ , j'ai entendu ce que je devais entendre »

* * *

Dans la maison de Costia, cette dernière s'impatientait.

« Hos op, Klark ! Dépêchez-vous, Clarke ! Heda t'attend! » S'empressa de dire Costia.

« Je ne veux plus y aller »

« Tu devrais être au contraire flattée d'être au goût de notre Heda, les robes qui vous sont offertes sont magnifiques »

Clarke refusait de regarder les présents que lui avait envoyés le commandant.

« Si ma mère était là, elle ne permettrai jamais qu'une telle chose se produise »

« Sans vouloir te manquer de respect, ta mère n'est certainement plus de ce monde après le risque qu'elle a pris pour te sauver la vie »

« Ton Heda aurait pu au moins venir en personne se présenter »

Costia souffla de désapprobation.

« Il faut te décider ! Laquelle souhaites-tu porter? »

La jeune blonde se pressa pour s'habiller et avait décidé de garder ses propres vêtements, son Jean et son blouson usé.  
Indra le garde personnel du commandant était venu escorter la jeune fille, et lui jeta un regard furieux pour avoir refusé de porter les présents de son Heda.  
Elle se tourna et s'adressa à Costia en trigedasleng.

« Elle mériterait la mort, elle offense notre Heda ! »

Costia sourit doucement à Indra et lui répondit dans la même langue.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Indra ! Klark est une femme magnifique et peu importe ce qu'elle porte, sa beauté ne s'envolera pas »

Sentant le regard mauvais sur elle, Clarke s'avança à vive allure dans une posture très raide devant Indra.

« Skai fille! Dépêchez-vous nous sommes attendues »

Loin d'être impressionnée Clarke détailla la guerrière de haut en bas avec dédain.

« Et pour qu'elle raison ne se déplace-t-il pas lui-même ? »

« Heda est une personne très occupée » répondit froidement Indra.

« Occupé par quoi? »

« Seule Heda peut décider de vous en parler, maintenant suivez-moi »

« Vous suivre ? A vos yeux je suis juste une femme bonne à être vendue à un homme que je n'ai jamais vu ni même rencontrer ! »

Clarke dépassa Indra son corps transpirant la colère et s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.  
La jeune femme était tellement énervée qu'elle attrapa tous les objets qui lui passer par la main et les lança violemment sur le sol.

« Non non et non! Je n'irai pas! Je ferai de ma vie ce que j'en ai décidé et certainement pas vendre mon cœur et mon corps à un monstre sans cœur »

A bout de souffle Clarke repris ses esprits, ajusta sa tenue et sortie de sa chambre avec un visage froid sans émotion.  
Costia et Indra qui avaient entendu se jouer la scène de l'autre côté de la porte se regardaient avec des sourcils levés.  
Clarke se planta devant les deux terriennes et s'adressa à elles avec haine.

« Vous me traiter comme du bétail, ne vous étonnez pas que je me comporte comme un animal! » sur ces dernières paroles elle sortit.

Arrivé devant la grande demeure du commandant Indra annonça leur présence.

« Entrez skai fille, Heda vous attends »

Clarke ouvrit la porte et pénétra seule dans une grande salle. Elle sursauta quand une voix douce nonchalante s'adressa à elle.

« _Mounin_ bienvenue dans ma maison Klark skai fille! »

La jeune blonde se retourna et perdit tous ses moyens devant la guerrière qui se tenait assise sur un trône. Elle fit quelques pas en avant et ne pût cacher sa surprise en reconnaissant la jeune femme.  
Ses yeux verts émeraude elle ne les avait pas oubliés, ce grand front, ce teint hâlé, ces lèvres pulpeuses, ces longs cheveux bruns tressés, elle l'avait croisé il y a quelques jours en revenant d'une promenade avec Costia. Son cerveau était en ébullition, c'était bien la jeune femme qui l'avait émoustillé en un simple regard, pourtant elle semblait être différente assise sur ce trône. Une peinture étrange masqué son visage le rendant beaucoup plus féroce, l'armure était la même, avec cette épaulière d'acier, elle portait en plus une cape rouge sombre qui s'étalait sur cet énorme trône imposant. Sa posture était toujours aussi rigide mais elle dégageait un tel charisme, une telle force que l'évidence lui frappa au visage. La jeune femme était le commandant. La terrienne ne parlait pas, elle laissait le temps à la skai fille de rassembler ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Demanda Clarke les sourcils froncés.

« _Ai laik Heda leksa kom trigedakru_ »

« Sans blague j'y comprend rien » lâcha la jeune blonde en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avec la mine boudeuse.

Le commandant hocha lentement la tête et reprit.

« Je m'appelle Lexa, je suis le Heda du peuple des arbres et des douze nations ».

Clarke se liquéfia sur place, sa colère instantanément envolée.

« Vous êtes encore plus belle que ce qu'on m'avait dit Klark skai fille et moi certainement différente de ce que vous vous attendez à voir! ».

Clarke avait seulement hoché de la tête en guise de réponse incapable d'aligner une phrase correcte, elle était sous le choc totalement chamboulée par la belle commandante.

 **A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos encouragements les ami(e)s! sans attendre, voici la suite !

* * *

 **Précédemment…**

 _« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »_

 _Demanda Clarke les sourcils froncés._

 _« Ai laik Heda leksa kom trigedakru »_

 _« Sans blague j'y comprend rien » lâcha la jeune blonde en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avec la mine boudeuse._

 _Le commandant hocha lentement la tête et reprit._

 _« Je m'appelle Lexa, je suis le Heda du peuple des arbres et des douze nations »._

 _Clarke se liquéfia sur place, sa colère instantanément envolée._

 _« Vous êtes encore plus belle que ce qu'on m'avait dit Klark skai fille et moi certainement différente de ce que vous vous attendez à voir! »._

 _Clarke avait seulement hoché de la tête en guise de réponse incapable d'aligner une phrase correcte, elle était sous le choc totalement chamboulée par la belle commandante._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 Heda et la prisonnière.**

Dorénavant la jeune blonde séjournait dans la grande demeure du commandant, elle avait sa propre chambre, et elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était magnifique, à son goût et irrésistiblement confortable, même sur l'Arche les appartements étaient très loin d'être aussi luxueux. Elle déposa ses affaires sur le bureau et contempla un moment les robes entreposées que le commandant lui avait offertes.

Elle demeura dans sa chambre tout le reste de la journée essayant de contrôler ses émotions. Elle faisait les cent pas se préparant mentalement à sa prochaine confrontation avec Lexa. Depuis maintenant une demi-heure elle se répéta pour elle-même les arguments qu'elle avait à lui dire

 _« Heda ! Vous vous trompez à mon sujet, je ne suis pas la femme qu'il vous faut, je suis une mauvaise amante, têtue, désobéissante, à vrai dire je suis une rebelle, j'étais une prisonnière sur l'Arche condamnée à mort et puis je n'aime pas la compagnie des femmes... »_

Clarke continuait à répéter à haute voix et elle n'avait pas vu Lexa dissimulé derrière la porte de la chambre entrouverte et ne vit pas le sourire qu'elle affichait sur son visage.

La commandante se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, interrompant Clarke dans sa récitation et entra dans la chambre.

« Vous vouliez me voir Klark skai fille? »

« Oui »

Elle entra dans l'espace personnel de Lexa et fut momentanément déstabilisée par ses yeux expressifs verts émeraude. Elle ne portait pas de peinture de guerre et son visage paraissait plus doux à la fois vulnérable et plus jeune. Clarke avait perdu le contrôle sur sa respiration, son regard devint fuyant ne voulant pas voir la réaction de la commandante sur ce qu'elle comptait lui annoncer.

« Je ne peux pas vous offrir ce que vous attendez de moi! »

« Avez-vous une famille qui vous attend sur terre Klark ? Ou seulement un endroit où aller? Pensez-vous survivre seule en dehors de mes terres? Et connaissez-vous seulement les risques et les dangers comme les pluies acides, ou encore les animaux sauvages tels que les Pauna qui coexistent avec nous? Les déserts qui vous brûlent la peau assèchent votre corps dans une lente agonie ou encore les rebelles de la nation des glaces qui rôdent dans les alentours ? Notre terre est sauvage skai fille et vous apprendrez à survivre parmi nous »

En effet Clarke n'avait pas pensé à tout cela, que ferait-elle et où irait-elle si elle était libérée ? Cet environnement lui été totalement inconnu elle était née sur l'Arche et ne connaissait rien d'autre, elle se sentit frustrée car la commandante avait raison.

« Nous parlerons de cela un peu plus tard, pour le moment vous êtes invitée à ma table pour le dîner, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous faire plaisir »

« Merci » fût tout ce qu'elle put dire à contrecœur.

« Je vous laisse vous préparez »

Lexa parcourut des yeux le corps de Clarke et un mince sourire se formait sur son visage, cette skai fille avait du caractère et cela lui plaisait énormément, elle détourna son regard transperçant vers les robes entreposées puis se rapprocha lentement du visage de la jeune blonde qui la regarder aussi intensément.

« Je suis sûre que la rouge vous irez à merveille » puis la terrienne quitta la chambre laissant Clarke sans voix.

Un moment plus tard la commandante terrienne se tenait debout un verre à la main dans la grande salle à manger où une table somptueuse avait été préparée. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et la blonde pénétra dans la grande salle. Silencieuse elle détailla le lieu et longea la longue table en bois dans une démarche nonchalante limite provocante jusqu'à se poster devant le Heda. Clarke surprit la commandante perdue dans son regard bleu anthracite puis sur son corps. Lexa secoua légèrement sa tête dans un rire presque inaudible. En effet la skai fille avait décidé de garder son pantalon et avait juste changé de chemise pour une plus propre. Décidément elle avait du cran et était vraiment tenace. La commandante se décala et proposa une chaise.

« Je vous en prie, prenez place skai fille »

« Votre garde Indra n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier! »

« Elle remplit juste son devoir, c'est un de mes meilleurs guerriers »

« Cette femme est intimidante et effrayante ! »

« Vous portez un jugement sans la connaitre, pour la plupart des clans de la coalition je suis considérée comme un monstre sans cœur »

« Et vous ne l'êtes pas ! » répondit Clarke en lançant un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction.

« Un monstre aurait choisi d'autres façons pour vous séduire, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

La jeune blonde sourit à cette vérité.

« Vous m'avez montré votre esprit et je ne suis pas déçue skai fille »

Clarke appuya son regard bleu anthracite sur Lexa, navigant entre ses lèvres pulpeuses et ses yeux verts.

« Et auprès de qui vous vous êtes renseignée ? »

« Mes gardes » répondit la commandante avec nonchalance.

« Et qu'ont-ils dit sur moi? »

« Que du mal, et cela ne pouvait que me plaire ! »

Les pupilles vertes de Lexa montraient clairement un féroce désir et le doux sourire de la skai fille ne lui échappa pas.  
La jeune blonde se sentait faiblir, elle devait garder son esprit clair et être beaucoup plus vigilante, elle ne devait pas en aucun cas céder au commandant.

Elle se ressaisit et se servit une coupe de vin, elle se redressa fièrement sur son siège et mit un raisin dans sa bouche.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me voir ? Pourquoi avoir envoyé vos chiens de garde ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque tendue.

« Ce ne sont en aucun cas des chiens mais mes fidèles amis »

Lexa jouait avec un couteau entre ses mains, c'était une habitude qu'elle avait pris à force de côtoyer des armes.

« Cela n'explique pas votre comportement »

« Je me suis absentée à la poursuite de quelques rebelles qui ont été aperçus dans les environs, je devais protéger mon peuple ».

Clarke se pencha sur Lexa avec des yeux rétrécis et la provoqua ouvertement en tentant de percer ses faiblesses.

« En fait le bruit courait que votre mission vous aurez fatigué, et que les poursuites sont une chose trop difficile pour une femme telle que vous ».

La commandante se pencha à son tour et répondit sur le même ton.

« Je suis très touchée que vous vous préoccupée tant de ma santé mais sachez que je suis la plus fine lame jamais vaincu ».

Pour la première nuit dans sa demeure, Lexa avait mis deux servantes au service de Clarke. Elle voulait que la jeune femme se sente à son aise et qu'elle ne manque jamais de rien.

Après le dîner Clarke se prélassait dans un bain bien chaud que les servantes lui avaient spécialement préparé afin que celle-ci puisse se détendre. Il y avait à sa disposition plusieurs fioles de savon liquide dont le doux parfum était aussi enivrant les uns que les autres. La jeune femme se sentait au paradis, sur l'Arche ils ne disposaient que de savonnette sans odeur sans saveur et qui avait tendance à lui asséché la peau. Elle avait remarqué lors de ses nombreuses balades au marché les produits artisanaux à base de fleur de tiaré et tant d'autres, qu'elle voulut tous les essayer au moins une fois. La jeune femme était sereine, les vapeurs chaudes lui faisait un bien fou, l'esprit déchargé de tout stress, elle se concentrait exclusivement à sa toilette, tout en s'effectuant de petits massages sur tout le corps.

Les deux servantes se présentèrent dans la salle bain surprenant Clarke dans sa nudité.

« Skai fille nous allons vous enduire d'une huile parfumée, une huile sacrée au monoï fabriquée seulement par notre clan, celle-ci est la préférée de notre Heda, vous pouvez la sentir skai fille ».

La jeune femme se leva dans la baignoire et une servante entoura son corps dans un drap de bain. La seconde servante à son service s'avança dans le but de la sécher mais Clarke l'a congédia très peu à l'aise avec ses coutumes.

« Je peux m'occuper de moi-même toute seule, vous pouvez me laisser merci! »

La jeune femme était agacée par ces attentions, d'une part parce qu'elle n'en avait pas l'habitude et d'autre part et surtout parce que cela venait de Lexa. Elle ne voulait rien accepter d'elle.

Une fois que les deux servantes quittèrent sa chambre Clarke se passa la crème lentement dans ses cheveux détachés et légèrement ondulés, puis sur ses jambes à la peau claire et sur le reste de son corps svelte. Par esprit de contradiction elle avait choisi l'huile à base de vanille. Toujours enroulée dans son drap de bain, elle se dirigea pieds nus dans sa chambre en attachant ses cheveux dans un chignon étroitement noué avec quelques mèches dorées et humides qui tombaient sur son visage. L'heure était tardive et sa chambre était éclairée par de nombreuses bougies qui laissaient une ambiance chaleureuse parfumée et colorée de jaune.

C'était sa première nuit seule, et dans la maison du commandant. Elle pensait aux gardes postés devant l'entrée de la grande bâtisse puis à Lexa. Elle n'était certainement pas rassurée. Elle choisit le plus lourd et le plus gros fauteuil de sa chambre et le hissa non sans peine jusqu'à le coller contre sa porte d'entrée. De cette façon elle se sentit plus en sécurité et pouvait dormir sans crainte. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau et ouvrit son sac. Elle en sortit un cahier aux feuilles blanches avec un crayon. Elle fit une dernière fois le tour de sa chambre et vérifia qu'elle était bien en sécurité, ensuite elle céda à monter sur le lit. Elle s'installa confortablement sur deux gros oreillers plein de plume, les épaules dénudées et le drap de bain qui avait glissé entre ses belles jambes cachant simplement son intimité. Elle plia légèrement ses jambes et les remonta afin qu'elle y puisse s'y appuyer avec son cahier de dessin. Elle ouvrit quelques pages et commença à griffonner à la lueur des bougies.

Totalement absorbée dans son croquis elle sursauta quand elle entendit un cliquetis puis une porte grinçait tout près de son lit. Lexa apparut dans sa chambre toujours aussi belle mais sans son armure. Elle portait un pantalon noir extrêmement moulant épousant la forme de ses jambes fines et musclées ainsi qu'une tunique croisée étroitement serrée autour de sa fine taille laissant entrevoir la naissance de ses seins et sa peau halée. Elle ressemblait plus à une jeune femme ordinaire sans ses armes et son maquillage de guerre.

Clarke se leva très rapidement vers le côté opposé du lit, dissimulant dans la foulée son cahier sur la table de nuit. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette visite et eu très peur des intentions du commandant. Elle resserra le drap de bain sur sa poitrine laiteuse très gênait de se retrouver dans une tenue aussi légère.

« N'ayez Pas peur Klark ! »

« Comment êtes-vous entrée? » demanda la jeune blonde très angoissée.

« Il est toujours très utile d'avoir une issue de secours »

« N'attendez rien de moi! Vous me tenez captive contre mon gré et me traitez comme un animal et je n'en suis pas un »

Lexa dévisagea Clarke et s'avança lentement vers elle autour du lit.

« Cela fait des années que je désire une femme telle que vous »

« Vous ne m'aurez jamais »

Lexa se trouvait maintenant devant la jeune blonde et pu admirer sa beauté. Ses yeux verts glissaient sur le corps de Clarke avec une envie, un désir insoutenable pour la jeune commandante.

Elle était le Heda et personne n'osait défier son autorité et quand le regard bleu farouche de la skai fille osait lui tenir tête cela ne faisait que la faire tomber un peu plus. Elle pouvait sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Si elle le décider Lexa pouvait la posséder, elle était beaucoup plus forte que la skai fille, le combat n'était même pas égal mais le commandant ne souhaitez pas la prendre de cette façon. Elle aspirait à plus, elle attendait plus qu'une simple relation physique.

« Attendre quelques jours, quelques semaines je saurai, je suis quelqu'un de patient »

« Je ne vous appartiendrez jamais, jamais je ne vous laisserez me toucher »

« Je n'ai jamais forcé qui que ce soit à partager ma couche mais vous avez raison Klark, c'est vous qui viendrai à moi! Bonne nuit skai fille ».

Au milieu de la nuit Clarke se réveilla en sursaut, de la musique résonnait au rez-de-chaussée de la maison du commandant. Costia lui avait révélé que parfois Lexa organisait des banquets privés seulement pour ses guerriers afin de les récompenser pour leur travail et leur loyauté. Les festivités pouvaient durer jusqu'à l'aube, même si le commandant préférer toujours se retirer dans sa chambre avant.

La jeune femme se retourna plusieurs fois dans le lit et n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Piquée par sa curiosité, elle se leva seulement habillée d'une chemise de nuit et se dirigea pieds nus vers les escaliers qui menés vers l'étage inférieur. Guidée par le son de la musique elle déposa sa main sur la rampe et descendit l'étage silencieusement. Elle s'avança prudemment jusqu'à une lourde porte en bois légèrement entrouverte et s'y dissimula afin de pouvoir regarder sans se faire repérer.

Il y avait une grande table de bois garnie de nourriture et de boisson. Elle reconnut quelques guerriers que Costia lui avait montrer, il y avait Gustus l'homme à la carrure impressionnante qui buvait semblait-il du vin et qui racontait ses exploits de guerre à grands gestes démonstratifs, à ses côtés elle reconnut la guerrière Anya toujours au visage fermé mais qui semblait plus festive du fait de son taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang , elle écoutait ses frères d'armes tout en mangeant la grappe de raisin qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, puis il y avait Indra qui parlait et riait toujours aussi fortement et d'une manière agressive.

Clarke balaya la salle à la recherche de Lexa, elle ne voulait pas lui céder mais quelque part elle était avide d'en apprendre plus sur elle et de simplement pouvoir l'admirer. Des servantes vaquaient à leur service, deux musiciens jouaient de leur instrument étrange une douce mélodie. Puis son regard tomba directement dans celui vert sombre de Lexa. La brune était assise sur un trône légèrement en retrait des autres guerriers, la jeune brune renversa sa tête légèrement sur le côté avec un faible sourire tiré sur ses lèvres. Elle se savait épier par Clarke. Aussi quand Costia passa devant elle, elle décida de l'attraper par la taille et la tirait assise sur ses genoux. Le visage de la reine des glaces reposait sur l'épaule de Lexa, la brune encra son regard vert sombre dans celui de Clarke et ne détourna pas un instant ses yeux, elle décida de la provoquer en glissant ses longs doigts fins sur l'épaule de Costia en suivant une ligne imaginaire jusqu'au bas de ses reins.

Toujours dissimulée derrière la porte, Clarke s'avança Inconsciemment comme si elle était attirée, elle n'avait jamais ressenti un désir plus brûlant que le spectacle que lui offrait Lexa. Elle imaginait les doigts de la commandante caressé son propre corps voyageant de ses épaules à sa poitrine puis très lentement d'une façon très sensuelle se déplaçant sur sa taille et sur ses jambes. Les pupilles de Clarke étaient entièrement dilatées rendant son regard plus sombre, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ni connu de telles sensations.

Ayant compris la scène Costia se retourna vivement dans la direction où était dissimulée la skai fille. Celle-ci recula subitement et couru jusque dans sa chambre.

Clarke était dans chambre toujours vêtue seulement d'une chemise longue, ses cheveux tombaient en cascade librement sur ses épaules. Elle repensait sans arrêt à ce qu'elle avait vu. La scène rejouait en boucle dans son esprit. Elle s'aperçut dans le miroir accroché au mur. Elle s'approcha pour contempler son reflet, elle passa ses doigts dans les boucles de ses cheveux dorés jouant avec. Sa peau blanche baignait dans une lumière douce orangée par les bougies qui éclairaient dans la pénombre. Elle tira sur sa chemise pour dévoiler ses épaules, ses seins aux mamelons clairs, son ventre plat. Elle pivota sur place pour admirer la cambrure de ses reins. Son corps criait, son corps parlait, son corps désirait la ténébreuse commandante.

Le lendemain Clarke décida de visiter la grande bâtisse du commandant et vaquait de salle en salle jusqu'à tomber sur une pièce remplie d'ouvrage soigneusement entreposés sur des étagères. Attirée par toutes ces reliures en cuirs elle décida d'y entrer et s'extasia devant la grande collection. Elle en choisi un au hasard et se précipita pour l'ouvrir. Elle adorait les livres et en avait tellement lu sur l'Arche, elle s'imaginait voyager au travers des lignes, elle s'inventait des mondes, et vivait des aventures extraordinaires, la jeune femme avait toujours été une personne rêveuse et c'est ce qu'il l'avait poussé à dessiner lui permettant ainsi d'échapper à sa condition enfermée sur l'Arche.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Clarke sursauta en fermant le livre dans un claquement sec. Elle se retourna pour y trouver Gustus. L'imposant guerrier lui faisait froid dans le dos, elle se sentait vraiment minuscule à ses côtés, comment Lexa pouvait battre et plier des hommes pareils? Elle n'était guère plus grande qu'elle!

« J'étais à la recherche de notre Heda, je vous ai trouvé ici. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire connaissance »

« Certes vous étiez trop occuper à tuer des gens puis à festoyer sur vos prises » répondit Clarke amèrement.

« Ne nous jugez pas trop durement skai fille, vous ne connaissez rien de la terre, votre peuple a toujours vécu dans le ciel »

« Dans ce cas éclairez-moi, Gustus! »

« Vous n'aimez pas notre Heda »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Non mais vous n'approuvez pas sa façon de faire »

« En effet, elle me considère comme un de ses vulgaires trophées »

« Derrière ce masque de commandant » reprit Gustus « Se cache une jeune femme visionnaire. Je suis l'un des plus anciens et je peux affirmer que son règne est le plus autoritaire de tous les Heda. Mais en tant que tel elle a instauré de nouvelles lois, ce qui a permis de détruire plus radicalement l'esclavagisme dans les clans de la coalition. Tous les serviteurs doivent dorénavant recevoir une compensation pour leur labeur. Elle a ouvert de nouvelles routes pour développer des échanges commerciaux, elle a élaboré des itinéraires sûrs entre les différents clans. Le village de Leksa est prospère, il repose sur la solidarité et la sécurité, tout le monde a une occupation, un toit et de la nourriture. Pourtant … » continua Gustus le visage plus sombre.

« Les difficultés ont été nombreuses pour unifier tous les clans, la vie de Leksa a souvent été menacée, ses ambitions lui ont valu d'innombrable ennemis et elle fût a plusieurs reprises la cible de tentatives d'assassinat. Ce fût une guerre de plusieurs années. Mais ce fut un exploit que seul notre Heda a réussi là où les autres ont échoué. Son armée, son ingéniosité est crainte par tous et ses victoires ont accru davantage le sentiment de force qu'elle inspire. Leksa est implacable et autoritaire et rien ne doit faire obstacle à ce qu'elle aspire le plus pour son peuple, la paix. »

Clarke hocha la tête et incita le guerrier à poursuivre.

« J'ai connu Leksa enfant, j'étais présent quand elle a été appelé à être Heda, je l'ai vu grandir dans la souffrance et la solitude. Son peuple passe toujours avant ses propres désirs, je la considère comme un membre de ma propre famille et je suis fier de ce qu'elle est devenue. Mais ... Mais depuis votre arrivée je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi ouverte... Elle est différente à votre contact dans le bon sens je pense... Je ne connais pas vos intentions à son égard skai fille mais sachez que _jomp em op en yu jomp intérim op_ , vous l'attaquez-vous m'attaquez! »

Clarke déglutit difficilement à cette dernière phrase, elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas à la légère.

Après cette entrevue avec Gustus qui l'avait vraiment déstabilisé, elle remit ses propres jugements en questions jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête. Lexa la surprenait de plus en plus. Elle n'était vraiment pas la personne qu'elle s'était imaginée. La commandante était vraiment aimée de son peuple et ils lui rendaient bien. Elle décida de s'aérer un peu l'esprit et sortit au grand air. Il y avait tant de chose encore à découvrir dans cette ville animée qui était Polis. Un peu plus loin, elle aperçut un enclos de chevaux, elle décida de s'y approcher et de les admirer d'un peu plus près. Ces animaux étaient beaucoup plus grands que ceux qu'elle avait vus dans les livres. Elle était fascinée par la douceur de leur robe et leur musculature puissante.

« Me permettez-vous de vous tenir compagnie ? » Demanda Lexa penchée elle aussi sur la barrière qui les séparées des chevaux.

Clarke hocha la tête avec un sourire en guise de réponse. Depuis qu'elle avait discuté avec le terrien, elle avait envie de revoir Lexa.

« J'ai eu une grande conversation avec Gustus »

« Oh! Et vous êtes toujours en vie? » La guerrière était agréablement impressionnée, elle connaissait bien son garde et savait de lui qu'il pouvait être très menaçant voir impulsif.

« Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir provoqué »

Lexa se mit à rire avec retenue, la jeune blonde trouvait ça adorable. La commandante était toujours dans le contrôle dans ses gestes et sentiments. Mais Clarke était tiraillée entre le désir d'en apprendre plus sur elle, rencontré la véritable jeune femme qui se cache derrière ces peintures de guerre. D'un autre côté la méfiance prend le dessus sur toutes les émotions que Lexa lui fait connaître.

« Comprenez-vous mes craintes et mon combat? » Demanda la commandante plus sérieusement.

« Sur ce sujet je vous rejoins effectivement, j'ai révisé mon jugement vos idéaux sont nobles mais à entendre parler de vous et de vos exploits, on ne douterait pas que vous êtes un impitoyable commandant sans cœur »

« Le suis-je à vos yeux? »

« Un impitoyable commandant?... Hum...oui sinon vous n'auriez jamais pu réunir les douze clans et instaurer la paix »

La jeune femme semblait hésité à poursuivre, elle se retourna lentement vers Lexa qui attendait patiemment et calmement une réponse. Clarke se sentait tout d'un coup beaucoup plus timide, elle n'osait même plus regarder ces yeux verts plein d'espoirs. Finalement elle s'approcha de Lexa, releva la tête puis encra profondément ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la magnifique commandante. Clarke était incapable de lui mentir, Lexa ne bougeait toujours pas mais au fond d'elle s'en était autrement. Ce que la skai fille pensait lui importait beaucoup. Elle vit Clarke de nouveau hésitait un long moment comme si ce qu'elle allait dire elle allait le regretter de sitôt. La skai fille dévisagea la terrienne, son regard dériva sur ses lèvres pulpeuses puis cherchant dans ses yeux verts une certitude. Avec un petit sourire difficilement retenu, elle continua

« Et ... sans cœur... Non ! »

Soudain le cœur gonflé d'espoir, Lexa sauta par-dessus la barrière de protection avec une souplesse et une facilité déconcertante puis elle tendit la main vers la jeune blonde.

« Venez skai fille! »

Clarke parut hésiter un moment puis enjamba la barrière à son tour avec plus de difficulté. Lexa lui prit la main et l'attira sur les naseaux du cheval qui se tenait tranquillement devant elles.

« Avez-vous déjà eu l'occasion de monter depuis votre arrivée ? »

« Seulement dans mes rêves »

La jeune blonde n'était pas très rassurée devant cet énorme animal, elle avait surtout peur de ces sabots et de se faire piétiner. Lexa à ses côtés caressait sereinement le cheval, elle attrapa la crinière puis dans un bon gracieux se hissa sur son dos. Clarke fut une fois de plus surprise par les prouesses physiques de la guerrière.

« C'est impressionnant! »

Lexa se pencha légèrement avec un sourire rassurant et tendit sa main vers la blonde.

« Montez avec moi! »

« Euh ... Je... Nous allons lui faire mal, il ne porte pas de scelle »

En fait ce que Clarke ne voulait dire, c'est qu'elle était terrifiée. Elle se retourna dans l'intention de s'assoir sur la barrière.

« _Nou obtenir yu daun_ , Klark arrêtez de vous inquiéter! Faites-moi confiance »

« Non! Je ne crois pas que ce soit possiiiiiiible! »

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lexa se pencha sur le cheval et attrapa la jeune femme par la taille et la hissa devant elle. Clarke hoquetait d'angoisse, l'animal était vraiment grand, elle se cramponna comme elle put à la crinière du cheval qui avait commencé à se déplacer.

Lexa tenait devant elle la jeune femme fermement par la taille et étroitement serré contre sa poitrine, ses lèvres pouvaient presque toucher l'oreille de Clarke.

« _Nou get yu daun. Nou trip au_ , Ne vous inquiétez pas, ne soyez pas effrayé, calmez-vous ou le cheval va s'énervé et nous entraîné dans une mauvaise chute »

« Otez votre main de ma taille et je me calmerai! »

Lexa se mît à rire et desserra son emprise sans pour autant la lâcher. La jeune femme se détendit aussitôt et commençait à profiter de la balade dans la vaste étendue prairie. Elles étaient silencieuses profitant simplement du paysage, Clarke se sentait bien, en sécurité dans les bras du puissant commandant et sans même sans rendre compte son corps reposait de tout son poids sur la poitrine chaude de Lexa. La respiration et l'odeur parfumée au monoï de la jeune brune avait quelque chose d'apaisant, d'enivrant. Le plaisir que sa présence éveillait en elle, lui rendit soudain l'épreuve plus facile.

Lexa sentait Clarke en confiance, elle talonna le cheval et le mît au galop. La fille du ciel sentait le vent caressait son visage, elle en profitait pleinement, elle aimait cette sensation de voler, cette sensation de liberté, cette impression de dominer la terre.

L'animal prit encore plus de vitesse, Clarke riait, ses cheveux dorés battaient furieusement dans le vent avec ceux de Lexa, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud saccadé sur sa nuque dans une délicieuse sensation.

« J'ai l'impression de voler! » Criait Clarke hors d'haleine.

« C'est parce que je suis Heda! » Répondit Lexa sous la même émotion.

Quelques minutes plus tard la commandante emprunta le chemin de retour, mais avait décidé de rentrer à pieds afin de laisser le cheval se remettre tranquillement de leur course folle. Alors qu'elles descendaient précautionneusement vers le sol, Lexa lui souriait. Elle l'aurait voulu dans ses bras. La toucher, passer les doigts dans ses cheveux dorés, poser une main sur ses seins ronds. Faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses hanches, caresser ses cuisses à l'intérieur, là où la peau est la plus douce. La humer derrière l'oreille et au creux de l'épaule pour démêler son odeur de celle de son eau de toilette.

Clarke avait du mal à croire qu'elles venaient de galoper, mais la commandante possédait un tel charisme qu'elle pouvait convaincre n'importe qui. A la fois charmeuse et séduisante, elle était la meilleure combattante, elle était irrésistible aux yeux de Clarke. Elle était pleine d'admiration et avait peine à croire ce qu'elle vivait. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi enivrant, d'aussi excitant, et elle se souviendrait de Lexa et de cet instant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

La jeune commandante était la femme la plus excitante qu'elle avait rencontrée. Pourtant la vérité était bien réelle et elle devait arrêter de se faire d'illusions à son sujet.

Elles marchaient côte à côte lentement avec l'animal qui suivait docilement derrière elles. La skai fille était sereine perdue dans la contemplation des fleurs colorées qui habillaient le vaste champ.

« Klark?! » Interrompit Lexa

« Humm? »

« Je ne voulais pas être maladroite, je... Je ne voulais pas dégoûtez de l'amour une aussi belle femme que vous »

« Pourquoi me désirez-vous ? »

« En premier, pour votre beauté quand je vous ai vu »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, pour votre courage. Quand je vous tiendrez dans mes bras, il n'y aura pas de femme plus heureuse que moi Klark »

« Vous me tiendrez jamais »

« Tout sacrifice porte sa récompense »

« Ne vous faites pas d'illusions » répondit-elle plus fermement.

« J'adore quand vous vous révoltez ! Le temps adouci les choses Klark, je vous demande simplement de rester toujours aussi belle et farouche ».

 **A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos encouragements, vous êtes formidables ! la suite….

* * *

 **Précédemment…**

 _« Pourquoi me désirez-vous ? »_

 _« En premier, pour votre beauté quand je vous ai vu »_

 _« Et maintenant ? »_

 _« Maintenant, pour votre courage. Quand je vous tiendrez dans mes bras, il n'y aura pas de femme plus heureuse que moi Klark »_

 _« Vous me tiendrez jamais »_

 _« Tout sacrifice porte sa récompense »_

 _« Ne vous faites pas d'illusions » répondit-elle plus fermement._

 _« J'adore quand vous vous révoltez ! Le temps adouci les choses Klark, je vous demande simplement de rester toujours aussi belle et farouche »_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 Heda et la prisonnière**

La journée arrivait presque à sa fin, Clarke se trouvait de nouveau dans la bibliothèque de Lexa. Assise confortablement sur un fauteuil. Elle parcourait les pages d'un livre qui avait attiré son attention.

La jeune commandante s'était glissée silencieusement derrière elle. Du bout des doigts elle lui effleura les épaules. La skai fille posa lentement son ouvrage sur ses genoux et pencha sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux appréciant ce doux contact. Délicatement Lexa déplaça ses mains jusque sur la nuque dans une douce et lente caresse. Elle déménagea la chevelure dorée sur un côté puis glissa lentement un collier autour du cou de la jeune femme. Clarke se pencha et admira la délicate pierre précieuse qui avait la même couleur que ses yeux.

« Ne refusez pas de le porter _Klark_ » chuchota doucement Lexa dans l'oreille de la jeune blonde.

« Je ne refuserai pas » répondit Clarke envoûtée.

Les mains de Lexa glissèrent de nouveau doucement sur ses épaules, elle se rapprocha désespérément le plus près de Clarke, penchant son visage dans la chevelure dorée pour inhaler son délicat parfum à la vanille.

Clarke ne savait plus où donner de la tête perdue dans ses émotions. Son bas ventre se tordait délicieusement, la chair de poule parcourait entièrement son corps, elle était comme électrisée par le contact voluptueux de Lexa. Puis soudain son souffle se bloqua quand elle sentit une paire de lèvres brûlantes à la base de son cou.

Ce fut une douche froide, un électrochoc pour Clarke. Elle s'était laissée aller trop loin et n'avait pas pu résister à la jeune commandante. Elle se leva d'un seul coup et fit face à la jeune femme les yeux embués de larmes, les poings serrés le long de son corps.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi Lexa ? D'être simplement ta maîtresse reléguée au second rôle après Costia ? La liberté pour laquelle tu te bats pour ton peuple pourquoi m'en priver?! »

Clarke ne pût retenir les larmes de tristesse qui coulaient sur son visage pâle, et la tristesse qu'elle lisait dans les yeux verts de Lexa lui était insupportable, elle préféra fuir dans sa chambre, loin de la personne qu'elle savait qu'elle aimait et qu'elle désirait au plus profond d'elle. Si elle laissait faire les choses, il y avait de grande chance pour que l'une des deux en souffre et ça serait certainement elle.

...

La jeune blonde était allongée sur son lit couchée sur le ventre le visage dissimulé dans ses bras. Elle entendit des pas légers qui se rapprochaient tout près, elle savait qu'il était Lexa, elle savait la reconnaître entre mille. Elle sentit le lit bouger quand la guerrière prit place auprès d'elle.

Lexa hésita une seconde à poser sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke puis se ravisa, elle expira longuement avant de se lancer.

« Vous êtes très malheureuse... moi aussi... J'ai échoué à obtenir votre cœur... plus rien n'a de goût... mes sentiments me rendent faible, _Hodnes laik kwelnes,_ l'amour est une faiblesse! Vous êtes libre _Klark_ , Vous pouvez partir quand vous voulez » Lexa se leva et quitta la chambre.

...

Clarke était trop chamboulé après ce qui s'était passé. Elle préféra quitter la maison du commandant et se réfugier auprès de Costia.

« Est-il anormal d'aspirer à une vie, où l'amour est ce que je désire le plus et le partager avec une personne qui m'aimera en retour pour moi d'une façon inconditionnelle? »

Costia brossait lentement les cheveux dorés de Clarke essayant de lui apportait du réconfort.

« Comment peux-tu Costia, accepter cette vie? Accepter qu'elle te traite de cette façon ? »

« K _lark_... J'ai appris à te connaître, quoique tu fasses tu ne pourras pas te mentir éternellement. Sous cette chemise bat le cœur de la plus jolie femme de tous les clans réunis, je connais tes peurs et tes craintes mais tu devrais faire confiance à notre Heda, elle est sincère avec toi et à force d'attendre il ne se passera jamais rien, à part la vie »

« Comment peux-tu dire cela ? »

Costia semblait tout d'un coup incertaine et Clarke le remarqua, la reine de la nation des glaces lui cachait quelque chose.

« Costia ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas? »

La jeune brune se leva et posa la brosse sur sa table de nuit. Elle se tourna puis expira bruyamment se préparant à révéler son plus lourd secret.

« Par les Dieux! _Leksa_ va me tuer si je te révèle la vérité ! »

Clarke se leva et se posta devant la jeune brune les bras croisés et un air réprobateur.

« Costia! Je pensais que nous étions devenues amies ! Et si cela doit jouer en ma faveur, tu te dois de m'en parler! »

« D'accord… » La jeune femme prit les mains de Clarke et l'invita à s'assoir sur le lit.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment la maîtresse de _Leksa_ »

« QUOI! »

« Ok respire _Klark_ et calme toi »

La jeune blonde ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer.

« Heda ne m'a jamais touché... Elle est simplement une amie pour moi. Nous avons monté cette supercherie afin de punir le clan de la nation des glaces pour leur insubordination. Nous avons signé toutes les deux un contrat de un an, où je devais être sa prisonnière, mais en fait elle m'enseigne et m'apprend à être un bon chef, à la fin de celui-ci qui s'achève dans quelques semaines je pourrais reprendre ma place sur mon trône. »

Soudain Clarke se sentit mal, elle se prit la tête entre ses mains.

« Oh mon Dieu! Qu'ai-je fait! Je suis un monstre pour l'avoir traiter de la sorte... »

« _Klark_ ... Je suis désolée mais, je ne pouvais pas en parler, cela mettrai la coalition à rude épreuve si quelqu'un apprenait la supercherie »

« Je comprends Costia... Et je sais que Lexa fait passer le peuple avant son propre désir. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. »

« J'étais un chef incompétent, c'est pour cela que les rebelles ont pris le pouvoir sur moi et sur mon clan. Heda a chassé les rebelles, certains se sont réfugiés dans la forêt. Elle m'a pris comme prisonnière afin de les inciter à se rendre, et à les humiliés de m'avoir traité ainsi. Pendant cette année j'ai appris auprès d'elle, elle m'a conseillé et m'a enseigner à être un bon chef, j'ai beaucoup appris à ses côtés. Elle nous donne à moi et à mon clan, la possibilité de tout recommencer. Ses idéaux sont honorables et je ferai tout ce qui ai en mon pouvoir pour faire respecter cela. »

« J'ai été odieuse et détestable avec elle Costia ! Comment pourrait-elle me pardonner? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle comprendra, tu iras lui parler demain, et je suis sûre que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, _Ste yuj_ soyez forte »

« _Mochof Kostia_ ! »

« _Hit yo bag op en hod yo chichnes op_ ! Allez au lit et arrêtez de parler! »

* * *

Le lendemain matin Clarke se présenta devant la chambre du commandant, elle frappa plusieurs fois à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Elle croisa sur son chemin la guerrière Anya et l'interpella.

« _Chit yu gaf, klark?_ Que voulez-vous Klark ? »

« _Ai gaf chich yu Heda op_ , je dois parler à votre commandant »

« Heda n'est pas là »

« Où se trouve-t-elle? »

« _Kom Wor_ ! À la guerre! »

« Comment? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on rien dit? »

Anya se retourna violemment vers la skai fille en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

« _Em pleni_ ! Assez! On ne vous doit rien, vous ne faites pas parti de notre clan »

La guerrière lâcha Clarke en la poussant en arrière et s'apprêta à partir quand la jeune blonde tenace et loin d'être effrayée bondit devant elle.

« N'êtes-vous pas son second? N'êtes-vous pas censée la protéger ? »

« Heda m'a confié la responsabilité de Polis pendant son absence »

« Contre qui est-elle partie en guerre? »

« _Azgeda_ »

« Les rebelles de la nation de la glace? »

 _« Sha_ ! »

« _Heda ste pis_ , le commandant est en colère par ta faute parce que tu l'as repoussé. Je devais être à la tête de cette mission mais hier soir Heda a décidé de partir à ma place. S'il lui arrive quelque chose ça sera de ta faute! »

Sur ces derniers mots Anya s'éloigna laissant la jeune femme anéantie.

...

Une semaine s'était écoulée et Clarke avait décidé de rester à Polis. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle de Lexa, elle était inquiète, angoissée à la simple idée qu'elle soit blessé.

Heureusement que Costia était présente à ses côtés et lui offrait une distraction. Elle s'améliorait de jour en jour en trigedasleng et elle l'exerçait le plus souvent possible auprès des villageois qu'elle avait appris à apprécier.

Tous les jours elle trouvait Anya en quête d'information et toujours sans résultats.

* * *

Lexa était partie avec une troupe de guerriers avant les premiers rayons du soleil, la seule façon pour elle d'oublier Clarke était de s'éloigner, et pour cela quoi de mieux qu'une mission!

Elle ne voulait plus entendre sa voix, du moins pas avant longtemps, cette voix si douce, grave et sensuelle, qui lui plaisait tant. Elle l'avait tout de suite remarquée. Et maintenant c'était non seulement sa voix qu'elle aimait mais tout ce qu'elle était. Elle ne pouvait plus se comporter comme ça, faiblement. Elle avait une réputation à défendre, et elle risquait de perdre le respect de ses guerriers, de son peuple. Au moment où elle prit la route pour le camp des rebelles, elle se promit de se ressaisir et de ne plus se laisser aller de la sorte.

Ses éclaireurs l'avaient informé sur la signalisation de la base mère des rebelles. C'était un gros coup risqué mais il fallait agir avant qu'ils ne se déplacent de nouveau, il fallait absolument les mettre en échec et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec la rébellion. Elle ne pût emmener son armée trop facilement repérable dans la forêt, elle avait sélectionné les meilleurs guerriers, dont Gustus et Indra. Il fallait agir avec ingéniosité et frapper fort.

Cela faisait cinq jours que Lexa et sa troupe voyageaient à dos de cheval. Les terres étaient inconnues ils se déplaçaient avec prudence scrutant la forêt.

Cependant Lexa fit halte et fut appeler par Indra qui avait trouvé quelques carcasses d'animaux étrangement mutilés.

Elle vérifia de plus près, les cadavres étaient en partie dévorés. Le foie, les intestins, le cœur, toutes les parties molles avaient été rongées.

Lexa connaissait ses créatures sanguinaires et espérait ne jamais les croiser. En trigedasleng on les surnommait les _Pauna_.

Les bêtes étaient plus féroces l'hiver. Par bande à la tombée de la nuit, elles n'hésitaient pas à se jeter dans la rivière se laissant emporter par le courant et les flots jusqu'à la berge attirées par les odeurs où des hommes avaient monté leur campement. Elles n'épargnaient personne, aucunes distinctions, elles se régalaient de leurs cadavres. Personne n'y échappait.

 _« Oso souda lok em veida op tri_ , nous devons localiser la patrouille ennemie »

Lexa remonta sur son cheval et à son signal ils reprirent la route.

« _shof op_ soyez tranquille et ouvrez l'œil »

Quelques heures plus tard la troupe continuait toujours leur avancée seulement la forêt paraissait plus dense, plus sauvage, rendant leur périple plus difficile et gênant leur visibilité.

Lexa en alerte arrêta le cortège d'un signe de bras et scruta au travers des arbres et des feuillages. Elle avait entendu des déplacements et des bruits suspects.

Un jeune guerrier fût soudainement renverser par un animal monstrueux. Il bondit sur lui, lui enfonça ses crocs dans la gorge et le tenait longuement serré buvant tout son sang.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre terrien fût en un instant terrasser et eut le bas ventre déchiré et mourut de suite.

Un guerrier sur son cheval n'eut pas le temps de voir fondre sur lui cette masse sombre qui le propulsa au sol dans un grand nuage de poussière. En à peine cinq minutes il était méconnaissable, ses vêtements retournés, le ventre avait été fouillé, la peau du crâne arrachée et rabattue sur le visage.

Une fois de plus Lexa volontaire donna de sa personne. Elle se tenait au premier rang brandissant son épée et poussant des cris de guère qui enflammaient ses compagnons.

 _« Jomp emo op! Frag emo op!_ Attaquez les tous, tuez-les tous! »

Plusieurs pauna avaient été tués, ils étaient gigantesques et d'une espèce qu'on n'avait jamais vu. Leur tête était aplatie, la gueule énorme, une musculature impressionnante, le dos zébré de noir, d'une taille peu commune.

Un guerrier avait été attaqué par le flanc. Le monstre était aplatit, les poings à terre et semblait ramper en s'approchant lentement de lui. Il ne l'aurait pas vu si Lexa ne lui avait pas signalé, il l'entendait grognait sourdement. Le terrien était terrifié, il voyait sa mort venir, il voulut courir mais au premier geste le monstre bondit sur lui, la tête du jeune homme dans sa gueule énorme et sanguinolente. Les griffes aiguisées comme des lames de rasoirs lui labouraient la poitrine et ses bras puissants lui écrasèrent le flanc. La peau de sa tête avait été arrachée.

Une bête beaucoup plus énorme, de couleur brune, aux poils dressés et des crocs saillants de sa gueule tournait autour de cinq guerriers qui s'étaient rassemblaient afin de se protéger leur épées bien en main. Elle s'élança sur le terrien qui paraissait le plus petit. Les quatre autres hommes fondirent sur elle en frappant de leur épée en piquant la chaire mais ne paraissaient pas traverser, ni percer le cuir de la peau. Ils se défendirent avec acharnement repoussant l'animal féroce qui lâcha le pauvre garçon. Elle se retira de quelques pas avant de lui avoir arraché la joue du terrien et la mangeait devant les yeux horrifiés des jeunes hommes. Elle revint attaquée encore avec plus de férocité attrapant le bras d'un jeune guerrier et l'emporta dans sa gueule. L'un d'eux épouvanté par ce spectacle macabre proposa de s'enfuir pendant que l'animal dévorait celui qu'elle venait de saisir. Lexa qui était à la tête du groupe cria qu'il était hors de question de laisser un frère d'armes, il fallait le délivrer et armé de son courage ils poussèrent l'animal à cinquante pas plus loin. La commandante avait percé la patte de l'animal qui boitait ce qui ralentissait sa course. Ils ne pouvaient lui percer la peau alors ils s'attaquèrent à la tête visant principalement les yeux. Lexa, Gustus et Indra la harcelèrent avec tant de constance que l'animal finit par fuir.

Lexa fit rapidement un compte rendu, elle avait perdu dix guerriers, mais cela ne devait pas être une entrave à sa mission.

« En scelle Trikru ! Nous sommes presque arrivés » ordonna Lexa.

« _Heda?_ » Appela Gustus.

« _Sha?_ »

« _Ha yu?_ Comment allez-vous? » Demanda-t-il en désigna son bras.

« _Ai ste os_! Je vais bien »

Pendant la lutte l'imposant pauna avait attaqué son bras en le mutilant, la blessure était laide, les entailles profondes et elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, elle serra les dents et se hissa sur sa monture, il fallait continuer.

« _Osir na set raun na kom sheidgeda_! Nous allons attendre jusqu'à la nuit tombée »

« _Sha Heda »_

« _Drein daun en Chil au_! Buvez et restez calme »

Lexa avait un plan. La base Azgeda était en fait un ancien bunker avec trois sorties sous forme de tunnels. L'un d'eux le plus grand situé au sud était l'entrée principale puis les deux autres se trouvaient au nord. Le plan principal de la jeune femme consistait à créer une diversion à la porte sud. Elle savait que les Azgeda allaient prendre la fuite par les portes nord. Elle avait positionné stratégiquement Gustus en tête de groupe sur la porte nord Est et Indra en tête de groupe sur la porte nord-ouest. Lexa se tiendrai devant la porte principale et avait pour mission de les rabattre.

Les terriens s'étaient rassemblés silencieusement autour de leur commandant et attendaient les ordres.

« _Heda Dison laik yu strat?_ Commandant ceci est votre plan? » Demanda Indra.

« _Sha_ »

Lexa répéta consciencieusement le plan d'attaque avec ses guerriers et vérifia que tout le monde avait bien compris.

« _Sobwe don kamp raun hir. Oso na zog emo raun hir._ Les tunnels sont ici. Nous allons leur tendre une embuscade ici. »

« _Sha Heda_ »

« _Sheidgeda ste komba raun,_ la nuit arrive » informa Gustus.

« Au signal, _teik em laid tromon de_ , faites sonner la corne »

Tout le monde était en position et attendait le bon moment pour lancer l'assaut.

Le plan s'était passé comme prévu. Lexa sonna la corne pour donner le signal aux guerriers situés aux portes nord.

La commandante se tenait avec ses hommes devant la grande entrée principale.

« Rendez-vous ! »

« _Ai laik Heda leksa kom trigedakru. Ai chich ste ridioch , en intérim frag op natrona eni_ , Je suis commandant Lexa du peuple des arbres. Ma parole est la loi et je dois tuer les traitres. »

Les Azgeda avaient effectivement fuit par les portes nord et comme elle se doutait Lexa savait que Gustus et Indra n'avaient laissé aucun survivant. Seulement ce que la guerrière n'avait pas prévu c'était que la porte principale s'ouvre laissant un groupe de la nation des glaces sortir mais définitivement pas pour se rendre.

Les Azgeda bondirent sur le groupe de Lexa armés de lames tranchantes. Les Trigedakru n'en firent qu'une bouchée, seulement ils n'étaient qu'une diversion. Quelques mètres plus loin la commandante reconnue cette femme, grande, très mince et aux yeux clairs, capable de tout afin de préserver le pouvoir qu'elle avait arraché à Costia. Il n'y avait aucun doute c'était Nia la chef de la rébellion Azgeda. Mais ce qu'elle avait entre ses mains lui glaça le sang.

La scène se déroula très vite. Nia criblait de balle les terriens avec une arme automatique de l'ancien monde. Les Trigedakru comme les Azgeda encore survivant. Les hommes tombèrent avec une facilité déconcertante les uns après les autres. Ne leur laissant aucune chance, Les corps s'empilaient sans vie, troués, déchiquetés par l'arme automatique dans leur marre de sang. Leurs lames n'étaient d'aucune efficacité face à ce monstre de technologie.

Quand Lexa évalua la sulfateuse que tenait Nia entre ses mains, elle eut à peine le temps de se mettre à l'abri avant de subir le même sort que ses hommes.

Un éclair de douleur… le goût du sang… puis le néant.

 **A suivre…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci, vos petits mots me touchent et m'encouragent beaucoup ! Vous êtes juste formidable.**

 **J'essaie de travailler au plus vite ! ce chapitre est un peu lent mais dans le prochain, il y aura un peu plus d'action, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Précédemment**

 _La scène se déroula très vite. Nia criblait de balle les terriens avec une arme automatique de l'ancien monde. Les Trigedakru comme les Azgeda encore survivant. Les hommes tombèrent avec une facilité déconcertante les uns après les autres. Ne leur laissant aucune chance, Les corps s'empilaient sans vie, troués, déchiquetés par l'arme automatique dans leur marre de sang. Leurs lames n'étaient d'aucune efficacité face à ce monstre de technologie._

 _Quand Lexa évalua la sulfateuse que tenait Nia entre ses mains, elle eut à peine le temps de se mettre à l'abri avant de subir le même sort que ses hommes._

 _Un éclair de douleur… le goût du sang puis… le néant._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 Heda et la prisonnière.**

Quand Gustus et Indra arrivèrent victorieux sur la porte sud, ils ne trouvèrent que des corps refroidis baignant dans leur sang.

L'homme à la carrure impressionnante retournait chaque cadavre à la recherche de son Heda. Quelques pas plus loin Indra entendit un bruit suspect provenant du tunnel sud. Elle s'y aventura à pas de loup et y débusquât Nia, la traître.

La grande femme enfermée dans une salle du bunker ressassait sa défaite l'arme automatique vide de recharge, reposant inutilement sur ses genoux. Elle ne bougea même pas quand Indra fit irruption brandissant son arme devant elle.

« Tiens donc Indra! Mais quelle surprise! Toujours à lécher les bottes et à t'écraser comme une esclave devant cette gamine qui te sert de commandant? » Nia arborait un sourire diabolique mais n'essayait pas de s'enfuir.

« Ta vie s'arrête aujourd'hui »

« Comment se porte ton _Heda? Leksa_... La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle réclamait sa maman comme un nouveau-né »

Indra serra les dents face aux paroles venimeuses de la grande femme.

« _Ai nou na teik yu bants nowe_! Je ne vous laisserez jamais partir! J'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis de nombreuses années »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenté de fuir Nia? Tu as toujours été lâche »

« A quoi bon? Mon armée est dissoute, je sais reconnaître ma défaite même si je ne l'accepte pas. Cela fait de nombreuses années que je me bats afin de libérer mon clan de ton tyrannique de chef. Aujourd'hui il ne reste plus rien. Je suis la dernière survivante de la rébellion Azgeda. Mais vois-tu, je pars avec le sourire... Je n'aurai jamais pensé atteindre une telle satisfaction dans ma chienne de vie. Par les Dieux Indra, si tu avais vu ta glorieuse commandante à genou dans la boue crachant son sang... Mais où était donc passé l'impitoyable Heda ? Je n'ai vu qu'une enfant apeurée par la mort, les larmes aux yeux, essayant désespérément de s'accrocher à la vie...veux-tu entendre ses derniers mots? »

« _Em pleni_ ! Assez! »

« _Oh Indra Beja_! S'il vous plaît! Il faut apprendre à te détendre ! »

« Ta bouche ne dit que des mensonges »

« Indra! Elle me suppliait de lui laisser la vie sauve, elle était très touchante et elle a presque faillit atteindre mon cœur »

« _Jus drein jus Daun_. Le sang appelle le sang »

« Fais ton devoir chienne! Je pars rejoindre ton _Heda_ ainsi que sa pauvre mère que j'ai moi-même égorgé, ah oui j'avais oublié de vous préciser ce petit détails. Cette nuit-là, mon clan et moi-même avions bien infiltré Polis, l'incendie n'avait été qu'une diversion, pendant ce temps-là, j'avais trouvé la demeure de ton commandant, seulement je n'ai trouvé que sa mère qui refusait de me dire où elle se trouvait. Quand _Leksa_ a été appelé à devenir _Heda_ , il fallait que j'agisse, si ce jour-là je l'avais trouvé et tué rien de tout ça ne serai arrivé»

Indra en avait assez entendu, elle resserra son emprise sur son sabre affuté puis positionna le bout de la lame tranchante sur la gorge de Nia.

« Pour Rivo ! _Yu gonplei ste odon_ , votre combat est fini »

Mais où était donc passée Lexa ? Gustus, Indra et leurs hommes avaient passé le reste de la journée à la chercher parmi les corps sans vie, dans le bunker et aux alentours, sans succès. Certains Trigedakru avaient été blessés et avaient besoin de soins médicaux rapidement.

Gustus avait donné l'ordre aux guerriers de rentrer à Polis tandis que lui et Indra continuaient les recherches.

Lexa était inconsciente, dans un état critique mais toujours en vie. Les guerriers l'avait finalement trouvé, enterrer cacher sous un tas de feuille morte juste à temps. La commandante avait eu un instinct de survie incroyable, avant de sombrer, elle avait eu la force de se hisser et de se dissimuler. Nia était passée très proche d'elle afin de la tuer mais ne l'avait pas trouvé.

...

Des acclamations lointaines attirèrent l'attention de Clarke et Anya qui discutaient ensemble près du marché.

« _Heda ! Heda ! Mounin houm!_ , Commandant! Commandant! Nous saluons ton retour! »

Les deux femmes se mirent à courir vers toute cette agitation.  
Quand Clarke arriva les joues rouges devant deux guerriers, elle chercha immédiatement Lexa. Soudain Anya stoppa la skai fille avec son bras, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« _Op hod_ ! Attendez! »

« Anya! Qu'est ce qui se passe? Où est Lexa ? »

« _Masta interim op_ ! Suis-moi »

Un guerrier qui avait était durement blessé à la tête salua Anya.

« _Osir don ge jomp op_! Nous avons été attaqué »

« Qui? » Demanda froidement Anya.

« _Pauna_! »

Clarke vit la guerrière se décomposer sur place et son angoisse ne fit qu'augmenter encore plus.

« Une horde de _pauna_ nous ai tombé dessus, dix de nos frères sont morts. Nous avons quand même réussi à les repousser. Les blessés ont reçu l'ordre de rentrer à Polis »

« _Heda_? »

 _« Heda_ a été blessée en nous sauvant la vie. »

A cette nouvelle Clarke sentit son sang se glacer. Les pires scénarios se jouaient dans son esprit. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie. Prendre un cheval et galoper jusqu'à la retrouver. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le guerrier.

« Elle a trouvé les _natrona_ traîtres cachés dans un bunker, nous les avons quitté avant qu'ils reprennent le chemin. Heda a dit qu'ils n'auraient pas d'autres opportunités. A l'heure qu'il est, l'assaut devrait être terminé, et ils devraient être déjà sur le chemin du retour. »

« Bien! Allez voir Nyko maintenant! »

 _« Sha, Onya_ »

Clarke pensait au pire. Lexa avait été sérieusement blessé par un pauna, comment pouvait-elle continuer et mener une nouvelle attaque? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. C'était par sa faute que la commandante avait décidé de prendre part à la mission après leur dispute. Maintenant elle ne pouvait que regretter les paroles dures qu'elle avait eues envers elle. Surtout que ses sentiments lui disaient le contraire.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que la troupe de guerrier rentrèrent à Polis. Gustus, Indra et Lexa manquèrent à l'appel. Les guerriers firent un compte rendu sur le déroulement de la bataille qui avait eu lieu.

Dire que les heures qui passaient étaient les plus longues de sa vie était un euphémisme.  
Deux jours de plus sans aucune nouvelles.

« Il faut envoyer des renforts! Nous avons assez attendu comme ça ! »

 _« Klark_ » reprît Anya « _Em laik ai lukot_ , elle est mon amie, et j'ai entièrement confiance en Gustus et Indra, ils sont les meilleurs et ils vont la retrouver, il faut patienter. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer la vie de nos guerriers avec les _pauna_ qui vivent dans cette région, _Heda_ ne serait pas d'accord »

' _'Beja! s'il vous plaît"_ pensait la jeune blonde.

 _"Nou wan op, Leksa, ne mourrez pas Lexa "_

Clarke priait intérieurement pour la jeune commandante en trigedasleng qu'elle maîtrisait de mieux en mieux, comme si cela pouvait changer les choses.

...

Clarke était de retour de sa promenade avec Costia. Pendant son absence Lexa était enfin de retour.

La jeune blonde se précipita en hâte devant la chambre de la commandante. Elle y croisa le guérisseur Nyko qui s'apprêtait à y entrer aussi.

« _Em ste spichen_ , elle est allongée, inconsciente mais hors de danger »

Clarke acquiesça lentement de la tête. Dès qu'elle entra dans la chambre de Lexa, elle se précipita à sa rencontre et se cramponna à elle en sanglotant.

« Elle a failli mourir... » Suffoqua-t-elle, hystérique.

Costia qui s'était entretenue avec Anya quelques minutes auparavant, pénétra dans la chambre également. Elle échangea un regard avec la skai fille puis la guida doucement vers le couloir. Lexa inconsciente n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours sous l'effet des plantes que le guérisseur lui avait administré. Sa vie n'était plus menacée mais elle allait certainement dormir un bon moment.

Costia entraîna la skai fille à l'écart.

« Elle est vivante _, Klark_. Tout ira bien », assura-t-elle calmement. « Heureusement ils l'ont retrouvé à temps et elle va s'en sortir. »

Costia fit asseoir Clarke et l'aida à se calmer. Elle lui expliqua ce que lui avait lui dit Anya quelques minutes plus tôt et l'étendue de ses blessures. Clarke parut horrifié.

« Pour l'instant elle a besoin de soutien et beaucoup de repos, ça va aller _Klark_ ? »

« _Sha_ »

La jeune blonde essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue et dès qu'elle se sentit de nouveau apaisée, elle retourna dans la chambre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur Lexa qui dormait. Elle fut alarmée par les quantités de blessures qu'elle avait reçues. Elle semblait encore plus effondrée, car elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle aurait pu perdre Lexa et se retrouverai de nouveau seule au monde. Cette pensée la rendait presque folle.

Il était clair que la perspective de laisser seule Lexa dans sa chambre toute la nuit lui était intolérable.

« Je peux demander qu'on vous installe un lit dans la chambre de _Heda_ , si vous voulez, » proposa Nyko avec douceur. « A moins que cela ne soit trop douloureux pour vous ».

« s'il vous plaît, » répondit Clarke tout bas en le regardant avec des yeux agrandis par la peur, de ce qu'il avait deviné.

Avant de partir, elle retourna voir la jeune commandante. Elle allait bien. Pour le moment. Nyko le guérisseur était avec elle. Elle ne sera jamais laisser seule, Clarke estima que sa présence ainsi que celle de Nyko, Lexa ne risquait rien. D'ailleurs, elle n'allait pas se réveiller avant un certain temps.

Après deux jours d'attente, Clarke se dirigeait vers la chambre du commandant. Elle trouva Lexa assise dans son lit, le teint pâle, l'air hébété et épuisé. A côté du lit, Nyko changeait les pansements et s'efforçait de se faire aussi discret que possible. Tous les deux levèrent les yeux à l'entrée de Clarke.

« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui, Lexa? »

D'un regard, Clarke indiqua au guérisseur qu'il pouvait partir. Le terrien quitta la chambre sans bruit.

« Je te remercie de ton inquiétude _Klark skai_ fille. Mais je ne voudrais pas te retenir. » Répondit froidement la commandante.

« J'ai décidé de rester »

« Tu ne pars plus ? »

« Non, je reste ici »

« Ne te sens pas obligé, la journée a été difficile et… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Clarke la coupa.

« Chut ! »

Doucement la jeune femme s'approcha, et prit délicatement le bras de la commandante. Elle souleva le pansement et constata la cicatrice fraichement fermée.

« Ca ne saigne pas ».

« _Ai ste os ...Ai ste kik raun,_ je suis bien, je suis en vie »

Elle semblait abattu, ce qui était une réaction normale après ce qui lui était arrivée. Clarke n'avait pas meilleure mine qu'elle. Ses yeux étaient cernés, indiquant clairement un manque de sommeil.

« J'espère que c'est vrai » dit-elle, s'abstenant d'exprimer ses doutes.

« Je veux me lever aujourd'hui » affirma Lexa d'une voix monocorde.

Elle n'aimait pas avoir Nyko dans la chambre avec elle, elle avait l'impression d'être en prison.

« Nous devons en discuter », répondit Clarke, debout au pied du lit. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Clarke ne mentait pas.

Lexa la regarda, elle hocha la tête, puis détourna les yeux. Maintenant, à la froide lumière du jour, elle était embarrassée.

 _« Chit nou frag yu op na teik yu ste mou yuj_ , Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort »

« Tu as failli être tuée! » Clarke avait haussé le ton, lançant un regard affolé. Elle semblait terrifiée. Sa propre anxiété était à son comble, le sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait.

« Tes blessures sont très graves, tu as besoin de repos strict. Je te rendrai visite chaque jour. »

« Combien de temps ? » Demanda la commandante. Le ton était neutre et elle essayait de se montrer décontractée, mais la peur se lisait dans ses yeux. La perspective d'une mobilisation prolongée l'effrayait. Cependant le risque de la voir encore davantage blessé effrayait encore plus Clarke.

« Je comprends ton impatience, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit raisonnable que tu te lèves. Je voudrais que tu me fasses confiance sur ce point » ajoute-t-elle doucement.

Plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus de Clarke, Lexa sut alors que, depuis son départ pour le bunker, jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi vivante et tout cela grâce à elle. Seulement la skai fille ne voulait pas d'elle.

Lexa ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, comme pour se couper d'elle.

Clarke retourna s'asseoir calmement au chevet de Lexa. Depuis que celle-ci avait repris conscience, Clarke dormait de nouveau dans sa chambre mais parfois elle avait du mal à trouver le repos. Chaque nuit des visions de désirs charnels venaient troubler son sommeil, son corps s'enflammait, elle rêvait d'une amante, du visage, du corps de Lexa.

...

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. La commandante s'était rapidement rétablie et elle avait décidé de se lever et de retourner à ses occupations. Ses bras, qu'elle gardait souvent couverts, étaient zébrés de cicatrices. Mais à présent, il fallait qu'elle guérisse les blessures de son âme et de son cœur, et cela allait prendre du temps.

Lorsque Lexa avait été appelé à devenir Heda, elle n'avait plus eu la chance de connaître l'amour. Cela la préoccupait parfois, surtout lorsqu'elle songeait aux années solitaires qu'elle avait passé. Soit elle était en guerre, soit elle s'affairait aux besoins de son peuple. Trouver une femme avec qui construire un avenir n'était pas aussi facile qu'il y paraissait, et à présent cette éventualité semblait de moins en moins probable. Parfois elle s'autorisait à s'imaginer entre les bras de la skai fille, à danser, rire, marcher au bord d'une rivière avec elle, à faire l'amour. Cela l'effrayait un peu de penser qu'elle ne ferait peut être plus jamais l'amour, qu'elle ne serait peut-être plus jamais embrassée. Mais si tel était son destin, elle l'acceptait, elle avait son peuple à s'occuper.

« Ça va, _Leksa_ ? Tu as l'air triste » demanda Costia

« Je ne suis pas triste, je réfléchissais, c'est tout »

« _A klark kom skaikru_? » Demanda-t-elle avec intérêt

« _Sha_ , si on veut »

« _Leksa_... Tu as droit aussi au bonheur...et _Klark_ est une femme remarquable »

Pendant l'année où elle avait appris à connaître Lexa, Costia s'était beaucoup inquiéter pour elle. La vie du Heda était bien remplie, beaucoup de responsabilités pesaient sur ces épaules et elle travaillait trop dur. Toujours seule, elle plaignait sincèrement son amie et déplorait qu'il n'y ait pas de femme sérieuse dans sa vie, elle trouvait cela injuste.

« Le temps passe très vite _Heda._.. »

Au coin d'une ruelle, Clarke leva les yeux vers Lexa accompagnée de Costia qui se déplaçaient sagement au travers de Polis. Elle était à la fois effarée et ravie, retrouvant avec fascination ses longs cheveux bruns tressés, ces cicatrices sur le visage et le regard brûlant de ses yeux verts, ceux qui l'avaient envoutée dès la première fois où elle l'avait vu.

Lexa était irrésistible, comme toujours. Son teint hâlé accentuait le vert profond de ses yeux. Elle portait un pantalon et une tunique noire très moulante et des bottes en cuir qui avaient été faites sur mesures épousant parfaitement la forme de ses mollets. Tout chez elle était attirant et incroyablement séduisant...

...

Depuis quelques jours le moral de la jeune commandante n'était pas au meilleur. L'immobilisation l'avait rendu folle. Ses blessures au bras étaient parfaitement cicatrisées, mais les balles qu'elle avait reçues dans la poitrine l'avaient énormément affaibli. Clarke s'inquiétait pour elle. Certes, elle s'en sortait bien, mais elle était consciente que la mission n'avait pas été facile, et que c'était en partie à cause d'elle que Lexa s'était retrouvée au milieu de tout ça. Aussi s'efforçait-elle de l'aider de son mieux en de tels moments, même si elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Elle n'avait cessé depuis son retour de lui rendre visite.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de passer la journée seule » Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer aux paroles de Lexa, mais respecta tout de même son intimité.

« Tout va bien _Heda_ ? » Demanda Anya en la regardant d'un air inquiet.

« _Sha!_ »

« Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement ? »

Lexa grogna de désapprobation « Pourquoi s'obstine-t-elle à venir me voir tous les jours? »

« Parce qu'elle se sent coupable _, Heda_ »

« La culpabilité ne mène nulle part! Et je suis seule responsable de mes décisions! »

« En effet, peut être devrais-tu lui dire, _Heda_ »

...

Après le choc causé par l'annonce que leur Heda avait été sérieusement blessé, quelques Trikru restèrent à bonne distance de la skai fille. Les rumeurs selon laquelle, elle était responsable du départ précipité au bunker des Azgeda rebelle, s'étaient propagées au travers de Polis. Certaines personnes avaient simplement ignoré les dires. D'autres comme les plus fervents adeptes du commandant, avaient vu leurs comportements radicalement changés envers la skai fille.  
Clarke avait essuyait plusieurs bousculades et insultes en se promenant simplement au marché par un petit groupe de Trikru.  
La vérité était que ces personnes s'étaient servies d'excuses des blessures de leur Heda, pour blâmer la skai fille. Depuis son arrivée, ils ne la voyaient pas d'un bon œil. Ils n'aimaient pas les étrangers tout simplement, comme ils n'avaient pas appréciées la présence de Costia non plus un an auparavant. Ce petit groupe était entraîné par un dénommé Quint, un bon guerrier mais à l'étroitesse d'esprit. Il haïssait les autres clans et avait été contre la coalition des douze clans.

En regagnant sa chambre en fin de soirée, Clarke avait croisé le chemin de ce Quint et lui avait laissé un goût amer de cette rencontre. Cet homme était un sauvage, il méprisait tout, même son physique était repoussant. C'était un homme bien bâtit, le crâne rasé avec un tatouage sombre et le regard mauvais, ces yeux était de la couleur bleu, peut-être avait-il des ancêtres Azgeda ? La jeune femme avait remarqué à plusieurs reprise qu'il l'épiait, la suivait mais sans jamais intervenir. Il savait qu'elle était intouchable sous la protection du Heda mais maintenant les choses étaient différentes. Il pouvait faire ce qui lui démangeait de faire depuis un bon moment déjà. Il l'avait coincé dans une petite ruelle déserte de Polis, et l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Il l'avait furieusement menacé et ce qu'il voulait prendre d'elle était très clair... La jeune femme eue de la chance ce jour-là, totalement impuissante devant un colosse pareil. Une troupe de guerrier passait par hasard avec Anya en tête et avait vu l'altercation. La guerrière avait sévèrement réprimandé Quint et l'avait laissé repartir.

Depuis ce jour-là, Clarke n'avait plus la conscience tranquille, elle avait été vraiment effrayé, et l'avait juste confié à Costia qui avait promis de garder le secret pour elle.  
Pour éviter de nouveau de rencontrer ce Quint, la jeune blonde limitait ses sorties et se cantonnait dans sa chambre.  
Elle fut contente de voir rentrer la reine du clan des glaces.

« Il y a au moins quelqu'un ici qui accepte de me parler » soupira-t-elle tandis que cette dernière s'installait auprès de Clarke.

« Il va falloir du temps pour que les choses se tassent » commenta Costia.

« Je sais. Je déteste me sentir prisonnière. J'ai vécu enfermée sur l'Arche toute ma vie, pour devenir prisonnière de Lexa et pour finir séquestrer dans ma chambre à cause de ce sauvage. »

« Ils s'habitueront à ta présence » la rassura Costia « Ça n'a pas été si simple pour moi non plus, ai confiance ».

« Oui » répondit Clarke morose, « J'espère que tu as raison ».

Costia savait la vraie raison de la mélancolie de la skai fille.

« Donne-lui du temps _Klark_ »

« Elle m'évite et me fuit »

« Une fois qu'elle aura récupérer ses capacités, elle reviendra, tu verras ».

* * *

Clarke n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, cependant elle avait vu le soleil décliné, la lumière changé. Dans une salle qui lui été dédiée voisine à sa chambre, elle avait entreposé ses dessins depuis son arrivée sur terre. Elle faisait les cent pas, des visages dessinés au crayon paraissaient l'observer malgré leurs regards fixes. Presque chaque jour, elle venait admirer ses œuvres passées. Il y en avait tellement. Elle avait trouvé des difficultés à créer quand Lexa avait été introuvable. Son inspiration s'était tarie, elle n'avait rien pu dessiner, elle n'avait plus le goût à cela.

A son arrivée sur terre, elle s'était jetée dans une série de croquis et d'esquisse hallucinantes, marquant la feuille à coups de crayon. Parfois enfermée du matin au soir, elle avait alors perdu la notion du temps. Au travers de ses dessins on découvrait la vie que Clarke avait vécue sur l'Arche. C'était son exutoire. Ses créations étaient si réalistes et si tragiques que parfois elle avait l'impression de s'y trouver à nouveau. Figée dans le papier, cette scène où trois cent personnes s'étaient portées volontaires pour mourir, afin d'offrir l'oxygène à leur être aimé. Ses dessins si réels semblaient précipiter la jeune femme dans le vide. Tous exprimaient la même stupeur horrifiée, la même incompréhension, aujourd'hui encore quand il s'agissait de l'Arche.  
Une des servantes avait failli s'évanouir en les découvrant. En conséquence, toujours terrifiée à leur vue, elle avait décidé de ne plus remettre les pieds ici.

Puis Lexa était revenue, blessé mais vivante. Même si elle souffrait de la distance que lui imposait la commandante, elle était heureuse de la savoir sauve et celui lui suffisait à dessiner de nouveau.

...

Cela faisait deux jours que la commandante évitait Clarke, elle répondait occupé à chaque fois que la jeune blonde essayé de la rencontrer.

« De gros nuages gris arrivent sur nous _Heda_ » marmonna Anya « J'ai fait rappeler les chasseurs ».

« Bien...la _ska_ i fille est rentrée ? » S'inquiéta la commandante.

« Je pense qu'elle a dû écourter sa balade à cheval en voyant cette masse noire, _Heda_ ! ».

Lexa s'approcha d'une fenêtre pour scruter l'enclos des chevaux à travers le rideau de pluie qui s'abattait. Il faisait très sombre et elle ne discernait rien au-delà de quelques mètres.

« Les chevaux sont tous à l'abris ».

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la chercher ? » Suggéra Anya à Lexa

« Avec cette pluie, il n'y a aucun moyen de la pister. »

Anya avait rejoint Lexa et elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Dehors, les éclairs et le tonnerre se succédaient à présent de façon continue.

«Vas-y » chuchota Anya.

Haussant les épaules, Lexa s'empara de son manteau suspendu. A peine dehors, elle eut l'impression qu'on lui renversait un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête et elle courut jusqu'à l'enclos des chevaux et en prépara un. Sans doute allait-elle croiser Klark sur la route, sauf si elle avait vraiment eu un problème. Dans la forêt alentour, un ou deux arbres tombaient à chaque orage. Or celui-ci semblait particulièrement violent.  
Une fois sur le chemin qu'elles avaient arpenté toutes les deux auparavant, elle se déplaçait au pas tout en lorgnant les côtés. Elle avait beau essuyé son visage, sans grand succès contre le déluge, et elle devait contourner les immenses flaques qui s'étaient formées en quelques minutes sur le sol. Après des mois sans pluie, la terre ne pouvait pas absorber autant d'eau d'un coup, la colline ruisselait littéralement.  
Ce fut presque à la fin du chemin qu'elle distingua une grande forme sombre qu'elle devina être le cheval. Elle reconnut Clarke immobilisée près d'un talus, quasiment sous un grand arbre.

« Par les Dieux!, elle est folle! »

Elle talonna son cheval dans sa direction, et appela la jeune blonde. Comme il ne se produisait rien malgré ses appels, elle connut soudain quelques secondes de panique. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Klark? L'idée lui parut intolérable et la fit sauter de son cheval encore au galop, le cœur battant. Presque en même temps la skai fille se releva.

« Bon sang, _Klark_! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? » Hurla-t-elle entre deux roulements de tonnerre.

« Je me suis perdue! Et avec cet orage je n'y vois plus rien! »

« Ne sais-tu pas, qu'il ne faut jamais s'abriter sous un arbre?! »

« Euh... Non je ne savais pas, en même temps sur l'Arche y en avait pas ! »

« Tu es irresponsable! »

Lexa l'avait saisie par le bras et elle la poussa sur son propre cheval montant à son tour devant elle, puis attacha l'autre animal au sien.

« Aller! Avance... »

Exaspérée Lexa tira sur les rênes du cheval de Clarke qui refusait d'avancer. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un état pareil ? La peur ressentie quelques instants plus tôt refluait lentement, la laissant furieuse. Elle prit une grande inspiration, détacha l'animal mais ne descendit pas tout de suite. Avoir cru Klark en danger lui faisait un drôle d'effet, très disproportionné. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Klark? Dieux, qu'éprouvait-elle exactement pour Klark? Elle était attirée par la skai fille mais jusqu'à quel point?  
Elle finit par descendre du cheval. Elle se sentait sonnée, atterrée et elle resta deux secondes sous l'averse qui ne faiblissait pas, se demandant si cette impression n'était due qu'à l'orage. Elle tapa d'une claque ferme sur la croupe du cheval de Klark qui sortit aussitôt de sa torpeur dû à l'orage. Lorsqu'elle prit place de nouveau devant la skai fille, elle se sentait si mal à l'aise qu'elle ne trouva rien à dire.

« Tu connais le chemin de retour même dans le noir, je suppose? » Interrogea Clarke du bout des lèvres.

« _Sha._.. »

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas eu de chance, ce soir! »

La commandante attrapa les rênes des deux chevaux et se déplaça, s'engageant lentement sur le chemin détrempé.

« J'ai rêvé, Lexa, ou tu m'as traitée d'irresponsable? »

« Tu t'es arrêtée sous un arbre »

« A ce moment-là, il ne pleuvait pas, l'orage était encore loin. Je me suis arrêtée là parce que mon cheval était nerveux et que j'ai eu peur qu'il s'emballe. Après dix minutes, alors j'ai voulu repartir, surtout en voyant le ciel qui devenait tout noir, mais ce satané cheval refusait d'avancer. »

Clarke rageait après elle, après le cheval, après le temps. Lexa retrouva enfin un ton affectueux pour lui faire remarquer que les chevaux étaient des êtres sensibles.

« Tu n'es montée qu'une seule fois à cheval, tu aurais dû demander à quelqu'un de t'accompagner ».

« Je persiste à croire que _'irresponsable'_ est un peu fort »

« Désolée »

« Et j'ai aussi passé l'âge des leçons de morale. »

« Admettons, mais je suis venue te chercher »

« J'aurai préféré quelqu'un d'autre. Au moins, on se serait offert un fou rire. Les commandants ne savent pas s'amuser de ce genre de situation. Avec eux, un incident devient une affaire personnelle. Or, moi, maintenant je déteste les chevaux. »

« Ils te le rendent bien, on dirait »

En arrivant devant la grande maison de Lexa, elles constatèrent que la pluie faiblissait un peu et que le tonnerre s'éloignait.

« Tu devrais mettre des vêtements secs Klark ! »

« Eh bien je suppose que je dois te remercier »

Lexa hocha la tête et la skai fille s'éloigna au pas de course. La commandante s'obligea à ne pas claquer sa porte, frustrée, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers sa chambre.

 **A suivre…**


	5. Chapter 5

Je me répète mais vous êtes vraiment formidable ! Je pense que je n'aurai pas continué sans vos petits mots d'encouragements, alors merci !

 **Note :** Le prochain chapitre contiendra une scène M oui la marmite commence à chauffer ^^

* * *

 **Précédemment**

 _« Je persiste à croire que 'irresponsable' est un peu fort »_

 _« Désolée »_

 _« Et j'ai aussi passé l'âge des leçons de morale. »_

 _« Admettons, mais je suis venue te chercher »_

 _« J'aurai préféré quelqu'un d'autre. Au moins, on se serait offert un fou rire. Les commandants ne savent pas s'amuser de ce genre de situation. Avec eux, un incident devient une affaire personnelle. Or, moi, maintenant je déteste les chevaux. »_

 _« Ils te le rendent bien, on dirait »_

 _En arrivant devant la grande maison de Lexa, elles constatèrent que la pluie faiblissait un peu et que le tonnerre s'éloignait._

 _« Tu devrais mettre des vêtements secs Klark ! »_

 _« Eh bien je suppose que je dois te remercier »_

 _Lexa hocha la tête et la skai fille s'éloigna au pas de course. La commandante s'obligea à ne pas claquer sa porte, frustrée, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers sa chambre._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 Heda et la prisonnière.**

Le lendemain matin, le temps était redevenu calme mais le ciel restait plombé, avec une température en baisse. Cette fois l'été avait cédé la place à l'automne.  
Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la terrasse de sa chambre, Lexa grimaça en découvrant le paysage. Les murs et les toits de Polis étaient nettement plus beaux au soleil que dans cette lumière blafarde. Elle faillit retourner sous ses couvertures en peaux mais elle n'avait plus sommeil et avait un tas d'affaire à réglé, avec ou sans nuages. Après une toilette rapide, elle farfouilla dans son mobilier à la recherche de vêtements un peu plus chaud. Avant de commencer sa journée la commandante avait pour habitude de se balader dans les rues de Polis. Il était impossible de s'imaginer un endroit plus gai ou plus chaleureux. A chaque visite, elle était frappée par cette atmosphère unique, et était toujours sous le charme du marché et de ces maisons. Il régnait toujours une intense animation.

Songeuse, Lexa enfila son armure par-dessus ses vêtements. Penser aux années de son apprentissage en tant que Heda, aux guerres, à toutes ses vies qu'elle avait pris, à sa solitude, ne faisait que l'attrister, or pleurer sur son sort n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle s'équipa de ses armes puis descendit dans la cuisine où curieusement, il n'y avait personne. Les servantes étaient déjà passées par là, ainsi que l'attestait le petit déjeuner sur la table avec du café encore fumant. Lexa se servit un grand bol et se délectait de son arôme.

« Déjà debout? » S'étonna Gustus en entrant. « Tu aurais pu dormir un peu plus, le temps de guerre est révolu »

 _« Heda_ a toujours des affaires a réglé, veux tu te restaurer avec moi? »

« Volontiers, _Heda_ ! »

« Ce temps est sinistre, et j'ai froid »

Gustus mit une énorme tranche de pain avec du fromage et du miel dans sa bouche et vint s'assoir en face de Lexa.

« Je n'aime pas l'hiver » soupira-t-elle

« Nous y sommes pas encore »

« L'automne ne me plait pas non plus. Tout qui jaunit et qui tombe, le vent, la pluie, l'humidité, merci bien! »

« Console toi _Heda_ , on allumera des feux dans la cheminée si tu le désir et tes servants te prépareront du gibier! »

Lexa roula des yeux. Elle n'était pas une grande mangeuse comme Gustus.

« Comment fais-tu pour être toujours optimiste? »

« Pas toujours _Heda_ , je me fais toujours du souci pour toi. Mais les temps sont calmes et je vois plutôt le verre à moitié plein. Polis se porte bien. »

Pour sa part, Lexa semblait souvent taciturne, et se préoccupait trop de son peuple. Pourtant les choses allaient très bien. Gustus la soupçonnait d'avoir d'autres problèmes, dont elle ne voulait pas parler.

« La _ska_ i fille a filé dans sa salle dès l'aube en emportant du café. Je l'ai croisé en faisant ma ronde. Je pense qu'on ne la verra pas de la matinée, elle avait l'air d'une humeur de chien ».

« Elle est toujours comme ça en ce qui me concerne. Sais-tu ce qu'elle fait? »

« Malheureusement, elle n'est pas bavarde sur le sujet, elle te ressemble sur certains points. »

Complices, ils finissaient leur café dans un silence rassurant.

Après avoir fini son petit repas, Lexa décida d'aller voir Clarke dans son atelier, comme l'avait surnommé la _skai_ fille.

Elle était la seule à pouvoir y entrer. Tous les autres, Clarke, leur avait interdit. Elle se dirigea vers la petite porte, frappa un coup léger et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, se faufila à l'intérieur. A cause du verre dépoli des fenêtres, la lumière semblait carrément blafarde ici, d'autant plus qu'aucune bougie n'était allumée. Dans cette pénombre grisâtre, Lexa ne vit Clarke nulle part. Elle avança lentement au milieu des dessins posés sur des socles ou abandonnés à même le sol. L'Art de Clarke la fascinait tout en la mettant parfois mal à l'aise. Si le réalisme de certains visages l'effrayait carrément, en revanche elle se sentait éperdue d'admiration devant ces corps de femme, quelques-uns nus, tous d'une égale beauté avec leurs mains d'une infinie précision, leurs chevelures travaillées en cascade, leurs attitudes d'une grâce inouïe. « _On peut tout faire sur du papier »_ lui avait dit Clarke.

Elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers le fond de l'atelier, là où étaient entreposés ces sombres dessins. Plus courageuse que la servante, elle les avait longuement détaillés, la gorge serrée, le jour où la jeune blonde les lui avait dévoilés en la suppliant de ne pas avoir peur. Elle prétendait qu'ils n'étaient qu'une allégorie, un symbole, mais non, c'était bien ce qu'avait vécu la _skai_ fille sur l'Arche. La réalité figeait dans le papier.

Lexa s'arrêta une seconde le souffle coupé devant une grande œuvre inachevée. Il s'agissait d'une femme sur un cheval dressé sur ses pattes arrière. Ses cheveux sombres tressés, étaient libres dans le vent, brandissant fièrement une épée dans les airs. Seul le visage n'était pas terminé laissant ainsi la femme anonyme.

Clarke surgit entre deux socles, vêtus d'un pantalon de velours et d'un pull bien chaud.

« Tu regardes mon tableau? Il n'est pas terminé... »

« Magnifique, c'est magnifique _Klark_! On dirait que son sourire illumine cette pièce, quel panache elle semble avoir, on dirait qu'elle va bondir hors de la toile, comme tu l'as bien rendu.  
Ce que j'aime surtout c'est cette idée de lui avoir tressé les cheveux, ainsi qu'une couronne de lauriers, cela lui confère un tel air triomphant... »

Lexa avait presque envie de caresser la toile du bout des doigts.

« Cette forêt... Elle m'apparaît comme familière, on dirait que c'est celle que nous avons traversé ensemble, la première fois que tu es montée sur un cheval. Oui c'est bien cela le grand chêne, tu te souviens on s'était assise près de lui... »

Clarke était émue par la volonté de Lexa de décrire ce tableau avec sa propre vision, une vision beaucoup plus belle, beaucoup plus noble que le tableau qui était réellement accroché. Lexa s'inspirait de ses propres sentiments pour décrire le tableau. En voyant cela, Clarke ne pût s'empêcher de la contredire.

« Quel magnifique tableau _Klark!_ On dirait que tu as su percé le cœur à jour de cette femme. C'est tellement beau. Tu as su si bien rendre sa beauté, sa droiture et sa noblesse d'esprit. C'est comme si j'avais devant moi la vraie femme et cette impression de la connaître... »

« Ces mots me vont droit au cœur Lexa, Je t'en remercie... »

Lexa, en décrivant ce tableau, son tableau..., a mît son cœur à nue devant Clarke. Elle ne décrivait pas seulement la femme en armure brandissant son épée mais la femme qu'elle voyait au travers de la façade, de l'épée, du rang... Et Clarke en fut ému. Elle a enfin ouvert les yeux sur ces sentiments. C'est plus clair. Il n'y a plus de doute sur ses émotions. Elle l'avait toujours su.

« Si tu ne te sens pas d'humeur bavarde » proposa Lexa, « Je repasserai à un autre moment »

« J'apprécie de parler avec toi, il n'y a que toi qui oses franchir la porte »

« Peut-être parce ce que tu interdits de partager tes œuvres »

« Viens, allons-nous asseoir »

Elles s'installèrent sur deux tabourets près de la seule fenêtre de l'atelier.

« Tu possèdes un véritable talent _Klark_ , même nos artisans font pâle figure à côté de ton art »

« Quand tu dis ça, j'ai l'impression que tu parles de quelqu'un d'autre »

« Tu sembles bien amer » dit Lexa d'un ton neutre.

La jeune blonde contemplait le paysage au travers de la vitre. De là, elle pouvait regarder le ciel durant des heures, et aussi voir le peuple qui s'activait.

« Tu devrais dessiner beaucoup plus souvent des paysages en couleur, c'est ceux que je préfère ».

Levant les yeux sur elle, Clarke la dévisagea avant d'esquisser un sourire énigmatique.

« Ah Lexa... Je vais t'avouer un de mes secrets. Quand j'habitais sur l'Arche, j'enseignais les beaux-arts, aux enfants comme aux adultes, c'était mon métier. Et si un jour tu le souhaites, je pourrais te l'enseigner aussi »

A son tour, la commandante la scruta, surprise par sa demande.

« Je ne sais pas, _Klark_. Et puis, je n'ai guère de temps pour le loisir »

Elle hocha la tête avant de se tasser sur son tabouret, étendant ses longues jambes devant elle.

« Si tu restes un peu, je poursuis mon dessin. Ça te gêne ? »

« Pas du tout »

Clarke estompait les tons de gris avec ses doigts afin de dégrader les valeurs et réaliser des fondus.

La commandante était admirative, elle pensait que la _skai_ fille avait beaucoup de chance de savoir créer tant de chose avec presque rien.

« Ils te font peur, mes dessins, là-bas ? »

De sa main qui tenait le crayon, elle désigna le fond de l'atelier. Lexa ne tourna même pas la tête, sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait et réfléchissant à sa question. D'un seul coup d'œil, Lexa avait compris qu'il y avait une sombre histoire derrière ces dessins lugubres. La main qui les avait façonnées exprimait la douleur, le refus, mais aussi de la culpabilité. De quoi Clarke se sentait-elle coupable? Elle avait tenté la rébellion et s'était battue pour ses idées. Elle ne devait pas se sentir responsable des actes cruels des chanceliers de l'Arche.

« Ils me donnent le frisson, » finit-elle par répondre.

« Moi aussi. Je pensais les ranger, et puis... »

« Brûles les »

Elle accusa le coup, le visage brusquement crispé.

« Jamais ! Vraiment, jamais. Est-ce que tu sais le temps de travail que j'ai passé dessus? Mais je ne m'en séparerai pour rien au monde, je veux pouvoir continuer à les regarder. Quand je les regarde, je me souviens et je pleure. J'ai besoin de me souvenir ».

Un silence plana entre elles, qu'elles ne prirent pas la peine de rompre. Le bruissement du crayon sur le papier avait quelque chose d'apaisant, de presque agréable et, dans la pénombre ambiante, tous les dessins devenaient un peu flous, moins présents.

« Je crois que je vais te laisser, » annonça Lexa soudainement, « J'ai une réunion qui m'attend ».

Pourquoi se justifiait-elle? Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux tressés, trop longs, puis la laissa retomber. Dans ces rares moments, on pouvait déceler tout son charme, et sa jeunesse apparaissait encore plus flagrante. Clarke lui rendit son sourire avant de consulter sa montre, souvenir de son père. Étonnée de découvrir qu'il était presque l'heure du déjeuner, elle déposa son crayon et s'essuya les mains. Lexa se leva de son tabouret inconfortable, et tendit la main à Clarke.

« Avec un peu de chance, on aura droit à du faisan, viens »

Ignorant la main tendue, elle s'extirpa de son tabouret sans aide.

« J'ai déjà dit que... »

« Tu es capable de te débrouiller toute seule, je sais, personne ne peut l'ignorer! »

La commandante leva les yeux au ciel, mais son expression était si affectueuse que Clarke en fut émue. Malgré tous ses défauts, Lexa demeurait une femme extraordinaire. Appartenir à son clan était un honneur et un bonheur.

* * *

Clarke et Lexa avaient de nouveau partagé leur repas dans la grande salle. La guerrière avait fait préparer pour les deux des mets délicieux. Clarke prit plaisir au temps passé ensemble, plus encore à chaque fois, appréciant leur conversation. En outre, Lexa ne lui parut pas aussi austère qu'elle lui avait semblé. Elle avait même un certain sens de l'humour. Elle lui confia qu'elle aimait l'ordre et la tranquillité, une chose rare. Lexa avait un côté rassurant et était attentionnée, ce qui lui plaisait aussi.

Les yeux dans le vague, Clarke essaya de se souvenir de sa vie sur l'Arche. Il y avait eu des jours merveilleux au début, et d'autres solitaires, emplis de colère et de frustrations, à la fin. Bien-sûr, quand elle habitait sur l'Arche, elle n'était pas restée longtemps célibataire, elle avait eu des coups de cœur, des hommes lui avaient fait la cour, une liaison de quelques mois avec une charmante jeune fille avait même failli marcher. Clarke n'était pas un ange, elle éprouvait des désirs, des besoins qu'elle ne cherchait pas à étouffer. Néanmoins, toutes ses tentatives, elle n'arrivait pas à tomber amoureuse et finissait par perdre espoir. Rien de tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, cela faisait partie de son passé.

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur la commandante. Lexa pouvait se montrer charmante quand elle le voulait, à savoir la plupart de temps avec la skai fille, mais il lui arrivait aussi d'être sombre et, beaucoup plus rarement, de se mettre en colère. Clarke se souvenait d'une altercation avec un de ses guerriers, étonnée par la violence qu'elle pouvait montrer.

Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient joliment tressés, tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Depuis le début du repas, Clarke n'avait pas cessé de la contempler avec ravissement. Elle aimait son sourire espiègle, sa manière délicate de manger, ses yeux verts. Chaque jour qui passait la rendait plus heureuse et plus sûre d'elle.

« Veux-tu un dessert _Klark_ ? » Proposa Lexa

« Oh, oui, ces gâteaux sablés ! »

Amusée par sa gourmandise, Lexa lui sourit.

...

Après la réunion qui lui semblait avoir duré des heures, plongée dans ses pensées, Lexa s'engagea dans la rue qui menait vers sa maison. Elle vit au loin Costia penchée sur Clarke qui ne semblait pas être en forme. D'abord intriguée, puis soudain très inquiète, elle se hâta et se précipita vers les jeunes femmes. Clarke, qui appliquait une poche de glace contre sa joue, était en train de parler avec Costia.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive!? » S'écria-t-elle.

« Quint et sa bande » répondit la reine de la nation des glace.

«Costia! » Cria Clarke «Tu avais promis de ne pas en parler! »

« Me parler de quoi ? Que se passe-t-il? » Demanda sévèrement la commandante.

« Rien de grave Lexa, juste une petite altercation » rassura la jeune blonde.

« Il sera puni pour avoir osé lever la main sur toi! »

« Non Lexa, surtout pas, s'il te plait... Ce n'est pas en agissant comme ça que je vais me faire accepter de ton peuple ».

« Mais enfin, il mérite... »

« Lexa! C'est la seule chose que je te demande... Promets-moi! »

La commandante hocha la tête « Tu as ma promesse ».

« _Mochof_ , Lexa »

 _« Kostia_ , je te charge de convoquer Indra dans ma salle de réunion, maintenant laisse nous, je me charge d'elle ».

« _Sha Heda_! »

« Regarde-moi ça » dit-elle en se penchant sur la skai fille « Ta glace est fondue, tu en as d'autre en réserve ? »

« Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Tu les additionnes, ces temps-ci ! »

« A savoir? »

« L'orage de l'autre soir, l'altercation d'aujourd'hui... »

« Mais je ne suis pas responsable! » Protesta-t-elle outrée.

« Tu ne devrais pas te promener toute seule, si tu veux, Indra... »

« Non, je ne veux pas, merci »

Elle ôta la poche de glace, découvrant une belle ecchymose.

« Je me débrouille, Lexa, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi ou qu'on me tienne la main ».

Son air farouche aurait pu faire sourire Lexa si elle ne s'était pas sentie vexée. La protéger avait été un devoir pour elle depuis son arrivée sur terre. Cependant les mois passant, elle en avait peut être assez de ses attentions. Surtout de la sienne, car elle avait pris son rôle très au sérieux. De commandante, peut-être d'une amie, d'une complice et rien d'autre, forcément.

« Bien » dit-elle d'un ton léger, « Je retourne à ma réunion. On dîne ensemble ce soir? »

« Je ne crois pas. Je vais me coucher tôt, j'ai un sacré mal de tête »

« Prends soin de toi, _Klark_ ! »

A contre cœur, elle quitta la skai fille en ayant l'impression de l'abandonner.

Indra l'attendait, sa pause réunion était terminée, ce qui acheva de la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Une heure plus tôt, elle avait le cœur léger, prête à se jeter dans le travail, et à présent elle se sentait démotivée. Elle aurait préféré rester en ville, emmener Clarke dans une balade, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

« Indra, tu veilles sur la _skai_ fille et qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas. »

« _Sha Heda_ ! Permettez-moi de parler vrai sans conséquence »

« Je t'écoute, Indra »

« Sauf votre respect _Heda_ vous avez du travail, alors oubliez là ! Je vous préviens que rien de bon n'en sortira de tout ça, votre désir pour elle, il faut que ça vous passe, remettez-vous la tête à l'endroit, votre peuple a besoin de vous ».

« Je t'ai entendu, vas! Maintenant »

 _« Sha Heda! »_

Lexa avait envie de se défouler à l'épée avec toute cette tension qu'elle avait accumulée. Ne pas être en accord avec elle-même était inhabituel, inconfortable. Pire encore, elle était faible devant la skai fille.

...

Sous la douche, son ecchymose se rappela douloureusement à elle. Quel abruti, ce Quint! Qu'espérait-il d'elle? Ses mots acerbes raisonnèrent encore dans l'esprit de Clarke. « _La putain d'Heda_ », l'avait-il appelé. Cette fois-ci, elle s'était défendu bec et ongles. Mais avait encore plus reçu en retour. Elle fila se lover sous sa couverture. Bien calée contre les oreillers, elle eut enfin une pensée pour Lexa. Elle devait bien se l'avouer. Elle était séduite, attendrie, amusée mais pas amoureuse. Pas encore, du moins.  
 _« La putain du commandant_ » ces mots résonnèrent encore et encore. Même si elle connaissait la vérité sur les termes du contrat de Costia, elle ne voulait pas juste être une distraction physique « jamais ! » répéta-t-elle.

Ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pas été particulièrement aimable avec Lexa. Cette dernière était très observatrice, il ne fallait pas qu'elle remarque un quelconque changement d'attitude. Se trahissait-elle lorsqu'elle s'adressait à elle? Elle ne devait absolument rien laisser deviner de cet étrange sentiment qui la bouleversait désormais. Il fallait détruire ça et de toute urgence. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède, ça serait comme se vendre.  
Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, même quand Lexa était de dos. Elle avait remarqué le reflet de certaines mèches dans sa chevelure au soleil, ses tresses complexes et finement tissées, la délicatesse de sa nuque, et puis, plus bas, ses petites fesses rondes moulées dans son pantalon de cuir. La détaillée de cette façon était presque instinctive. Parfois elle s'obligeait à baisser les yeux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie une telle attirance. Aujourd'hui, elle était tout à fait consciente qu'elle avait de jolis seins en forme de pommes, sous son armure.

...

Lexa avait lu des parchemins jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, incapable de s'endormir, puis avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil agité. A 5 heures, elle se réveilla en sursaut, émergeant d'un cauchemar. Elle était trempée de sueur, et des larmes semblaient avoir collé ses paupières.

« _Nomon,_ Mère... »

La vision était encore si présente dans sa tête qu'elle se redressa d'un bond, ses genoux repliés contre elle. Dans ce rêve affreux, qu'elle faisait parfois, elle voyait sa mère tué sous ses yeux, égorgée s'étouffant dans son propre sang. Le décor n'était jamais celui de Polis, et elle se trouvait là, incapable de bouger. Et durant ces interminables minutes sa mère qui la fixait de ses yeux verts agonisants, devant l'enfant qu'était Lexa hurlant dans une atroce angoisse qui finissait par lui couper le souffle.

Elle s'obligea à respirer lentement, puis elle alluma une bougie, se servit un grand verre d'eau et but à grandes gorgées. Autour d'elle sa grande maison était silencieuse, tout le monde dormait. Le seul bruit était celui du vent sifflant dans les cheminées. Bien-sûr, après le meurtre de sa mère, elle aurait pu prendre cet endroit en horreur, mais de façon paradoxale, elle restait attachée à Polis. Elle s'y sentait aimée et en sécurité, elle y trouvait des souvenirs qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier. Et pour elle qui n'avait pas de famille, son peuple représentait ses véritables attaches. Où serait-elle mieux qu'ici lorsqu'elle avait du vague à l'âme ?

Elle se leva, inutile d'espérer se rendormir maintenant, autant descendre en cuisine se faire un bon café. En passant devant la porte de Clarke, tout le long du couloir elle marcha sans faire de bruit à fin de ne pas la réveiller, au niveau du palier, elle eut une ultime pensée pour elle. De nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis le jour de la mort de sa mère et ce temps avait apporté l'apaisement. Lexa s'en rendait compte à part les cauchemars qui ravivaient le chagrin de façon aiguë mais ponctuelle, elle avait retrouvé la paix et se sentait prête à faire face à la vie de tous les jours.  
Dans la cuisine elle raviva les braises dans la cheminée et y déposa le café.  
Lexa ampli un bol de café fumant avant d'aller s'asseoir tout au bout de la table au plus près du feu .Elle réprima un frisson, chauffer une maison de cette taille n'était pas une mince affaire .En hiver les servants se chargeaient d'entretenir les cheminées qui le reste du temps étaient fermées par une trappe.  
La porte donnant sur l'extérieur s'ouvrit à la volée derrière Lexa qui sursauta renversant un peu de son café sur son menton.

« Ah, Lexa ?! » s'exclama Clarke. « J'avais bien entendu du bruit et j'ai vu de la lumière »

Vêtue d'une chemise longue et de ses bottes noires, les cheveux en bataille, elle ne s'était pas coiffée, et peut-être même pas couchée.

« Tu dessines à cette heure-ci? » S'étonne Lexa

« Une insomnie. Comme toi je suppose »

Elle envoya sur Lexa la serviette qu'elle tenait entre ses mains d'un air narquois.

« Tiens, un bavoir, tu as du café dans le cou »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un bavoir, toute façon on n'entre pas dans une pièce comme ça, tu as carrément défoncé la porte ».

Ignorant la remarque, elle désigna le café.

« Je peux me servir ou il est réservé à ton usage personnel ? »

« Je t'en offre »

« _Mochof_ »

Elle emplit un bol puis vint s'assoir en face d'elle, sur l'autre banc.

« Je dois me réunir prochainement avec tous les chefs des 11 nations, je me languis déjà en avoir terminé avec ça, l'ambiance est toujours très tendue ».

« En ce qui concerne Nia? »

« Entre autres... Et toi ? » Dit-elle d'une voix douce « Tout va bien pour toi? »

Lexa ne parlait jamais beaucoup d'elle, et après cette confidence spontanée à propos de son travail sans doute préférait elle changer de sujet.

« Je crois qu'il faut que je trouve une occupation ».

L'idée venait de lui traverser la tête car, à la question de Lexa, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à répondre. Oui, ça allait à peu près, ni bien ni mal en réalité, et soudain, elle avait envie de mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie.

« Même si désormais tu es une femme libre, tu n'es pas obligée de travailler ou quoique ce soit, tu es sous ma protection »

« Je ne peux pas restée indéfiniment sans rien faire. C'est mal me connaître »

Lexa la considéra durant quelques instants avec une expression énigmatique, puis elle murmura :

« Tu as bien raison, amuse-toi un peu » dit-elle en tendant la main à travers la table pour la poser sur la sienne.

Bizarrement le contact sur elle parut lui déplaire, car la jeune blonde se leva aussitôt et alla chercher du café pour les resservir.

« A cette heure-ci, pas question de se rendormir. Je vais retourner à mon atelier, j'emporte mon bol. »

Lexa la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle sortait.

« Comme moi » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle n'allait pas se recoucher non plus, toutefois elle pouvait prendre un bain bien chaud dans la salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre. Elle pourrait se prélasser profitant du temps qui lui restait avant d'attaquer dans son armure de commandante.

 **A suivre…**


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour tout le monde, merci infiniment pour votre soutien et vos petits mots ça fait toujours plaisir !

Voici la suite donc le chapitre 6 qui contient un léger petit M, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

 **Précédemment…**

 _L'idée venait de lui traverser la tête car, à la question de Lexa, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à répondre. Oui, ça allait à peu près, ni bien ni mal en réalité, et soudain, elle avait envie de mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie._

 _« Même si désormais tu es une femme libre, tu n'es pas obligée de travailler ou quoique ce soit, tu es sous ma protection »_

 _« Je ne peux pas restée indéfiniment sans rien faire. C'est mal me connaître »_

 _Lexa la considéra durant quelques instants avec une expression énigmatique, puis elle murmura :_

 _« Tu as bien raison, amuse-toi un peu » dit-elle en tendant la main à travers la table pour la poser sur la sienne._

 _Bizarrement le contact sur elle parut lui déplaire, car la jeune blonde se leva aussitôt et alla chercher du café pour les resservir._

 _« A cette heure-ci, pas question de se rendormir. Je vais retourner à mon atelier, j'emporte mon bol. »_

 _Lexa la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle sortait._

 _« Comme moi » marmonna-t-elle._

 _Elle n'allait pas se recoucher non plus, toutefois elle pouvait prendre un bain bien chaud dans la salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre. Elle pourrait se prélasser profitant du temps qui lui restait avant d'attaquer dans son armure de commandante._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 Heda et la prisonnière.**

En milieu d'après-midi, Lexa et Anya avaient prévu d'aller relever des pièges dans la forêt. En repensant aux paroles de la skai fille sur son besoin de s'occuper, elle lui proposa donc de les accompagner, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.

« Pas trop longue, la promenade hein? » Exigea Clarke.

« De toute façon, la nuit tombe tôt maintenant, on rentrera bien avant » promis la commandante.

Lexa marchait en tête avec détermination. Dans son enfance, elle avait arpenté les bois qui entouraient Polis, et avait même dormi à la belle étoile.

« Elle adorait exploré la forêt, découvrir les animaux, les arbres, ce qu'elle pouvait manger ou pas, la façon de faire du feu sans provoquer un incendie...Gustus passait des heures à la chercher. Il détestait ça. _Leksa_ pour son jeune âge était très maline ».

Amusée par les révélations inattendues d'Anya sur la commandante, Clarke se mît à rire et trébucha.

« Marche bien au milieu du chemin », lui recommanda la guerrière en la rattrapant par le bras.

Lexa s'était arrêtée pour décrocher un gibier de leur piège. Clarke se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil vers la commandante qui marchait derrière.

« Et regarde devant toi » ajouta Anya « Sinon tu vas te prendre les pieds dans une racine ».

De son côté la commandante ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des regards discrets sur la skai fille. Même si elle n'était pas dans son élément, elle la trouvait très forte et courageuse.

D'un geste machinal, Clarke remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle les portait mi longs et les laissait libres, fière de leurs reflets dorés. Comme elle n'était pas grande, elle se tenait très droite, avec un port de tête altier qu'on pouvait prendre pour de l'arrogance. Dans son visage aux traits fins, on remarquait surtout ses yeux bleus, expressifs et lumineux et ce grain de beauté à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Lexa venait de les rattraper et elle tapa sur l'épaule d'Anya.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien vous raconter de si sérieux? »

« On parlait de toi, _Heda_ » répondit la guerrière.

« Vas plutôt défaire les pièges _Onya_! »

« Non c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui pose beaucoup de question » intervint Clarke pour prendre sa défense.

Après avoir relevé plusieurs gibiers, le jour déclinait.

« On devrait rentrer en passant par le sentier escarpé » proposa Anya.

« Le passage est un peu difficile » fit remarquer Lexa « Mais si tout le monde est d'accord, on sera rentré plus vite. »

Elles n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, et déjà le jour baissait. L'une derrière l'autre, elles s'attaquèrent à la montée raide et escarpée qui les ramenait vers Polis.

Clarke avait la tête dans les nuages, ou plutôt vers l'Arche. De nouveau, elle trébucha, glissa sur la pente et fut retenue brutalement par Lexa.

« Si tu dévales » dit-elle en la remettant debout, « Il faudra tout recommencer. Tes bottes _skaikru_ ne sont pas faites pour la marche ».

« J'aurai dû mettre des bottes en fourrures et en peaux de bêtes peut être ?! » Ronchonna-t-elle. « Je m'en sors très bien et puis arrête avec tes conseils, merde! »

« La moquerie n'est pas le résultat d'un esprit fort, _Klark_! »

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Lexa et essaya de grimper dignement devant elle. Consciente d'avoir été totalement injuste, elle culpabilisait déjà. Pourquoi agressait-elle Lexa? Qui ne manifestait que de la gentillesse à son égard ? Trop de gentillesse sûrement ! Elle en avait assez de sa compassion, de sa protection. Tout ce qu'elle demandait était qu'on la laisse vivre à sa guise.

Reprenant son souffle, elle ralentit un peu, les muscles de ses cuisses tendus, peu habitués à l'effort physique. Elle avait envie de se retourner et de s'excuser, mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Lexa était-elle susceptible? Colérique, assurément mais rancunière peut être pas, alors sans doute elle ne se souviendrait plus de sa réflexion. Autour d'elle le sentier escarpé disparaissait laissant apparaître une forêt tapis de mousse verte. Elle se laissa tomber près d'un arbre pour s'adosser sur le bois. Non loin d'elle, Lexa et Anya s'étaient assise sur une souche de mousse moelleuse et l'observaient avec un sourire amusé.

« Dure balade, hein _skai_ fille? »

Clarke hocha la tête à Anya en lui rendant un sourire, tandis que Lexa passait devant elle sans la regarder, elle tendit la main à la jeune blonde et l'aida à se relever. Apparemment, elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait oublié.

« Quand dois-tu partir à _Tondisi_? » Demanda Anya à son Heda.

Étonnée, Clarke leva la tête vers Lexa.

« Tu vas partir? »

« _Sha_! Juste après la réunion des 12 nations ».

« Tu pars longtemps? »

« Deux semaines, je pense ».

Trouvant étrange que la commandante ne lui en avait pas parlé auparavant et supposant qu'elle se déplaçait pour des affaires importantes, Clarke n'ajouta rien.  
Néanmoins, son absence allait créer un grand vide, elle avait l'habitude de la présence de Lexa à ses côtés.

Elles se remirent en route, devant elles, au loin, les toits des maisons de Polis se détachaient sur le ciel sombre.

...

La balade avec les guerrières l'avait plus que fatigué, aussi préféra-t-elle écourté le diner. Elle resta un long moment à prélasser ses muscles douloureux dans un bon bain chaud avant de rejoindre la chaleur de son lit.

Totalement détendue sous ses couvertures, elle entendit toquer à sa porte. Elle fut surprise de découvrir Lexa sur son palier. Elle l'invita à rentrer et durant une ou deux secondes, elles restèrent à se scruter, puis Lexa s'approcha, ses yeux dévièrent sur sa bouche puis elle prit doucement son visage entre ses mains, le plus délicatement possible, comme si elle était en porcelaine.  
Après un temps qui leur parut interminable à toutes les deux, elle posa enfin sa bouche sur celle de Clarke. La jeune blonde faillit défaillir sous la douceur du baiser. Plus que consentante, Clarke ouvrit les lèvres, et elles s'embrassèrent longtemps, avec une sorte de ferveur émerveillée. Quand Lexa reprit son souffle, elle lui chuchota :

« Si tu n'es pas sûre, tu dois me le dire »

« Eh bien... J'ai très peur... »

« De moi? »

« Eh bien, de... »

La jeune commandante devina son embarras et lui murmura

« De ça? »

Posant les mains sur ses seins, elle lui effleura à travers le tissu. Parcourue d'un frisson, Clarke renversa la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Lorsque la jeune brune se mit à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, Clarke laissa échapper un léger soupir et se cambra pour qu'elle puisse dégrafer son sous vêtement. Durant quelques instants Lexa la contempla en silence avec émerveillement. Tout était beaucoup plus intense que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Clarke était si magnifique, sa peau si claire et douce à la fois.

« Tu es tellement belle, _Klark_ ... »

Elle embrassa son cou, son parfum était enivrant et irrésistible. Elle descendit tout le long avec sa langue dans le creux de son épaule, et aspira la pointe d'un sein érigé par le désir, puis elle la prit par la taille et l'attira vers le lit.

« Tu es bien sûre ? »

 _« Sha_! Continue » répondit Clarke avec envie.

Debout devant la commandante, à moitié nue, elle paraissait si petite, si fragile, sa peau si pâle. Lexa baissa audacieusement la fermeture du pantalon et lui fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Puis elle se débarrassa de sa propre chemise, avant de l'entourer de ses bras protecteurs, et la plaquer contre sa poitrine chaude et palpitante. Ce premier contact de leurs peaux les fit frémir envoyant des ondes de plaisirs vers leur entrejambe. Lexa avait tellement envie d'elle, qu'elle se demanda si elle allait réussir à se contrôler. D'elle-même Clarke s'allongea sur les couvertures chaudes en peaux. Levant les mains, elle défit les armes de la commandante et impatiente s'attaqua au bouton du pantalon. Quand elle la toucha, Lexa s'arrêta de respirer, son entre jambe vibrait de plaisir.

« Attends, s'il te plaît... » Murmura Lexa entre deux souffles.

Si Clarke la caressait maintenant, elle allait craquer. Elle acheva de se déshabiller elle-même et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

« Je veux d'abord pouvoir te regarder » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Lexa commença par effleurer ses chevilles du bout des doigts, ses genoux, ses cuisses, et s'aventura plus loin avec des gestes très doux. La jeune blonde se tortillait sous ses tendres caresses, impatiente elle poussa un grognement de frustration qui fit sourire la guerrière fièrement. Quand elle découvrit l'humidité de Clarke, elle comprit qu'elle était aussi excitée qu'elle, elle se fit plus précise et plus attentive, bien décidée à la conduire à l'extase. Lexa jouait avec ses doigts et torturait avec plaisir son clitoris gonflé de désir. Après quelques gémissements, Clarke ouvrit ses jambes pour mieux s'offrir. Fiévreuse, elle désirait plus, elle avait besoin de davantage.

« J'ai envie de te sentir sur moi... En moi...Lexa »

Répondant à sa demande, elle vint se placer au-dessus d'elle, emboîtant parfaitement leurs corps, la nudité de Clarke au contact de sa peau sous elle était un vrai supplice. Elle vit le désir brûlant dans les yeux de la skai fille, tout proche du plaisir. La jeune blonde s'abandonnait et ondulait sous son corps l'incitant à continuer, à franchir les limites. Lexa captura passionnément ses lèvres avec extase et doucement elle la pénétra de ses doigts fins, sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

« OH mon Dieu ! »

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut, à bout de souffle, complètement choquée et frustrée par ce qu'elle venait de rêver. Son corps était encore parcourut de vibrations intenses. Elle attrapa son énorme coussin, le plaqua vigoureusement contre sa poitrine et enfoui sa tête dedans en resserrant ses cuisses fermement dans une vaine tentative d'apaiser son excitation.

« GGrrrrrahhhhhh !, tu vas me rendre folle ! »

...

Le lendemain en fin de journée, la commandante avait fait demander Costia dans sa salle de réunion.

 _« Kostia_ ! Je sais que tu as hâte de retrouver ta famille après cette année passée auprès des _Trigedakru_ , mais je préfèrerai que tu attendes mon retour de _Tondisi_. Je ne veux pas laisser _Klark_ toute seule pendant mon absence »

« _Sha Heda_ ! J'attendrai ton retour, sois sans crainte ! »

« _Mochof Kostia !_ »

« Je réglerai les derniers détails de mon départ avec _Onya_ ».

« _Onya_ et toi ! N'est-il pas ? Ou je me trompe ? »

« Tu es clairvoyante _Leksa_ »

« C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre » répondit Lexa.

« Comment as-tu su, nous avons été très discrète, nous n'avons pris aucun risque qui pouvait nuire à notre accord »

«Est-ce que c'est sérieux entre vous? » Demanda-t-elle.

Costia hésita. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, ni comment définir leur relation. Elles s'aimaient, mais ne s'étaient pas encore posées de questions sur l'avenir. Ou plutôt que récemment avec le départ imminent de Costia.

« Je ne sais pas » avoua-t-elle

Elle s'était toujours montrée honnête avec Lexa jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble? » Demanda Lexa

« Cela va faire cinq mois » confessa Costia d'une petite voix.

« Indra! » Cria Lexa au travers de la porte.

Indra apparut immédiatement sur le seuil de la salle de réunion et s'inclina avec respect « _Sha Heda_ »

« Je veux voir _Onya_ maintenant »

 _« Sha ! »_

Quelques minutes plus tard qui avait plongé Costia dans une profonde angoisse, Anya fit son entrée. Elle portait toujours ses vêtements en cuirs et de l'ombre à paupière autour de ses yeux, lui donnant une apparence froide et dure.

« Tu as mis volontairement la _Kongeda_ coalition en danger en entretenant une relation avec _Kostia_! Sais-tu ce qui l'en court pour les _natrona_ traîtres ? »

Costia était pétrifiée de peur. Elle connaissait la loi des Trigedakru, _Wamplei kom thauz kodon_ , la Mort par mille blessures.

« _Sha Heda_ »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes? » Demanda Lexa sérieusement.

« _Sha_ , je l'aime. _Osir keryon ste teina_ , nos âmes sont enlacées » répondit-elle avec force en regardant dans les yeux de son commandant.

« Tu as déshonorée ton peuple en agissant de la sorte, par conséquent je te bannie ».

« _Heda! No !_ » Costia failli s'écroulé à la pensée de ne plus jamais revoir la femme qu'elle aimait.

« _Em pleni_ ! Assez! » Le visage de la commandante était dur et sans émotion.

« Je te bannie à vivre parmi les _Azgeda_ au moins pour six années après cela tu pourras regagner ton peuple si tel est ton désir » énonça Lexa avec une esquisse de sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

« _Mochof Heda_ » dit Anya d'une voix tremblante, « merci beaucoup »

Elle lui était reconnaissante d'approuver sa relation avec Costia. Lexa s'était montrée incroyablement généreuse.

Costia la remercia du fond du cœur. Lexa leur donner la possibilité de vivre leur amour.

Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis la commandante sortit un parchemin.

« Voici les termes du contrat. En aucun cas, la vérité ne devra être dévoilée. Aux yeux de tous _Onya_ tu seras banni pour le motif d'avoir eu des propos allant à l'encontre de l'intégration du clan _Azgeda_ dans la _Kongeda_. De ce fait tu devras vivre et t'intégrer parmi eux, telle sera ta punition pour la basse estime que tu as sur eux. Tu seras mes yeux et mes oreilles et devras intervenir et lutter contre toute forme de rébellion. Tu devras aussi servir la reine _Kostia_ , lui obéir, la protéger et l'épauler dans son rôle à reconstruire son clan et à maintenir une paix durable avec les onze autres nations ».

Lexa et Costia partageait souvent le même point de vue. Costia était ferme mais raisonnable. Ce n'était pas un tyran mais elle ne s'en laissait pas conter non plus. Lexa avait toute confiance en elle et en son jugement. La commandante ne donna pas d'autres détails, elle ne le faisait jamais. Costia n'insista pas, elle avait un profond respect pour le travail de son Heda. Ce n'était sans aucun doute le début d'une phase nouvelle pour Costia. Elle fût une fois de plus reconnaissante à Lexa pour son aide. Elle allait devoir surveiller de très près le clan de la nation des glaces et écraserait toute forme de rébellion. Cette pensée était un peu effrayante. Tout avait été si facile quand la commandante avait pris les choses en main. Mais dorénavant, Anya serait à ses côtés…

La commandante s'était éclipsée laissant de l'intimité à ses deux amies afin qu'elles puissent se réjouir de ce moment.

« _Ogeda_ , ensemble nous y arriverons » prononça Anya en s'approchant doucement de sa compagne.

« Mon garde le plus sûr c'est toi, n'ai-je pas fait le bon choix ? »

Costia posa ses deux mains délicatement sur les joues douce d'Anya, ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à s'entremêler aux cheveux ténébreux aux pointes claires. La guerrière inclina légèrement la tête pour accepter ce tendre baiser et ne put empêcher sa main gauche de venir se placer sur le bas rein de Costia afin de l'attirer plus fort vers son propre corps. Costia glissa son bras autour du cou d'Anya et décolla ses lèvres pour lui sourire amoureusement, leur souffle chaud se mélangeait, leur front collé, les yeux dans les yeux, les pommettes rougissantes, Anya déposa de tendre baiser dans le cou à la peau blanche de Costia, puis remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour un baiser beaucoup plus appuyer. Une larme de joie perla sur la joue de la jeune reine, une larme exprimant, une trop forte émotion, de se sentir enfin aimer et désiré.

« _Ai hod you in seintaim_ , je t'aime aussi » répondit Costia.

...

Le soir venu, Clarke s'était joint d'elle-même au dîner de la commandante. Elle avait remarqué que depuis son retour Lexa était, distante, même si elle semblait échanger normalement, Lexa était toujours agréable, compréhensive mais dans ses yeux elle pouvait y lire de la tristesse.

Après le repas, elles restèrent longtemps assises devant la cheminée, à bavarder. Plus tard, elles sortirent sur le balcon et contemplèrent la beauté d'un paysage sous la nuit étoilée. La jeune blonde portait seulement une chemise longue, ses cheveux détachés et les pieds nus. Ce n'était guère romantique, mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu porter d'autre. Quant à Lexa, elle arborait un débardeur moulant et un pantalon léger tous les deux dans le ton gris.

« Crois-tu que ton peuple puisse descendre un jour sur terre ? » Demanda Lexa pensive.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. J'aime à penser que oui et je garde l'espoir de revoir ma mère un jour »

C'était précisément ce qui inquiétait la commandante. Elle avait peur que la skai fille soit brisé de ne plus jamais les revoir.

« Tu as besoin d'autre chose dans ta vie, _Klark_ » murmura-t-elle tendrement.

Lexa donnait l'impression de se porter volontaire pour les lui offrir et elle en fut touchée.

La jeune commandante pensa à Clarke et à toutes les contradictions qui l'habitaient. Elle était à la fois douce et dure, forte et vulnérable, parfois sérieuse parfois triste lorsqu'elle évoquait sa mère, puis heureuse, pleine d'enthousiasme quand elle découvrait quelque chose de nouveau. Elle était une femme complexe, se contentant de sa vie, mais avait des idées bien à elle qu'elle devait à l'éducation de sa mère. Ce qu'elle avait vu sur l'Arche l'avait traumatisé à vie, elle avait été propulsé dans un rôle de chef et n'avait depuis lors jamais cessé de chercher un équilibre entre sa raison et ses sentiments.

A l'instant, elle l'aurait voulu dans ses bras. La toucher, passer les doigts dans ses cheveux, poser une main sur ses seins ronds. Faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses hanches, caresser ses cuisses à l'intérieur, là où la peau est la plus douce. La humer derrière l'oreille et au creux de l'épaule pour démêler son odeur de celle de son parfum.

Lexa déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la skai fille.

« Bonne nuit ! _Klark_ ! »

La commandante avait subitement écourté la soirée, mais son regard empli de peine n'échappa pas à la jeune blonde.

Clarke la suivit à l'intérieur, elles allèrent chacune dans leur chambre pour la nuit.

...

Cela faisait une journée qu'elle n'avait pas vu Lexa et elle ressentait le besoin de la voir. Clarke se frayait un chemin à travers les rues de Polis. Elle emprunta un passage guidée et attirée par une force invisible. Elle pressa le pas et aperçut Lexa en train de monter sur son cheval, à quelques mètres devant elle.

« Lexa! » Cria-t-elle, alors que le cheval trépignait d'impatience de partir.

La commandante glissa à l'avant de la scelle.

« Tu viens ? »

« Quoi? Euh non, je ne peux pas ! »

« Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur _Klark_ »

Elle la dévisagea, ses yeux pareils à une forêt sauvage, explorant le visage de la jeune blonde.

Clarke ne pût se retenir, toujours attirée par cette force invisible,

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour monter! »

« J'y arrive toute seule! » Riposta Clarke en grimpant difficilement derrière elle.

Un battement de cœur plus tard, le cheval s'emballa et galopa vers l'avant. Clarke s'empressa d'enlacer la taille de la commandante. L'air frais lui piquait les joues, rendant ses yeux humides.

Elle blottit son visage contre le dos de Lexa, humant un mélange de parfum familier: monoï, cuir et une pointe de nature sauvage. Elle ne se posait même plus la question de savoir pourquoi elle se trouvait sur ce cheval. Elle sentait juste que c'était sa place.

Elles galopaient au travers de la végétation, Lexa avait tout son corps tendu et se forçait à maintenir une vitesse raisonnable pour ne pas effrayait la skai fille. Le soleil se cachait derrière la ville et elles s'engagèrent dans une clairière que Clarke ne connaissait pas. Lexa stoppa l'animal.

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose » Dit-elle avant de descendre du cheval avec une grande facilité.

Elle sauta d'un seul bon souple et gracieux et atterrit sur ses deux pieds et s'éloigna.

L'entrejambe de Clarke lui faisait souffrir dès qu'elle posa pieds à terre. Très peu habituée à tout ça, elle suivit Lexa d'un pas incertain qui disparut derrière un bosquet.

« Attends-moi ! »

« Par ici, _Klark_ ce n'est pas loin! »

Après avoir contourné le bosquet, la skai fille tomba devant une grande paroi rocheuse qui obstruait le passage.

« C'est un lieu que j'affectionne particulièrement. » Elle se décala de quelques pas en arrière et semblait scruter avec attention le mur de pierre.

« Il va falloir grimper. »

« Quoi! Non ! Il est hors de question que je me rompe le cou en grimpant sur cette chose ! »

Lexa se pencha vers la jeune blonde. Son haleine chaude lui frôlait presque son visage.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple mur pourrait t'effrayer » dit-elle en écartant une mèche blonde rebelle qui barrait son visage. Clarke aurait presque pu goûter à ses lèvres tant elles étaient proches.

« C'est ridicule ! Je préfère rentrer »

« Comme tu veux _Klark_ , moi j'y vais, à moins que tu n'es plus peur des chevaux, il va falloir que tu patientes un petit bout de temps avant que je ne revienne. »

« Je peux rentrer à pied ».

« _Klark_! » Souffla Lexa « ne dis pas de bêtise, c'est trop loin et tu n'y seras pas arrivé avant la nuit. Et puis toi seule seras capable d'apprécier ce que je souhaite te montrer. »

« Que me caches-tu Lexa? »

« Viens voir par toi même ! Je peux t'aider à grimper si tu veux »

« Non merci ! »

Clarke chercha une bonne prise puis commença à escalader la façade.

« _Klark_! Il n'y a rien de rabaissant à accepter mon aide »

« Je sais me débrouiller toute seule. »

Arrivée au sommet, elle se redressa et était aussi étonnée que Lexa par sa performance. Elle se pencha vers la commandante les mains fièrement sur sa taille.

« Alors! Tu viens? Où tu as besoin d'aide? »

Lexa ne pût cacher son sourire et à son tour escalada la roche et rejoignit la jeune blonde.

Cependant Clarke n'avait pas imaginé qu'une fois au sommet, la hauteur lui donna le vertige. Comment allait-elle faire pour redescendre? Attirée par le vide, soudain elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier, qu'une main forte agrippait son bras. Clarke était suspendu à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, ses pieds battant dans le vide. Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle et leva les yeux. Lexa était à genoux au sommet et la retenait d'une seule main dans une attitude très calme et non crispée par l'effort. Ses yeux verts profonds et brillants indéchiffrable à ce moment-là fixaient la jeune blonde.

« Décidément! C'est plus fort que toi! _Klark_ »

Lexa serra plus fort sa prise sur le bras de Clarke et la hissa sans difficulté au sommet.

« Mais ... Comment...? »

Le regard imperturbable de Lexa toujours encré dans celui de la skai fille, Clarke perdit momentanément l'usage de la parole. La commandante entrelaça délicatement ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune blonde et la déposa au sol de l'autre côté de la paroi rocheuse.

« Comment... Comment as tu fais? Je ne t'ai pas vu te déplacer derrière moi, ni que tu étais aussi forte! »

En guise de réponse Lexa hocha les épaules.

« Des années d'entraînements »

« Mais... »

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la commandante avait déjà quitté les lieux.

« Qu'a-t-il de si spécial cet endroit? »

« Viens! »

Elles traversèrent un grand jardin surplombait d'arbres magnifiquement alignés.

« Regarde » dit Lexa.

Clarke suivit du regard la direction qu'indiquait la jeune brune. Elle découvrit une ligne de statue alignée. Leur mouvement figé dans le marbre. Clarke se rapprocha pour examiner de plus près la première, complètement stupéfaite par tant de beauté. C'était de l'Art pur dans toute sa grandeur.

Elle se dirigea vers la seconde, éblouie par la beauté de la femme sculptée dans l'ancien temps. Ce lieu représentait les jardins de l'ancien monde, des vestiges encore parfaitement intactes. Quelques une étaient recouvertes de verdures qui donnaient encore plus de charme aux silhouettes blanches. Lexa suivait Clarke appréciant sa réaction, puis la dépassa son bras frôlant le creux de son dos.

Lexa désigna sa sculpture préférée. Il s'agissait d'une femme aux magnifiques ailes qui s'enroulaient dans son dos comme une tresse du Trigedakru. Un faisceau de lumière éclairait son visage lui donnant une aura presque divine.

« Elle est magnifique ! »

« Quand mon esprit me tourmente, c'est ici que je viens l'apaiser »

Clarke ne pût s'empêcher d'effleurer du bout des doigts les ailes de la statue puis plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux brillants de la jeune brune.

Lexa leva la main comme pour caresser sa joue, la jeune blonde frissonna d'anticipation, mais Lexa se ravisa au dernier moment et toussa pour détourner l'attention.

« J'ai rêvé tant de fois d'effacer tout ce que j'ai fait, de modifier le cours de notre rencontre, la façon brutale dont j'ai voulu te posséder. Mais c'est impossible... »

Devant l'absence de réponse de la skai fille, Lexa continua:

« Tu es gelée, nous ferions mieux de rentrer et de nous mettre au chaud ».

Lexa était désillusionnée, elle ne savait pas comment s'excuser, comment se faire pardonner et apparemment Clarke n'était pas prête à recevoir ses excuses.

La commandante se dirigea vers la façade qu'il fallait redescendre, et choisit un côté qui semblait plus facilement praticable. Cette fois-ci Clarke accepta l'aide pour la descente, les mains de Lexa effleurant la taille et les cuisses de la jeune blonde. Elles marchèrent côte à côte, leurs doigts se frôlant jusqu'au cheval qui attendait sagement. Clarke se hissa de nouveau derrière la commandante et inspirait avidement son odeur délicieuse tandis que l'animal s'élançait au galop.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cheval se stoppa brutalement en se cabrant légèrement sur ses pattes arrière. Sans s'y attendre, Clarke percuta le dos de Lexa et failli perdre l'équilibre mais, la commandante la rattrapa par la cuisse et la stabilisa.

« Désolée » marmonna-t-elle laissant sa main traînait sur sa cuisse un moment.

Une fois le pied à terre. Indra venait à leur rencontre.

« Le devoir m'appelle! »

 **A suivre…**


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée pour le retard mais je suis toujours là ! Encore merci pour vos messages, voici la suite.

Ps : le prochain chapitre sera légèrement rating M !

 _Pray for Paris..._

* * *

 _ **Précédemment**_

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, le cheval se stoppa brutalement en se cabrant légèrement sur ses pattes arrière. Sans s'y attendre, Clarke percuta le dos de Lexa et failli perdre l'équilibre mais, la commandante la rattrapa par la cuisse et la stabilisa._

 _« Désolée » marmonna-t-elle laissant sa main traînait sur sa cuisse un moment._

 _Une fois le pied à terre. Indra venait à leur rencontre._

 _« Le devoir m'appelle! »_

* * *

 **Heda et la prisonnière.**

Clarke entendit vaguement leur conversation. Un enfant de 3 ans, un dénommé Artigas avait disparu. Il avait échappé à la vigilance de sa mère et s'était aventuré dans la forêt. Si ce n'était pas le froid, les animaux sauvages auront raison de lui. La situation était urgente, il fallait agir vite.

Quatre équipes avaient été déployées. Indra, Gustus, Anya et Lexa, il fallait le retrouver avant la tombée de la nuit.

« Lexa! Je veux vous aider à retrouver le gamin. »

La commandante hocha la tête « viens »

Les équipes se déployèrent dans la forêt, chacune dans une direction précise. Clarke suivit la commandante qui avait pris de l'avance. Elle l'observa accroupie en train de gratter la terre près de la bordure de la forêt.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il est dans la forêt? »

« _Sha_! » Lexa acquiesça et s'épousseta les mains. « Par ici! Ce chemin mène au ruisseau. »

Elles rejoignirent celui-ci au pas de course puis soudain Lexa s'arrêta. Elle se mit à tourner en rond à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Nous sommes allées trop loin, un enfant de 3 ans n'aurait pas pu venir jusqu'ici » protesta Clarke.

« Par-là », Lexa s'éloignant du ruisseau et s'arrêtant devant des buissons épineux. « Il est par ici »

« C'est impossible qu'il ait pu passer par là »

Lexa était en alerte, elle scrutait soigneusement la forêt environnante.

« Attends-moi ici! » Elle franchissait la barrière épineuse et disparut en quelques secondes.

« Mais... Mais attends, je t'accompagne ! »

Mais Lexa était déjà loin.

Clarke plus têtue que jamais, s'engouffra à son tour dans la forêt obscure. De temps en temps elle apercevait au loin la chevelure brune de la commandante se déplaçant avec instinct sans même regarder où elle posait les pieds. Au contraire de Clarke qui peinait à travers les racines et les passages tortueux. La commandante semblait suivre une odeur, une piste invisible, totalement sûre d'elle tandis que Clarke ne percevait rien d'autre que des arbres et l'odeur de la forêt. Et si elle avait raison, le petit Artigas se trouvait quelque part dans le froid mordant.

Le soleil déclinait de plus en plus emportant avec lui sa chaleur. Clarke avait plus de mal à se déplacer, Lexa avait disparue. Et si elle ne s'était pas arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, elle aurait chuté dans le ravin qui s'étendait devant elle. Mais par où était passée la commandante? Puis soudain elle se pencha au-dessus du précipice et cria :

« Lexa! Artigas! » Aucune réponse.

Il faisait presque sombre, elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'enfant, avait perdu la trace de Lexa et s'était perdue elle-même. Comment allait-elle faire pour rentrer ? Elle se maudissait d'être aussi gourde.

Soudain un cri se fit entendre au fond du gouffre. Ça aurait pu être un enfant comme un animal, comment savoir? De là où elle se trouvait, Clarke ne voyait même pas le fond. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de savoir.

S'agrippant à de grosses racines, elle pénétra dans le vide et commença sa descente prudemment. Seulement la paroi faite de terre était instable, ses pieds dérapaient, la paroi s'effritait, ses mains glissèrent le long des racines. Clarke ne pût retenir un cri de douleur, ses mains lui brûlaient, son poids l'attirait vers le fond, elle se cramponnait désespérément. Elle essaya de percer le fond et de juger la hauteur, savoir si elle pouvait sauter.

« Tu peux lâcher, _Klark_! » Cria Lexa en dessous d'elle « Lance toi en arrière, Je te rattraperai ! »

« Je ne peux pas » répondit la jeune femme terrifiée. La voix de Lexa semblait trop lointaine, la hauteur trop importante.

« _Klark_! C'est comme la falaise, tu peux y arriver »

« J'ai failli me tuer »

« Mais je t'ai rattrapée » sa voix était douce et confiante « Fais-moi confiance! »

« D'accord »

Clarke s'élança et comme promis Lexa la rattrapa en enroulant ses bras autour de son buste et la serra contre elle. Clarke en eu le souffle coupé, la guerrière la serrer si fort contre elle.

« Je t'avais dit de m'attendre! Pourquoi ne m'écoutes tu pas? » Chuchota Lexa

Son souffle si proche du coup de la jeune blonde la frôla comme une tendre caresse. Clarke sentit une vague de chaleur traversait son corps.

« Euh... Je ne suis pas un de tes guerriers obéissant »

Une fois Clarke debout elle constata l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Sale, couverte de boue de la tête au pied. Elle examina la jeune brune qui n'était pas son cas.

« Mais comment est-ce que tu as fait pour...? »

Puis elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle remarquer la petite chaussure que Lexa tenait dans sa main.

« Où est ce que tu as trouvé ça? »

« Là-bas, j'étais sûre qu'il y serait, mais j'ai perdu sa trace, je n'y vois plus rien! »

Lexa rageait, et continuait à percer l'obscurité à la recherche d'une infime trace.

« Artigas ! » Clarke criait au fond du ravin, dans l'espoir d'une réponse.

Le fond du gouffre habitait une autre crevasse sombre et lugubre. Lexa sauta par-dessus atteignant l'autre côté toujours à la recherche d'indice.

Lexa perdait patience et grognait de colère « J'étais sûre qu'il se trouvait là »

A son tour Clarke franchit le précipice et scruta le sol au côté de Lexa.

Soudain la commandante se redressa toute ouïe et fit demi-tour sur elle-même. « Écoute »

Clarke entendit à son tour des pleurs qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus vers leur position. Quand soudain la silhouette de l'enfant se découpait dans l'éclat de la lune. Il courait droit sur elle, le fossé les séparant. A ce moment-là le cœur de la jeune blonde s'arrêta de battre.

« Artigas! Stop ! »

L'enfant réclamait sa mère, terrifié, il ne semblait rien entendre au travers de ses pleurs

« Arrête ! » Criait Clarke « Artigas ne bouge plus ! »

Seulement, l'enfant continuait sa course vers l'entrailles béante.

Clarke eu tout juste le temps de voir la chevelure brune de Lexa se déplaçant à une vitesse hallucinante.

Elle traversa le fond du ravin quand l'enfant glissa dans la boue et bascula dans le vide.

« Artigas! » hurla la jeune blonde qui voyait la scène se jouer au ralentit.

Lexa bondit sans une ombre d'hésitation au-dessus du précipice, élançant son corps dans les airs vers l'enfant. Elle le percuta de plein fouet et l'agrippa durement contre sa poitrine. Elle eut tout juste le temps de pivoter son corps, quand son dos heurta la paroi rocheuse épineuse qu'elle réduisit en poussière sous le choc de l'impact. Une douleur terrible traversa le corps de Lexa ravivant d'anciennes blessures. Clarke pût lire la souffrance sur le visage de la commandante avant qu'ils ne finissent leur course deux mètres plus loin. Clarke remercia tous les Dieux de la création, à peine eut elle le temps de rouvrir ses yeux, que Lexa se tenait debout devant elle avec Artigas cramponné tout sourire à sa poitrine. Clarke n'en revenait pas.

« Putain... »

 _« Klark_! Ce n'est pas un mot pour un enfant! »

La jeune blonde tellement heureuse de revoir le petit Artigas sain et sauf, le pris dans ses bras. L'enfant était sale, trempé et frigorifié mais heureux et tapait joyeusement dans ses mains.

« Dieu merci, il n'a rien » dit Clarke avec soulagement

« Pitain, pitain » répétait l'enfant

« Mais comment tu as fait ça? » Demanda la jeune blonde encore sous la surprise.

« Des années d'entraînement » répondit d'un air détaché la commandante.

« Regarde tu saignes, tu as dû te blesser, laisse-moi regarder »

« Non! Ce n'est rien! » Répondit la jeune brune en se détournant.

« Ce n'est pas rien Lexa ! Et comment as-tu fait pour sauter comme ça? »

« Plus tard ! Il faut rentrer, Artigas est glacé »

« Oui mais nous sommes coincés, comment va-t-on faire pour remonter? »

« Déshabille-toi! »

« Quoi!? Pour quoi faire? »

« Arrête de discuter et donne-moi ta chemise »

Clarke s'exécuta et grelotta en débardeur. « Je peux te faire le bandage ça ira plus vite »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi »

« Mais... »

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lexa serra la chemise autour d'elle en bandoulière.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? »

La commandante prit l'enfant et le cala contre son torse, la tête du petit Artigas en sécurité contre la poitrine de Lexa puis elle resserra la chemise plus étroitement autour de lui.

« Comme ceci, ça sera plus facile pour grimper. »

« Je n'y arrivai pas, je me suis blessée aux mains en descendant »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, aie confiance en moi! » Dit Lexa en la regardant droit les yeux.

Clarke savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle, elle lui faisait confiance et elle lui avait démontré à plusieurs occasions déjà. C'est à ce moment-là que Clarke se sentit importante pour Lexa. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit si bien même dans des circonstances pareilles, elle aurait presque oublié où elle se trouvait.

« Aller... On y va! Tu te tiens et tu me lâches jamais, d'accord? »

Clarke répondit vivement de la tête.

Lexa attrapa le bras de la skai fille et la hissa sur son dos. Elle guida ses jambes autour de sa fine taille. La jeune blonde resserra son emprise autour de son cou en essayant de ne pas l'étrangler.

Lexa fit quelques pas en arrière pour prendre de l'élan puis fonça droit sur la paroi. Clarke retint sa respiration au moment où la commandante prit appui et bondit dans les airs pour attraper une racine. Aussitôt fait, elle s'agrippa avec fermeté, encra ses pieds dans le mur et commença son ascension. Le poids de Clarke les entraînait en arrière mais Lexa ne flanchait à aucun moment. Quelques mètres plus haut, elle se hissa sur la surface en préservant le petit Artigas. Clarke roula sur le côté sur le sol glacé et ne bougeait plus, ahurie.

Lexa ne perdit pas une seconde et vérifia si l'enfant allait bien, puis toujours hors d'haleine, braqua sur Clarke un regard inquiet.

« _Klark_! Tu n'as rien? »

La jeune blonde se redressa et admira ses yeux verts scintillants sous le clair de lune.

« Tout va bien, Lexa ! »

Lexa prit une grande inspiration de soulagement et prit quelques secondes pour s'asseoir les mains tremblantes après l'effort qu'elle avait fourni. Elle passa sa manche sur son front pour éponger la sueur et c'est à ce moment-là que Clarke remarqua ses mains ensanglantées. La tunique tachée de sang à divers endroits et déchirée laissant les marques à découvert, les cicatrices que le pauna lui avait infligées. Clarke effleura la marque rosée délicatement du bout des doigts. Lexa se tendit au contact puis se déroba et poussa un nouveau soupir.

« Lexa... Je... Je te demande pardon, c'est de ma faute si tu as été blessée, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner »

« Non _Klark_ , je suis seule responsable, être _Heda_ signifie être exposé à toutes sortes de danger. J'ai perdu le compte sur le nombre de fois où j'ai été attaqué. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le jeune Artigas qui tira sur les cheveux de la commandante.

« Encore! Encore! »

« Oh non! Artigas. On va te ramener à ta maman qui doit être morte d'inquiétude. » Répondit la jeune blonde en caressant les cheveux ténébreux de l'enfant.

Lexa se leva et tendit la main à la jeune femme.

« En route, _Klark_! »

Tout le long du trajet, elles ne se lâchèrent pas une seule fois la main. La nuit était tombée, Lexa se déplaçait vite dans la pénombre, à chaque fois que Clarke heurtait une grosse pierre ou s'embronchait dans une racine, la commandante la retenait et s'assurait qu'elle ne trébucherait pas à nouveau. Elle pensait à Lexa, comment arrivait-elle à être si calme, si forte. Elle vibrait quand la commandante lui serrait la main pour l'encourager. Dès que leur mains étaient entrées en contact, Clarke n'avait pas cessé de frissonner, comme il était agréable, son cœur battait la chamade, elle l'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde.

Arrivée à Polis, Lexa lui lâcha la main, Clarke sentit aussi tôt le froid, la distance, à la perte du contact, elle aurait voulu la tenir encore plus longtemps.

« Mama ! Mama! » Artigas se tortilla dans les bras de Lexa pour descendre rejoindre sa mère.

Après mille remerciements des Trigedakru et un _bonne nuit_ , Lexa prit congé et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

...

De son côté la jeune blonde en fit de même, et plongea rapidement dans un bain salvateur, au contact de l'eau les égratignures de ses mains lui piquèrent. Elle pensa aussitôt à Lexa et à ce qu'elle allait endurer. Vu l'heure tardive Clarke pensa que la commandante n'aurai certainement pas déranger Nyko le guérisseur. Vêtue d'une chemise longue propre, elle se dirigea pieds nus vers la chambre de la commandante. Elle toqua deux fois à la porte, attendit une réponse puis entra.

 _« Klark_ ? Tout va bien? » Demanda Lexa assise sur son lit.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander si tu vas bien »

« Je vais bien, tes mains te font mal? »

« Euh... Non... Se sont que des égratignures » répondit-elle presque honteuse devant les blessures de la brune ténébreuse.

« Montre-moi tes plaies, puisque tu ne veux pas voir le guérisseur. » demanda Clarke.

« Elles vont bien j'ai mis de l'onguent »

« Je sais que tu t'es blessée au dos, seule tu ne peux pas correctement te soigner, je ne partirai pas d'ici avant d'y avoir jeté un œil ».

Lexa roula des yeux sous l'air têtu de la jeune femme puis accepta

« Très bien _Klark_ »

« Allonge-toi! »

Lexa obéit et s'allongea sur le ventre. Clarke prit place à ses côtés sur le lit, ouvra le pot et remonta la chemise sur les omoplates de la commandante.

Ce qu'elle vit stoppa son geste.

Lexa devina pourquoi et prit une voix basse sans émotion.

« Voici le corps le plus laid que tu ne verras jamais ailleurs »

Le dos de Lexa souffrait de multiples cicatrices et des deux impacts de balles récemment reçu. C'était une guerrière, ces marques attestaient de sa vie dangereuse.

« Je ne dirai pas ça »

Clarke mit la préparation sur ses doigts et fit pénétrer la pommade cicatrisante dans les plaies.

« Je vois le corps d'une jeune femme, qui n'a pas hésiter à sauter dans le vide, à risquer sa vie pour sauver celle d'un enfant. »

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, je dois protéger mon peuple. »

« Eh bien tu as tort! Tu fais plus que ça…Merci Lexa…pour Artigas »

Clarke continuait à enduire les plaies jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Lexa devienne plus profonde. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et remarqua qu'effectivement la commandante s'était bien endormie. Ce que Clarke trouvait normal après les efforts surhumains qu'elle avait fourni pour les sauver.

Elle continua ses douces attentions encore quelques minutes, profitant du sommeil de la jeune brune pour parcourir plus sensuellement son dos. Ses mains caressèrent ses omoplates, elle descendit pour suivre la ligne parfaite de sa colonne en malaxant au passage ses muscles durcis. Lentement, elle effleura ses côtes saillantes, regarda avec attention toutes ses cicatrices qui ne l'effrayaient pas du tout, elles faisaient parties de Lexa, elle imaginait toutes les souffrances qui se cacher derrière et il y en avait tant.

Elle attrapa sa taille fine, Lexa était vulnérable et endormie entre ses mains et Clarke aimait ça. Elle ne devait pas profiter de la situation mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à repousser cette envie qui la tenaillait depuis longtemps. Elle jouait avec le feu, si Lexa se réveillait que ferait-elle? Elle descendit ses mains dans une douce caresse jusqu'à la cambrure de ses reins, elle passa ses doigts sur deux fossettes terriblement attirantes. Elle continua ses caresses jusqu'à la limite du pantalon, elle voulait la toucher, sentir sa chaleur, ses doigts commencèrent à s'insinuer sous la barrière de tissus quand Lexa se mit à bouger dans son sommeil. Clarke réalisa qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça, elle devait résister aussi difficile soit-il à cette tentation.

« Je crois que je suis possédée » chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. « J'ai besoin d'un exorciste. »

« Moi j'ai besoin de toi, tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. » marmonna Lexa toujours endormie.

Clarke épuisée, n'eut pas la force de regagner sa chambre. La chaleur que dégageait Lexa était si tentante, qu'elle finit par s'assoupir à ses côtés.

La commandante se réveilla au milieu de la nuit et vit Clarke allongée près d'elle. Sans réfléchir, elle lui prit la main. A ce moment précis, elle se dit qu'elle ne changerait pour rien au monde cet instant. Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans son intimité, Lexa rêvait de lui ôter ses vêtements et laisser libre sa nudité, elle n'avait eu la moindre pensée coupable. Elle n'avait rien osé tenter, elle était partagée d'un double sentiment d'attirance et de peur de découvrir le rejet.

Elles s'éveillèrent baignée d'un lourd soleil d'où montait l'odeur de la rosée du matin.

Clarke inclina sa tête sans un mot et jeta un œil sur la commandante. Elle la vit sourire. Elle se hissa à ses côtés pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Malgré l'émotion qui l'atteignait, elle faillit éclater de rire: Lexa tendait vers elle un visage encore sous la surprise, ses joues pigmentées de rouge. Lexa se perdit dans ses grands yeux bleus, elle promenait ses mains dans la chevelure dorée qu'elle avait toujours admirée. La jeune blonde se logea dans les bras de Lexa pour ressentir ce sentiment de sécurité et de puissance, effleurant du bout des doigts les cicatrices gravées sur son bras, avec un petit sourire.

« Je... Je... Ta vie est bien trop précieuse pour être sacrifiée, je ne le permettrai pas... Nous avons encore du chemin à faire ensemble! »

« _Sha ai skai prisa_ , oui ma princesse du ciel »

* * *

Ces derniers temps Costia était beaucoup occupée avec les préparatifs de son départ. Et n'avait guère eu le temps d'une balade avec la skai fille.

« Je suis un peu surprise de te voir ici _Klark_ , mais tu es la bienvenue » affirma Costia. « Viens t'asseoir, tu me diras ce qui t'amène. »

Clarke obéit sagement et prit un siège en face de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'as pas de mauvaise nouvelle j'espère ? »

« Non rassure toi! Je n'ai plus recroiser ce sauvage de Quint »

« Tant mieux, tu y laisserais ta santé » plaisanta Costia. « Alors dis-moi tout! »

Clarke parut hésiter « eh bien... Je ne sais pas trop »

« Jette toi à l'eau, puisque tu es venue jusqu'ici, aller un peu de courage! »

« Voilà... Euh... Je crois que ... Lexa me plaît »

Lexa était très différente. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait ressenti quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pour personne auparavant. Elle avait eu beau le nier, se persuader que son imagination lui jouait des tours, elle n'avait pas pu.

Costia ne réagit pas. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour elle. Elle avait longtemps remarqué leurs manèges.

« Et alors? » Dit-elle simplement.

« Et alors? Tu ne vois pas le problème, que ça me pose? »

« Explique moi ça »

« Costia! Enfin nous sommes amies. Tu me connais très bien et tu comprends la situation entre Lexa et moi! »

« Tu es une femme libre aujourd'hui, je ne vois pas où est le problème et ce qui vous arrête ! »

« Ce qui ' _nous_ ' arrête ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arrivée »

« Pourquoi n'y arriverais tu pas? »

« J'ai des doutes sur ce qu'elle veut réellement de moi, si je ne suis qu'un défi ou qu'un trophée, elle n'éprouve que du désir rien de plus et ça, je ne pourrais pas l'encaisser »

« _Klark_ , aurait-elle la trouille? »

« Arrête avec ça » soupira la jeune blonde. « Je suis venue chercher des réponses. Tu vois notre relation s'est énormément améliorée ».

« Ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard. Tu as eu envie naturellement de te rapprocher d'elle et elle a apprécié ce rapprochement ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Deux femmes comme vous, célibataires et séduisantes, heureuses de passer du temps ensemble? Tu ne vois pas? Tu sais, il y a aussi ce que l'on appelle le langage corporel, et vous n'êtes pas vraiment discrète! Lexa, tu la frôles, tu la touches, tu la cherches constamment du regard, tu la sens en permanence ! »

« C'est parce qu'elle est protectrice envers moi et que je me suis habituée à ça »

« Mais non, tu n'as pas besoin d'être protégée et tu n'es pas en danger »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire! Pourtant à mon arrivée parmi vous je la détestais »

« Tu as appris à la connaître au-delà des apparences »

« Je ne la désirais pas, je la voyais comme un commandant impitoyable et non comme une jeune femme »

« Tu avais dressé des barrières entre vous. Mon subterfuge avec elle, notre fausse relation à altérer ton jugement. J'en suis encore désolée mais j'étais obligée de me présenter à toi ainsi »

« Je sais. Alors tu m'encourages? »

« Non _Klark_ ! Ce n'est pas à moi de t'encourager ou te décourager. Il s'agit de ta vie, de tes choix. Je te rappelle seulement que tu es libre. »

Clarke esquissa un sourire, elle semblait plus détendue.

« Comment je vais faire quand tu seras partie? »

« Tu pourras toujours venir me rendre visite, et puis il te reste toujours Indra! »

« Très drôle Costia! Je te laisse finir ton travail, j'ai assez abusé de ton temps ».

La reine de la nation des glaces la regarda sortir, à la fois amusée et attendrie. La personnalité de Clarke lui avait toujours plu. De tous les Trikru, elle semblait la plus intéressante, la moins prévisible. Elle prenait ses décisions de manière très réfléchie, tout en étant capable d'élans soudains.

« Il était temps. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, elles auraient fini par se sauter dessus! ».

* * *

Le départ de Lexa pour TonDc avançait à grand pas. Clarke était d'humeur morose tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être séparée d'elle pendant deux semaines. Malheureusement la commandante avait des obligations et la jeune blonde était bien trop fière pour avouer qu'elle allait terriblement lui manquer.

Clarke avait passé la journée à s'aéré l'esprit, papillonnant dans Polis. Elle en apprenait chaque jour et s'émerveillait à chaque fois. Il commençait à se faire tard, elle avait une irrésistible envie de peindre, sa tête pleine d'image, d'idées qui bouillaient dans son esprit. A cette heure-ci les commerçants avaient remballés leur marchandises, les rues étaient pratiquement désertes, seules les petites tavernes vivaient.

S'engageant dans une petite ruelle, elle avait décidé de prendre un raccourci quand elle aperçut Quint au bout du chemin. Clarke savait qu'il allait lui chercher des ennuis. Alors elle décida de rebrousser chemin afin d'éviter toute confrontation. Elle bifurqua dans un petit passage et accéléra le pas quand de nouveau l'homme sauvage apparut. Elle était suivie. Elle prit un autre chemin le guettant du coin de l'œil, elle commençait à avoir peur, elle se mit à courir et s'engagea dans une impasse sans issue. « Merde ! » Elle décida rapidement de faire demi-tour mais c'était trop tard, Quint lui barrait le passage.

« Tiens ! Tiens, tiens ! Mais qui voilà ! Ne serait-ce pas la putain d' _Heda_? » Ricana l'homme au regard acéré.

Il s'avança lentement près de la jeune femme avec un sourire sadique. Clarke essaya de l'esquiver et de le dépasser en courant. Seulement elle avait à faire à un guerrier de renommé. Il l'attrapa en plein vol et la jeta sur le sol. Clarke eut momentanément le souffle coupé sous l'impact contre le sol dur et poussiéreux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Quint était déjà sur elle. Il l'empoigna férocement avec ses deux bras par le col et la souleva du sol sans effort. Il la plaqua durement contre le mur derrière elle. Ses doigts lui trituraient l'épaule, il lui faisait mal.

« Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi, alors tu vas me le donner »

« Lâche-moi ! » cria Clarke terrifiée.

Il la souleva de nouveau et la plaqua durement contre le mur. La tête de la jeune blonde frappa douloureusement en arrière l'assomment temporairement.

« C'est avec moi que tu vas coucher ! Pas avec elle ! Moi aussi je veux une récompense»

Quint colla son corps contre celui de Clarke, son dos raclait douloureusement contre le rempart de pierre. Son haleine chaude puait l'alcool.

« Si tu me touches, tu vas le regretter »

« Tu me dois bien ça » répondit-il « ça fait longtemps que j'attends, j'ai bien remarqué la façon dont tu me regardes, tu me provoques sans arrêt, sous tes airs d'enfant sage »

« Quoi ! » répondit Clarke « Mais tu es taré ! »

« Ne nie pas, tu as envie de moi, je peux le voir dans tes yeux » grinça Quint « A moins que tu préfères notre _Heda_ ! Hein ! C'est ça ? Je ne suis pas assez méchant ? Tu veux que je sois impitoyable comme elle ? »

Quint écrasait Clarke de tout son poids contre le mur.

« Je peux être très très méchant si c'est ce que tu préfères »

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke, sa chemise céda quand il tira sauvagement dessus. La jeune femme essaya de se défendre et de le repousser à l'aide de ses poings. Il lui attrapa les bras et les bloqua. Clarke essayait toujours de se protéger avec ses jambes.

« Je me disais bien que tu aimais la brutalité, tu aimes être malmenée » ricana-t-il en jetant sa tête en arrière.

Clarke prit une grande inspiration et cria « A L'AIDE ! » aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait en espérant que quelqu'un l'entende, cependant il se mit à rire à ses vains efforts et lui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Elle avait le ventre retourné et était écœurée d'entendre ses halètements, son excitation. Au bout de quelques minutes l'air commençait à manquer, Clarke n'allait pas tarder à suffoquer. La jeune femme battit plusieurs fois des paupières comme pour se raccrocher à la vie. Il lui été difficile de lutter contre l'obscurité qui l'attirait. Son corps devenait mou, elle n'arrivait plus à affronter les ténèbres qui l'engloutissaient perfidement.

Soudain un bruit sourd…un cliquetis…un cri étouffé…puis de l'air, de l'air de nouveau dans les poumons de Clarke, le brouillard engourdissant se dissipait de son esprit, elle reprit lentement conscience, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux. Des bras fort entouraient sa taille mais différemment, elle reconnut l'étreinte forte et douce et ce parfum familier au monoï. Lexa. Elle ne rêvait pas, c'était bel et bien sa belle commandante. Ses yeux profonds et verts reflétant de l'inquiétude et de la colère. Elle déposa Clarke précautionneusement sur le sol mais la jeune blonde la retint.

 _« Beja nou bants_! S'il te plait, ne t'en vas pas. »

 _« Chek ai au, Klark._ _Nou get yu daun_! Regarde-moi Klark, Arrête de t'inquiéter. »

La jeune blonde était témoin de la scène, Lexa était intervenue à temps et avait projeté une lame dans l'épaule de Quint, avant de la rattraper.

Maintenant, Lexa se redressa face à Quint. Il se relevait du sol et gémissait lamentablement. Lexa était furieuse, elle frappa l'homme en plein visage avec le manche de son sabre, laissant comme une longue brûlure sur sa joue.

« Je ne me battrai pas contre toi _Heda_! C'est après elle que j'en ai »

« _jomp em op en yu jomp intérim op_ , vous l'attaquez-vous m'attaquez! »

 _« Ai badannes ste kamp raun ai Heda_. Ma loyauté va à mon Commandant. Je refuse !»

« Si tu ne te bats pas, dans ce cas tu mourras comme un lâche »

 _« Ai laik gona_. _Ai na gon raun gon chit ai wich in_. Je suis un guerrier, Je vais me battre pour ce en quoi je crois. »

« _gyon op nodotaim_ , relève-toi ! »

Quand il se releva, Quint paraissait géant aux côtés de Lexa. Il arracha la lame planté dans son épaule et la jeta avec un regard mauvais, il cracha irrespectueusement aux pieds du commandant et dégaina son épée. Lexa impassible se tenait en garde, son sabre prêt à parer les attaques.

Quint se lança de toute sa force et de tout son poids avec un cri de fureur déformant son visage sur la jeune brune et frappa avec son arme au-dessus de la tête de la commandante. Celle-ci au dernier moment bloqua l'attaque puissante. La force qu'il avait mise fit vibrer douloureusement les mains de Lexa à travers son sabre. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup de pied de face qui lui lança dans le ventre et la projeta au sol quelques mètres plus loin.

L'impact fut dure et douloureux, elle avala de la poussière qui la fit tousser et laissa échapper inconsciemment une grimace. Quint ne perdit pas de temps, il prit de l'élan et sauta dans les airs son arme menaçante au-dessus de sa tête qu'il tenait fermement, en direction de Lexa toujours au sol, il était sûr de lui, de sa puissance, de ses capacités, il comptait bien la couper en deux et en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Quand elle vit cette masse impressionnante bondir sur elle, la commandante roula sur le côté évitant de justesse la lame tranchante. Quand elle se releva elle réalisa la justesse de son esquive, l'épée de Quint toujours coincée dans le sol retenait en otage quelques mèches brunes.

Le guerrier se mit à grogner de fureur et tentait toujours de récupérer son arme coincée dans le sol du à la puissance de sa frappe. Lexa profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lui balancer un coup de pied puissant derrière son genou, qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre, elle s'apprêtait à utiliser son sabre, elle avait repérer la nuque de Quint sans protection, aussitôt ciblée elle resserra étroitement ses mains autour du pommeau de son arme et bandit ses muscles sous l'impulsion, mais elle reçut en plein visage une poignée de terre et de cailloux que Quint lui avait lâchement jetée pour s'extirper de sa mauvaise passe.

Lexa fit deux pas en arrière, ses yeux lui brûlait, elle n'y voyait plus rien, des larmes coulaient sous la gêne occasionner par la poussière. Quint décrocha enfin son épée, la fit vivolté avec maîtrise autour de lui et s'avançait d'un pas sûr, le sourire aux lèvres vers la jeune brune. Il lança une série d'attaque aussi redoutable les unes que les autres, Lexa parait à chaque coup, le fer croisé tonné bruyamment fort, la jeune commandante pliait sous la force de Quint, ses mains, ses avant-bras ne supportaient plus les chocs, la puissance du guerrier. Il s'acharnait sur elle.

Quint se battait avec le dernier espoir, c'était lui ou elle, il en était parfaitement conscient. Sachant que sa vie était menacée, sa force était décuplée, l'adrénaline le pousser à se dépasser, il ne laissait aucune chance à la jeune femme. Mais Lexa était loin d'être vaincue, les coups du guerrier étaient prévisibles, elle avait remarqué sa faiblesse, il lançait que des attaques de front, trop rigide dans sa posture.

A la prochaine frappe de Quint, elle décala son pied gauche en diagonal vers l'avant, esquivant le coup, le guerrier entraîné par son élan et manquant sa cible perdit l'équilibre vers l'avant, Lexa sans pitié trancha dans le dos, une lignée de sang jaillit de la blessure et Quint cria sous le choc de la douleur.

Affolé, le regard fou, il lança son bras suivit de son épée en arrière sans même regardé sa cible, Lexa ne s'y attendait pas, l'attaque la prit par surprise, elle eut le réflexe de se pencher en arrière mais, le bout de la lame froide effleura sa joue, lui laissant une entaille rouge de sang. Quint de nouveau en face et proche de la jeune commandante lui saisit le bras en une torsion douloureuse. Lexa n'eut d'autre choix que de lâché son arme, Quint lui balança brutalement un coup de tête en pleine face, le sang coulait, elle se sentit défaillir, mais grossière erreur Quint l'avait lâché.

Elle puisa au fond d'elle, au-delà de la souffrance qui lui martelé le visage, elle balança tout son corps en avant transmettant la force nécessaire dans son bras et frappa de son poing dans la gorge du guerrier, elle sentit sous ses phalanges des petits craquements suivi du gémissement roque de Quint.

Par réflexe il attrapa son cou comme pour calmer la douleur, mais s'en était fini, il tomba à genou, du sang jaillissait de sa bouche, il toussait, ses voies respiratoires étaient obstruées il s'étouffait dans une lente agonie. Lexa le contourna, se positionna dans son dos et posa stratégiquement ses mains sur tête « _Yu gonplei ste odon_. Ton combat s'est achevé ».

Un craquement… Quint était mort…

« Est ce que ça va? » Demanda la commandante inquiète « Je te demande pardon _Klark_ ceci est arrivé par ma faute »

« Non Lexa tu n'es pas responsable des actes de Quint »

« Je suis _Heda_ , je suis responsable de mes gens et de mes guerriers »

« Non Lexa tu as tort, c'est moi qui suis une imbécile, j'aurai du t'écouter la première fois qu'il m'a agressé. Je te remercie, tu m'as encore sauvé »

« Je te l'ai dit... Je suis responsable de mon peuple. »

Clarke était heureuse. Lexa la considérer comme membre à part entière des Trigedakru.

« Rentrons _beja_ s'il te plaît, cette fois-ci tu vas voir Nyko le guérisseur »

« _Sha_! »

Clarke rejoignit la commandante qui était assise sur un fauteuil dans sa chambre. Nyko terminait les derniers soins et quitta les lieux les laissant seule.  
Clarke regardait Lexa les yeux pleins d'admiration. Elle éprouva brusquement l'envie de se coucher avec elle et de lui faire l'amour. Après le moment qu'elles venaient de partager, elle aurait aimé dormir avec elle. Au lieu de quoi, debout devant la commandante assise dans son fauteuil, elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres. Cela arrivait plus vite qu'elle avait envisagé, mais les événements plus tôt avaient précipité les choses. Elles avaient noué de nouveaux liens.  
La skai fille lui souhaitât bonne nuit puis la quitta et rentra chez elle.  
Lexa resta un long moment assise dans son fauteuil, songeant à la jeune blonde, aux événements passés et au baiser de Clarke.  
Lorsque ses lèvres si douces avaient effleuré les siennes, elle avait eu l'impression d'être frappée par la foudre. Cela lui avait plu. Et elle avait apprécié sa reconnaissance.

Lexa su qu'elle était incapable de la repousser. La saveur à demi sur ses lèvres était à la fois si nouvelle, si exquise...

Une vague de désir intense la traversa au point que le besoin de la tenir entre ses bras devenait presque insoutenable. L'envie de lui faire l'amour, ici et maintenant, la consumait. Car après le plaisir que le demi-baiser lui avait suscité, elle n'osait imaginer ce que cela aurait été s'il y avait eu plus. Mais, déjà, les lèvres de Clarke abandonnaient les siennes.

Aucune autre femme n'avait éveillé son désir comme elle le faisait.

Ce soir-là, Lexa eut seulement le loisir d'observer sa démarche sensuelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte sa chambre.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde, désolée pour ce retard j'ai été pas mal occupé mais je suis toujours là et je compte bien mener cette ff jusqu'à sa fin.

Je vous remercie encore infiniment pour tous vos messages et ainsi que les followers et les lectrices dans l'ombre !

Comme vous avez pu le remarqué j'adore le personnage d'Anya et je regrette fortement son absence dans la série… je préviens que ce chapitre est **M** ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Ps : j'ai pu voir le nouveau trailer de la saison3, je vous encourage à y jeter un œil, mais je reste malgré tout assez pessimiste sur une relation Clexa, j'espère avoir tort

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

* * *

 _ **Précédemment…**_

 _La skai fille lui souhaitât bonne nuit puis la quitta et rentra chez elle._  
 _Lexa resta un long moment assise dans son fauteuil, songeant à la jeune blonde, aux événements passés et au baiser de Clarke._  
 _Lorsque ses lèvres si douces avaient effleuré les siennes, elle avait eu l'impression d'être frappée par la foudre. Cela lui avait plu. Et elle avait apprécié sa reconnaissance._

 _Lexa su qu'elle était incapable de la repousser. La saveur à demi sur ses lèvres était à la fois si nouvelle, si exquise..._

 _Une vague de désir intense la traversa au point que le besoin de la tenir entre ses bras devenait presque insoutenable. L'envie de lui faire l'amour, ici et maintenant, la consumait. Car après le plaisir que le demi-baiser lui avait suscité, elle n'osait imaginer ce que cela aurait été s'il y avait eu plus. Mais, déjà, les lèvres de Clarke abandonnaient les siennes._

 _Aucune autre femme n'avait éveillé son désir comme elle le faisait._

 _Ce soir-là, Lexa eut seulement le loisir d'observer sa démarche sensuelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte sa chambre._

* * *

 **Heda et la prisonnière.**

Costia avait fini par dévoiler à Clarke sa relation avec Anya. La jeune blonde parut très surprise. Elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elles étaient si différentes. Costia était la douceur et Anya la brutalité, tous les opposées mais pourtant leur amour était unique et sincère. Au départ Clarke n'avait pas du tout aimé Anya puis au fil du temps, elle avait appris à la connaître et à l'apprécier. Anya était une femme droite, honnête, et loyale. Il a fallu à la jeune blonde beaucoup de courage pour s'opposer à elle et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait gagné son respect.

Quand elle entendait Costia parlait de sa guerrière, elle ne pouvait que sourire. Clarke était sincèrement heureuse pour elles et Lexa leur avait offert l'opportunité de vivre leur amour.

Anya avait une silhouette plutôt svelte, et sa peau, d'un grain délicat, arborait un teint frais si souvent caché derrière ce maquillage d'intimidation. Elle semblait si jeune. Sa physionomie offrait un aspect froid, rigide, quelque chose dans son regard, la ligne de sa bouche révélait une espèce de sévérité. Une jeune femme à la personnalité si fermée, que cachait elle derrière cette carapace ?

Costia savait et comprenait chaque expression de sa guerrière. Son allure très assurée, témoignait de sa maturité. Anya aurait pu aisément devenir un grand Heda, elle avait toutes les capacités requises.

Costia se rappelait ce qui l'avait séduite. Le charme de son sourire, il était une denrée très rare que la guerrière n'offrait qu'à sa bien-aimée. La reine des Azgeda n'avait pas été insensible, elle était si troublée devant cette femme forte et charismatique et surtout irrésistible qu'était Anya.

Il avait été si difficile de garder leur romance secrète. À chaque fois que Costia regardait les mains de la guerrière, elle sentait encore l'empreinte indélébile qu'elle lui laissé sur sa peau.

Elle aimait tant passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux doux mais plus que tout, c'étaient ses yeux marrons qu'elle contemplait, ceux dans lesquels elle avait vu briller une flamme incandescente juste avant que la guerrière ne l'embrasse avec toute la passion et l'ardeur qu'elle lui offrait sans retenue.

Anya avait un pouvoir extraordinaire sur Costia. Depuis l'instant où la reine avait posé les yeux sur elle, son cœur n'avait cessé de battre à tout rompre.

Comment aurait-elle pu savoir si ses sentiments étaient partagés ? Il avait été difficile au commencement de comprendre Anya.

Mais le fameux jour où un de ses frères d'armes avait fait une remarque déplacée envers Costia, la guerrière sans la moindre hésitation, s'était jetée sur lui l'assommant à coup de poing aussi violent les uns après les autres. Anya n'était pas très bavarde en ce qui concernait les sentiments et les émotions, elle compensait par des actions et des gestes au quotidien. Et même maintenant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir violemment à tout ce qui concernait sa douce Costia. Celle-ci n'avait qu'une seule envie de se blottir entre ses bras, de se réfugier contre son corps puissant et rassurant.

Elle se souvenait de leur première fois, quand elle avait ôté ses vêtements. Elle avait attiré Anya contre son corps nu et chaud. Alors tous les sens de la reine s'étaient embrasés sous la bouche qui avait pris possession de ses lèvres, de ses seins, de son ventre. « _Onya_ ! » Avait-elle crié. Son âme avait vécu la brusque révélation de ses sentiments si longtemps retenus, « Je suis à toi! » Anya se fondait merveilleusement dans Costia, elle ne savait plus qui avait mené la danse, la jeune reine avait pris possession de son corps sans aucune retenue. Ce qu'avait ressenti la guerrière était d'une extase infinie, un bonheur éperdu, la fin définitive de sa solitude, un bien être sensuel et érotique jamais connu, au-delà de ce qu'elle avait pu rêver. Anya avait goûté et maintenant elle brûlait d'un feu si doux qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais sans passer.

Anya fit irruption dans la maison de Costia. Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'exprimer Clarke se leva et les laissa en tête à tête. Elle ne put s'empêcher en quittant la pièce de s'adresser à la guerrière avec un sourire malicieux.

« Petite cachotière ! »

« _Klark!_ La vie est trop courte pour la passer à regretter tout ce qu'on n'a pas eu le courage de tenter ! »

Clarke était mal à l'aise, elle savait que la remarque d'Anya lui été destinée.

Quand les deux femmes se retrouvèrent seules, Costia ne pût s'empêcher de répondre à la remarque d'Anya.

« Soit gentille avec _Klark beja,_ _Em laik ai lukot,_ elle est mon amie »

« _Sha Kostia_! Je le suis, mais il faudrait qu'elle assume ses sentiments, je ne me sens pas à ma place quand _Leksa et Klark_ sont ensemble, on pourrait sentir leur tension sexuelle jusqu'à _Tondis_ i. »

« C'est vrai, tu n'as pas tort ! »

Sans attendre une seconde de plus Anya l'enlaça et la serra contre elle, plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux et humant son parfum si envoutant, comme elle rêvait de le faire depuis qu'elle s'était levée.

En l'embrassant elle eut la sensation de respirer de nouveau le bonheur dont elle avait été longtemps privé et en croire les murmures de plaisir de Costia, elle ressentait la même chose. À chaque étreinte, elle retrouvait la sensation délicieuse de la tenir entre ses bras et de lui donner du plaisir.

Anya sentit le corps de Costia brulant de désir se plaquer contre le sien. Alors elle lui caressa doucement le dos, elle trouva facilement la fermeture de sa robe et la fit glisser doucement pour toucher et caresser sa peau incroyablement douce. Elle ne pût résister à l'envie de descendre ses mains sous le sous vêtement de tissu afin de refermer les mains sur ses fesses. Elle les griffa légèrement puis dessina des arabesques imaginaires. En réponse Costia plaqua les hanches contre les siennes, elles comprirent toutes les deux l'urgence de combler leur pulsion rapidement.

Anya lui ôta sans attendre la robe, se délectant des frissons qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts. La vision de Costia à moitié nue devant elle la fit frissonné à son tour.

Costia l'encourageait à continuer en lui caressant les épaules et les bras musclés.

Sans s'en rendre compte Anya avançait sur Costia jusqu'a que cette dernière percute la table. La guerrière rompit le baiser, des idées très peu chastes lui traversèrent l'esprit, une vague brûlante de désir parcourût son corps. Costia était sans doute la femme la plus sensuelle qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Impatiente, elle se débarrassa de ses armes, de son armure puis de ses vêtements et les jeta négligemment sur le sol. Le regard brûlant que Costia lui lançait ne faisait qu'accroître son excitation.

Anya plongea sur Costia, appuyant son front contre le sien, ses yeux dans les siens, leur souffle se mélangeait. Délicatement elle défit l'attache de son soutien-gorge et le laissa tomber au sol, elle fit glisser le dernier sous vêtement le long de ses cuisses.

 _« Kostia_ ! »

Anya posa ses mains sur les seins de la jeune reine pour les caresser tandis que Costia impatiente glissa ses longs doigts fins sur son sexe fiévreux.

Anya captura les lèvres sauvagement de sa bien-aimée, puis d'un geste rageur renversa le contenu qui se trouvait sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Anya attrapa sans effort la jeune brune, la souleva et l'assit sur la table.

« Ça!... Cela te gêne? »

« Pas du tout »! Répondit la jeune reine chaude comme la braise.

Anya s'avança entre ses cuisses et sentit les jambes de resserrer autour de sa taille svelte tandis que Costia l'embrassait avec une ardeur, une passion incroyable.

Anya brûlait d'entrer en elle mais elle voulait que sa douce soit prête. Alors elle continua à l'embrasser et à la caresser dans le cou, sur les seins et sur le ventre. Tandis qu'elle descendait progressivement, Costia s'allongea d'elle-même sur la table pour s'offrir à sa belle guerrière.

Anya folle de désir devant cette image enchanteresse, plongea sa bouche contre le sexe palpitant et comptait bien l'emmenait jusqu'au désir suprême. Costia ne pût retenir ses gémissements qui allaient de plus en plus forts, Anya était électrisée, elle continua et emmena sa douce jusque dans l'oubli.

Loin d'en avoir fini, la guerrière se redressa et pénétra sa douce avec deux doigts. Costia se balançait sur la main de sa guerrière dans un rythme effréné, ses sensations étaient inimaginables. La jeune reine n'en pouvait plus, Anya n'avait aucune pitié et finirai par la tuer, elle tenta de s'accrocher désespérément sur les rebords de la table, elle se cambra sous les ondes de plaisirs qui traversaient son corps. Anya entra plus profondément en elle et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour atteindre de nouveau l'extase.

La guerrière posa doucement sa tête sur le ventre de Costia qui bougeait rapidement. Elle y déposa quelques tendres baisers et attendit que sa douce reprenne son souffle.

Costia se redressa, empoigna les cheveux de sa guerrière et l'attira contre ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant et sauvage. Elle tira sur sa lèvre avec ses dents et lui murmura quelques mots dans son oreille.

« Dans ma chambre, maintenant! »

Très tôt dans la matinée, un messager arriva à Polis avec une nouvelle alarmante pour Lexa. Un incendie a ravagé TonDc pendant la nuit. D'après l'homme, l'origine du feu était toujours inconnue, pour le moment le sauvetage était la priorité.

Lexa devait rejoindre le village la semaine suivante, seulement la situation réclamait sa présence dans les plus brefs délais.

Elle organisa avec rapidité et efficacité une équipe de secours. Des vivres, des médicaments et une équipe d'homme devait s'y rendre avant midi. Des blessés attendaient et la situation était urgente.

Lexa avait confié la régence de Polis à Gustus et Anya.

Tout le monde était prêt, Indra était posté à la tête du cortège et attendait le signal de départ du commandant.

Lexa se trouvait toujours dans la salle de réunion avec ses guerriers. Après avoir laissé ses derniers ordres, ils prirent congés, elle rassembla ses dernières affaires avant le départ mais Clarke ne comptait pas lui facilité la tâche.

« Écoute _Klark_ , ce n'est pas le moment de discuter, des personnes attendent et plus vite je serai sur place à _Tondisi_ pour évaluer les dégâts plus vite je pourrais aider mon peuple. »

« Mais je veux seulement vous accompagnez, je pourrais vous être utile! »

« _Em pleni_ ! Assez! _Ai laik yu heda, en yu na badan ai op_ ! Je suis ton Commandant maintenant, et tu vas m'obéir. J'ai pris ma décision ! Tu resteras ici. »

« Je ne suis plus une enfant ! »

« _Klark_ , ce qui nous attends là-bas est terrible et je ne veux pas que tu vois ça ! »

Lexa ne voulait pas heurter la sensibilité de la jeune blonde, elle l'avait vu ce que l'Arche avait détruit en elle. TonDc et ses corps carbonisés n'étaient certainement pas une vision que la skai fille devait voir. La commandante en agissant aussi fermement, voulait simplement l'épargner.

La jeune blonde semblait blessée. En voyant cela le regard de Lexa se radoucit instantanément.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur moi »

Clarke rougit, mais ne se laissa pas distraire si facilement.

« Mais… »

Lexa lui sourit, puis, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle se pencha, glissa sa main sur sa nuque et la fit taire d'un baiser.

Clarke lâcha le cahier de dessin qu'elle tenait dans sa main, saisie de stupeur. La regardant droit dans les yeux, pétrifiée, elle lui demanda:

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Lexa? »

Elle avait posé la question doucement, pour ne pas la froisser et surtout elle-même effrayée d'avoir aimé son baiser.

Car elle l'avait aimé. Terriblement même. Beaucoup trop.

Lexa se baissa et ramassa le cahier de la jeune blonde et lui tendit. Sans un mot, elle l'embrassa de nouveau avec une douceur infinie.

Clarke sentit un flot d'émotions et de sentiments contradictoires. Elle voulait la repousser mais c'était si bon. Elle voulait l'arrêter mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Lexa continua de l'embrasser, puis la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant légèrement du sol. Clarke était incapable de réagir, sa raison lui criait de combattre mais le désir était si fort entre elles.

La jeune blonde avait fermé les yeux « On ne peut pas...Lexa » lui répondit-elle dans un murmure.

« Pourquoi continuer à résister? Nous en avons besoin toutes les deux. Personnellement, j'en ai besoin et je pense que toi aussi ! »

« De quoi ? De sexe? » Répondit la skai fille en s'éloignant avec une note d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle ne voulait pas être juste un coup en passant, un vulgaire trophée.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec le sexe, _Klark_. Tu le sais bien »

« Ça ne peut pas être de l'amour » insista-t-elle.

« J'espère que ça viendra » répondit la commandante doucement.

Lexa semblait très patiente et aussi terriblement séduisante. Beaucoup trop. Clarke se sentait incontestablement attirée par elle, et prit conscience qu'elle l'avait été depuis le premier jour où elle avait croisé son regard vert profond. Elle avait essayé de repousser et d'enterrer ce sentiment mais sans succès.

« C'est impossible! » Répéta-t-elle de nouveau.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne couche pas avec une personne qui m'a voulu comme son esclave sexuelle, je ne l'ai jamais fait et cela ne se produira jamais » elle avait parlé d'une voix ferme, comme si elle se le rappelait à elle-même.

« Tu m'as plu le premier jour où je t'ai vu inconsciente dans la cellule, je t'ai désiré le jour où j'ai vu tes yeux et ton sourire quand j'étais avec _Gustus_ et _Onya_ et puis aujourd'hui ce n'est plus la même chose, tu es une femme libre. Je te connais et je veux te connaître encore mieux »

« Comment puis-je te faire confiance? » Clarke devenait subitement furieuse.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse ajouter un autre mot, Lexa l'embrassa éperdument tout en laissant courir ses mains douces sur son corps, mettant tous ses sens en ébullition. La skai fille n'essaya même pas de la repousser, elle la désirer encore plus que la première fois. Lorsqu'elles furent enfin rassasiées, Clarke dans ses bras, Lexa rompit le contact et s'éloigna d'un pas. Elle se détourna et avant de la quitter, elle lui répondit amèrement :

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour gagner ta confiance, c'est la dernière fois que je succomberai à l'amour »

Arrivé à TonDc, la vision du chaos avait figé tout le monde. Les dégâts étaient plus sévères que ce qu'avait pensé Lexa.

 _« Indra ! »_

 _« sha Heda ? »_

« Trouves _Oktavia_ et fais-moi un rapport »

 _« sha »_

Les survivants du village avaient transporté tous les blessés dans une tente. Lexa s'y rendit rapidement. En ouvrant le pan de la tente une odeur fétide lui noua le ventre. La souffrance, les gémissements, la douleur semblait être la seule chose qu'elle entendait.

 _« Heda ? »_

Lexa se retourna et aperçut Echo, une jeune guerrière prometteuse qui avait été sélectionnée pour siéger à TonDc.

 _« Eiko ? Ha Yu ? »_

 _« sha_ , je vais bien _, Heda_ »

« Ton rapport ! »

« Pour le moment, nous avons 15 blessés et 12 morts. _Oktavia_ est toujours à la recherche de personnes coincées sous les décombres. Toutes ces personnes ici souffrent d'inhalation de fumées. Nous les avons rapatriés le plus rapidement possible loin des fumées toxiques. Elles doivent ensuite être examinées même si leur amélioration est rapide car cette amélioration n'exclut pas une aggravation secondaire et ceci implique l'aide de tous les guérisseurs potentiels ».

« Les coupables ? »

« Rien pour le moment ».

Pendant ce temps, Indra était partie à la recherche de sa seconde Octavia et l'avait trouvé débarrassant des corps calcinés des décombres.

 _« Oktavia ! »_

 _« Indra ?!_ _Haukom yu Kamp raun hir?_ Pourquoi es-tu ici _?_ _»_

 _« Ha Yu ? »_

 _« Sha »_

 _« Yu ste laksen_ , Tu es blessée. »

 _« No_ »

« _spichen !_ Menteuse »

La jeune guerrière s'approcha de son mentor en titubant sur sa jambe blessée et se planta devant elle dans une position très rigide attendant certainement une réprimande.

Mais ce fût tout le contraire. Indra se rapprocha et saisit les épaules de la jeune fille et la serra affectueusement dans ses bras dans une bref étreinte.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois saine et sauve »

« _Mochof »_

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ta jambe ? »

« Il Faisait nuit quand j'ai été alerté par une odeur suspecte. Quand je suis sortie, le feu ravageait à grande vitesse et passait de toit en toit ! J'ai alors crié très fort _'' Dehors, Faia ! Faia ! Au feu, au feu''_. Il fallait agir très vite, parce qu'à cette heure-ci, tout le monde dormait profondément et ce fut difficile de les sortir de leur sommeil »

 _« Chek ai au, Oktavia. Ron ai ridiyo op,_ Regarde-moi Oktavia, et dis la vérité _»_

 _« J_ 'ai couru jusqu'à la maison des enfants orphelins, je savais que la nourrice allait avoir des difficultés. L'incendie avait commencé à brûler le bas de la maison, j'ai réussi à me faufiler à l'intérieur, tous les enfants s'étaient réfugiés à l'étage. Alors j'ai brisé la fenêtre, j'ai hissé la nourrice en bas et je lui ai fait passer les enfants un par un. Mais les flammes étaient déjà derrière moi. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de sauter. Je me suis blessé à la cheville en atterrissant, je me suis mal réceptionnée. Mais je ne regrette rien, les enfants sont désormais tous à l'abri ».

« Ce que tu as fait était très dangereux et risqué ! »

« On ne regarde pas la dangerosité, on n'y pense pas dans ces moment-là »

« Je suis fière de toi _Oktavia kom Trigedakru_ ».

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Lexa et Indra à TonDc. La commandante avait beaucoup à faire, et l'aide d'Echo était précieuse. Une crémation à la mémoire des défunts s'était déroulée dans le plus grand respect.

La plupart des décombres avait été nettoyé et des tentes temporaires avaient été installées afin de loger les personnes démunies.

Le calme était revenu, chacun panser ses plaies et Lexa avait fait le tour de la situation. TonDc devait être reconstruit, son peuple avait besoin rapidement d'un toit pour passer l'hiver.

Echo s'était jetée corps et âme à la recherche du coupable de l'incendie. Après des recherches acharnées, elle découvrit une cheminée défaillante qui était bel et bien l'origine du départ du feu.

 _« Eiko_ ? »

« _Sha Heda ? »_

« Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide à Polis »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce projet de reconstruction de _Tondisi_ demande une très grande attention, or je ne peux pas me concentrer exclusivement sur ça, j'ai d'autres responsabilités qui m'attendent. Tu prends les responsabilités de ce projet et je consacrerai tout mon temps libre à te donner mon aide »

« _Sha Heda_ »

« _Osir na bants,_ Nous allons partir, nous avons du travail ! »

Le retour à Polis fût beaucoup plus calme. La commandante, Indra, Octavia et Echo étaient arrivées en ville dans l'après-midi et n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour se mettre au travail.

Pendant une semaine Lexa et Echo avaient pris d'assaut la salle de réunion. Elles avaient notifié sur parchemins tous les comptes pour remettre TonDc sur pied. Le nombre d'homme qui serait envoyé au village, les vivres, les outils, les matériaux, toute l'aide nécessaire. Le travail était éreintant et Lexa détestait cela. Elle avait besoin de se dérouillé et de tâter de sa lame à l'air libre.

La commandante sortit de la salle de réunion les membres engourdis et alla directement trouver octavia.

 _« Oktavia_ ! »

 _« sha heda_ »

« Au camp ! Avec moi ! »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que Lexa se dirigeai déjà au camp d'entrainement. Elle se dirigea vers les supports d'arme et choisi une très lourde épée à deux mains.

La jeune guerrière se positionna avec un sourire devant son Heda et attendait le signal.

« Je vois que tu as de la tension à évacuer ! »

« _Shof op_ ! Tais-toi et attaque, je veux voir comment tu as progressé »

Octavia se rua sur la commandante avec des attaques rapide que Lexa parait à chaque fois avec facilité.

« Ne retiens pas tes coups car moi je n'hésiterai pas ! » reprit la commandante.

Pendant une demi-heure, elles bataillaient, Octavia s'accrochait désespérément au rythme de la commandante. Lexa suait abondamment, le poids de l'épée avait gonflé ses muscles mais elle ne semblait en aucun moment fléchir et avait envoyé plusieurs fois la jeune femme à terre.

Clarke prit place dans la tribune et observait les deux guerrières s'affrontaient amicalement. Mais son attention était concentrée particulièrement sur la belle commandante. Dieu que Lexa lui avait manqué. Elles s'étaient à peine vues depuis son retour il y a une semaine. Et elle lui manquait terriblement. Lexa était là mais elle ne pouvait pas lui parler, c'était encore plus difficile que ses absences prolongées.

Le combat s'arrêta, elle vit Lexa féliciter la jeune Octavia pour ses compétences et sa ténacité. Puis Echo arriva d'une démarche séduisante au milieu du cours. Clarke était trop éloigné pour entendre ce qu'elles se disaient mais leur corps parlait pour elles.

Elle vit Lexa sourire et accepter l'affrontement que lui lançait Echo.

Lexa avait toujours gardé sa très lourde épée mais trouvait plus de difficulté devant Echo qui avait plus d'expérience qu'Octavia. Alors elle fit une pause et changea d'arme. Elle avait choisi deux sabres courts et quand elle les utilisa, elle était d'une rapidité déconcertante. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes pour mettre Echo à terre à son tour.

En y repensant Clarke se disait à quel point leur relation était très différente aujourd'hui. Dès qu'elle avait vu Lexa, elle avait ressenti quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pour personne auparavant. Elle avait eu beau le nier, se persuader que son imagination lui jouait des tours, elle n'avait pas pu. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle cède à la passion brûlante que son retour avait réveillée en elle.

La journée s'était vite écoulée et avant d'aller se coucher, Clarke fit un détour par la cuisine à la recherche de quelques petits gâteaux sablés qu'elle adorait tant. En remontant elle vit une porte s'ouvrir sans bruit. Une silhouette noire se faufila hors de la maison, se lança sur un chemin et traversa polis avec une rapidité et une extrême prudence. La jeune blonde attrapa au passage un long manteau avec une capuche, vêtue ainsi, elle en profita pour courir vers un bosquet tout proche et s'y cacher, sa main sur une dague qu'elle avait pris car elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée.

Un peu plus tard, elle vit et reconnu Lexa descendre sur un tronc d'arbre servant de pont. Elle se dirigeait droit vers la forêt d'un pas sûr. Clarke lui laissa une courte avance pour éviter de se faire repérer. Elle quitta son abri et se mit à la suivre en se cachant dans les zones d'ombres, puis dans les bois, en s'avançant d'un arbre à l'autre. Lexa l'emmena jusqu'au ruisseau. La jeune blonde reconnaissait l'endroit, elles étaient passées par ici à la recherche du petit Artigas.

« Que fait-elle ici? » S'étonna-t-elle.

Lexa semblait se détendre légèrement, elle enlevait l'épaulière, la lourde pièce d'armure qui pesait sur son épaule, avant de défaire le premier bouton de sa chemise. Puis elle étirait son cou et tournait la tête de gauche à droite. Pour une raison inconnue, Clarke observa la scène au ralenti la bouche bée, tout en savourant chaque seconde et trouvant chaque détail irrésistiblement séduisant.

La surprise faillit lui arracher un cri lorsqu'elle la vit se dévêtir entièrement, puis poser ses vêtements sur un rocher. Lexa pénétra lentement dans l'eau puis s'aspergea jusqu'aux épaules. Elle disparut dans l'étendue d'eau.

Clarke commençait à s'angoisser car elle ne revoyait pas Lexa réapparaître à la surface après un bon moment. L'eau était calme, aucune ondulation n'était perceptible. Elle se rapprocha et aperçu quelque chose flotter à la surface. Elle tendit le cou mais n'arrivait rien à distinguer de là où elle se situer. Elle s'avança encore et pût grâce au reflet de la lune apercevoir une masse sombre au fond de l'eau.

Prise soudain de panique, elle frissonna, se prit la tête à deux mains et sentit une coulée de peur lui descendre dans le dos.

« Ce n'est pas possible... C'est ... C'est... »

Clarke s'imaginait déjà le pire, des images horribles et terrifiantes lui vinrent en tête. Si Lexa s'était noyée, son corps devrait flotter. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Alors elle avança de quelques pas, l'eau jusqu'aux mollets, sous tension, elle ne ressentait pas l'eau fraîche lui mordre la peau. La gorge sèche et le cœur battant, elle s'avançait encore.

« Lexa! » Répéta-t-elle.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'énorme étendu d'eau jusqu'à la taille et tentait de creuser la surface avec ses mains pour la trouver mais en vain.

« Lexa! »

Puis soudain, elle sentit quelque chose l'agripper par les chevilles et la renversa dans un cri de stupeur la tête dans l'eau.

Elle se redressa choquer le visage tourné vers celui de la belle commandante.

« Pourquoi me suis tu? » Les yeux verts de la commandante avaient viré à l'orage.

« Je ne te suivais pas! » Répondit-elle à bout de souffle.

« Que fais-tu là dans ce cas à m'espionner ?! » Demanda la commandante dissimulée dans l'eau jusqu'à la naissance des seins avec les cheveux mouillés plaquer en arrière.

« J'ai cru... J'ai cru que... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as cru _Klark_ ? »

Clarke ne savait pas quoi répondre, la proximité de Lexa la chamboulé et elle luttait pour ne pas regarder la nudité, les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient de ses cheveux jusqu'à ses épaules minces et musclées.

« J'ai pensé un moment que tu aurais pu te noyer. »

« Je sais très bien nager _Klark!_ Tu peux le constater. Et tu devrais mettre un bavoir, tu as de la bave au coin de la bouche ! »

Vexée et énervée, Clarke regagna rapidement la berge et retourna trempée dans sa chambre sous le regard malicieux de la brune ténébreuse.

Quand Lexa sortit de l'eau à son tour, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que ses vêtements avaient disparu! Elle chercha dans le taillis au cas où le vent les aurait peut-être soulevé, mais rien. Elle retourna près du Rocher et aperçut des gouttes d'eau qui jonchaient tout autour. Lexa eut l'impression que toute la forêt lui tombait sur la tête. Ce n'était pas possible! Clarke n'aurait pas pu lui faire ça ! En lui dérobant ses vêtements, elle l'obligeait à rentrer nue à polis.

Puis devant la réalité de la situation la commandante se mît à rire comme jamais, les bras pressés sur son ventre, jamais personne n'avait osé lui faire un tour pareil! Qu'elle audace avait eu la skai fille. Lexa n'eut d'autre choix que de rebrousser chemin.

Arrivée à l'orée de la ville, elle trouva ses vêtements soigneusement pliés sur une souche. Tout en s'habillant, Lexa le sourire aux lèvres pensait à Clarke et à sa culpabilité. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui restituer ses vêtements. Si la situation avait été inversée Lexa aurait été sans scrupule.

Toute la semaine la commandante avait royalement ignoré la jolie blonde et Clarke lui avait gentiment fait payer. Mais en agissant ainsi Clarke lui démontrer une fois de plus qu'elle la considérait comme une jeune femme normale, elle ne la voyait plus comme seulement un commandant impitoyable.

 _ **A SUIVRE…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard, j'ai eu quelques ennuis difficiles à gérer, notamment le décès de mon neveu, je compte sur votre compréhension. Désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu et merci pour le soutien que vous me donner. Et je le répète encore j'irai jusqu'au bout de cette ff, une fiction que j'écris par pur loisir, rien de plus rien de moins. Dans ce chapitre ça se complique un peu, j'entends déjà les râleuses d'ici :D Ayez confiance je prévois une fin heureuse. Dans les prochains chapitres il y aura de l'action, des réconciliations et du sexe ! rooh… Je vous souhaite à toute une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

 _ **Précédemment…**_

 _Puis devant la réalité de la situation la commandante se mît à rire comme jamais, les bras pressés sur son ventre, jamais personne n'avait osé lui faire un tour pareil! Qu'elle audace avait eu la skai fille. Lexa n'eut d'autre choix que de rebrousser chemin._

 _Arrivée à l'orée de la ville, elle trouva ses vêtements soigneusement pliés sur une souche. Tout en s'habillant, Lexa le sourire aux lèvres pensait à Clarke et à sa culpabilité. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui restituer ses vêtements. Si la situation avait été inversée Lexa aurait été sans scrupule._

 _Toute la semaine la commandante avait royalement ignoré la jolie blonde et Clarke lui avait gentiment fait payer. Mais en agissant ainsi Clarke lui démontrer une fois de plus qu'elle la considérait comme une jeune femme normale, elle ne la voyait plus comme seulement un commandant impitoyable._

* * *

 **Heda et la prisonnière**

Clarke avait fait la connaissance de la jeune Octavia, elle avait de suite adoré son caractère enjoué et volontaire et depuis elles ne se quittaient plus. Elle avait appris que la jeune guerrière était orpheline. Son histoire l'avait beaucoup touché, elle avait traversé des épreuves difficiles et en était sortie forte et courageuse, Clarke l'admirait beaucoup.

Octavia lui avait révélait les circonstances de la mort de ses parents lorsque les rebelles Azgeda avaient attaqué Polis pendant la nuit des années auparavant.

« _Nia_ avait déclenché un incendie pour semer le désordre et avait attenté à la vie de Leksa.

Les _r_ ebelles avaient l'ordre de tuer toutes les jeunes filles en âge de devenir _Heda_ , et quand ils firent irruption dans ma maison, mes parents s'étaient défendus du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, ils n'étaient pas des guerriers mais des marchands respectables. Ils sont morts sous mes yeux, ma mère m'avait caché dans le sellier où on entreposait la nourriture, j'y suis restée longtemps presque sans respirer, mais j'avais tout vu à travers les fissures du plancher. Ils ont fini par me trouver et quand j'ai cru que c'était mon dernier moment _Rivo_ le compagnon d _'Indra_ s'était interposé et m'a sauvé la vie en y laissant la sienne ».

« Je ne savais pas que Indra avait eu un compagnon, elle ne l'a jamais mentionné »

« Ce fut très difficile pour _Indra_ , la perte de son mari l'a changé, elle est devenue depuis ce jour enfermée et aigrie avec le temps. Elle n'avait personne sur qui s'accrochait, elle n'a pas eu le temps d'enfanter, aussi je me suis rapprochée d'elle. Au départ elle m'avait repoussé, je pensais qu'elle me détester, qu'elle me tenait responsable de la mort de _Rivo_ , mais je lui ai tenue tête et elle a fini par m'accepter. Notre relation est basée sur une affection indescriptible et profonde, je la considère comme ma _nomon_ mère. Et je sais qu'elle m'a pris comme son second pour m'avoir à ses côtés, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais ».

« Indra cache bien son jeu » répondit Clarke d'un air songeur.

« Cette nuit-là, _Heda_ et moi étions au même moment orpheline… »

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main de la jeune guerrière pour la lui serrer.

La conversation avec Octavia avait laissé la jeune blonde songeuse toute la journée. Chaque jour elle en apprenait un peu plus sur Lexa, particulièrement sur son passé. La vie ne l'avait pas épargné non plus, pourtant la commandante n'y faisait jamais allusion. Clarke avait eu le cœur lourd depuis les révélations sur l'enfance de Lexa, l'assassinat de sa mère et tant d'autre. Elle comprenait le geste d'Indra et pourquoi elle n'avait laissé aucune chance à Nia au lieu de la faire captive, elle l'avait exécuté sans regret. Ce jour-là Clarke se promit d'être plus compréhensive avec Indra, elle l'avait peut être jugé trop rapidement sans vraiment chercher réellement à la connaitre.

…

Clarke se baladait tranquillement au bord de la forêt quand elle entendit soudain un cri d'un animal qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Curieuse elle se rapprocha de la source du vacarme et découvrit avec surprise un petit animal roux prit au piège dans un collet. Celui-ci gesticulait frénétiquement dans tous les sens et n'allait pas tarder à mourir d'épuisement ou de froid.

La jeune blonde s'approcha lentement et se baissa sur ses genoux pour contempler l'animal étrange de plus près. Il ressemblait à un félin mais en version miniature et paraissait s'être calmer auprès de la jeune femme.

 _« Miaouuu...miaouuuu_... »

Le chat tendait tristement une de ses pattes de devant pour montrer qu'il était blessé. Il essaya de se relever, piétina quelques pas puis se laissa retomber sur le sol.

 _« Miaouu... Miaouuuu.._.. »

« Oh le pauvre! » S'écria Clarke. « Pauvre bête ! Tu as mal? »

Le chat se soumettait devant la jeune femme et gémissait à fendre l'âme.

Clarke approcha sa main et le caressa entre les deux oreilles.

« Attends ne bouge pas je vais te libérer. » Elle défit délicatement le collet et libéra l'étrange animal.

« N'ait pas peur, viens avec moi. »

Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le chat se laissa faire.

Octavia surprit la skai fille revenant de la forêt avec l'animal dans ses bras. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? »

« _Klark_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cet animal sauvage dans tes bras? »

« Je l'ai trouvé blessé pris au piège dans la forêt ».

Elle déposa délicatement l'animal au sol, le caressa pour le rassurer. « Je vais te faire un pansement » décida Clarke.

« Mais enfin, depuis quand on parle aux chats? »

Clarke n'écoutait pas. Elle tira de sa poche un beau mouchoir propre.

« Donne ta patte. Voilà. Dans un jour ou deux, ça sera fini. »

« _Klark_ ses animaux n'ont pas de conscience, ils ne comprennent rien à ce que tu leur raconte. »

« Surtout n'arrache pas le bandage avec tes dents. Tu m'as l'air d'être une brave bête. Comment je vais t'appeler! »

Le chat inclina la tête et dressa ses oreilles

 _« Miaou.. Miaouu_... »

« _Klark_ tu devrais laisser cet animal tranquille »

« Mais regarde comme il est doux et docile, j'ai envie de le garder »

Le chat se faufila entre les jambes de la jeune blonde, se frottant en ronronnant.

« Regarde il n'est pas si sauvage »

Le chat lui sauta littéralement au cou à la recherche de caresse et faillit faire tomber la jeune femme de surprise.

« Doucement ! » répondit Clarke en riant « tu me balaye le visage avec ta queue et tu me sali partout ! »

Clarke cherchait dans sa poche son mouchoir « Où est passé mon mouchoir ? J'ai dû le perdre »

Octavia pouffa de rire « Je sais où il est, je le vois d'ici, tu t'en ai servi pour lui bander la patte! »

« Suis-je bête ! » S'exclama la skai fille

« _Oktavia! Klark!_ Le repas va être servi » intervint Indra

« Ah! Je meurs de faim » déclara la jeune guerrière « qu'est-ce qu'on mange? »

« Du chat! »

Clarke se leva précipitamment avec le chat dans les bras et se mît à courir à toute allure en secouant le pauvre animal dans tous les sens comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon en direction de la forêt. Octavia se mît à rire à gorge déployée devant la scène que lui offrait la fille du ciel.

« Je crois que nous ne reverrons plus jamais notre _miaouuuu_ , ni son mouchoir non plus d'ailleurs »

Clarke avait tellement eu peur qu'on prenne son chat pour un gibier rapporté, qu'elle avait préféré aussitôt le ramenai et le libérer dans la forêt.

 _« Indra_! Pourquoi as-tu dit qu'on mangeait du chat au repas? Cet animal n'est pas comestible »

« _Sha_ mais _Klark_ ne le sais pas et c'est tellement plus marrant de lui laisser croire et de la voir déguerpir comme un lapin! »

…

Plus tard au moment du dîner la commandante manquait encore à l'appel. Occupée certainement dans la salle de réunion avec Echo, elle n'avait pas envie de manger seule, alors elle décida d'apprécier la compagnie d'Octavia.

« Tu sais.. » commença Octavia _« Eiko_ n'est pas insensible à _Heda_ et elle marque des points là où tu ne décides de ne rien faire ».

« Oui j'ai remarqué leur rapprochement »

« Comme ça on ne dirait pas mais, _Heda_ a énormément de prétendant et prétendante, c'est elle qui les repousse à chaque fois. Elle ne restera pas indéfiniment seule et une fois qu'elle aura choisi sa compagne, ça sera pour la vie. _Klark_ tu dois lui pardonner, elle s'est suffisamment racheter auprès de toi. Ce que j'en dis, c'est que tu joues avec elle, tu es lâche et c'est toi qui n'a pas de cœur, tu as trop la trouille de t'engager. Ce que tu fais avec elle n'est pas correct, tu lui fais miroiter ce qu'elle n'aura jamais, alors soit tu assumes tes sentiments soit tu la laisses tranquille et tu la laisses vivre sa vie avec quelqu'un qui la rendra heureuse. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu fais »

« Où as-tu appris à être si mature pour ton âge ? »

« J'ai compris à la mort de mes parents, que la vie est bien trop précieuse pour la gâchée, je fonce simplement sans me poser des questions futiles et si ça ne fonctionne pas et bien tant pis, on a rien sans rien, je passe à autre chose et puis c'est tout »

Indra interrompit leur conversation en interpellant la skai fille d'une voix claire et forte.

« _Klark !, Heda_ te demande »

« _Sha Indra_ ! »

Clarke rejoignit rapidement Lexa dans la salle de réunion, apparemment elle y était seule.

« _Klark_ ! J'ai une proposition à te faire »

« Qu'elle est-elle ? »

« J'ai besoin de tes compétences pour redessiner _Tondisi_ »

« Quoi ! Mais… »

« Notre bâtisseur est trop vieux maintenant pour voyager. Ton travail consistera à dessiner des plans simples pour mes hommes, les villageois ne peuvent pas passer l'hiver dans des tentes, ils leur faut du solide. Je dois retourner à _Tondisi_ et je veux que tu m'accompagnes, tu pourras réajuster tes plans une fois là-bas. Après cela nous laisserons les ouvriers faire le reste et nous rentrerons à Polis, il n'est simplement question de une ou deux semaines. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« J'accepte ! »

…

Dès le lendemain, Lexa invita la skai fille à prendre part au travail dans la salle de réunion avec elle et Echo.

« Pardonnez-moi _Heda_ je suis en retard » s'excusa Echo.

« Non, je voulais juste arriver avant pour chauffer la salle » répondit-elle avant que son regard ne s'immobilise sur la tenue que portait Echo.

« Et apparemment, j'ai eu une bonne idée car tu aurais pu mourir de froid... »

Aux dernières paroles de Lexa, Clarke releva le nez de ses parchemins, et pria pour que la journée se déroule au plus vite. Elle se massa l'arête du nez et appréhendait déjà ses rapports avec Echo.

Après avoir travaillé toute la matinée Lexa les emmena visiter une carrière de pierre que les ouvriers utiliseront pour reconstruire TonDc.

« Faites attention à l'endroit où vous mettez les pieds, il y a des crevasses un peu partout. »

« Ne vous en faites pas _Heda_ j'ai tellement l'habitude que ... »

Juste à cet instant le pied droit d'Echo se coinça dans une fissure et elle se serait écroulée si Lexa ne l'avait pas rattrapée d'une main ferme.

« Enfin peut être pas... »

« Pas de mal? »

« _No_ » répondit Echo en essayant d'ignorer le plaisir qu'elle ressentait au contact de la paume de Lexa sur sa peau nue et sa déception quand elle la retira.

« Je vais être plus prudente »

Clarke fulminait de colère devant la scène, elle savait que la guerrière jouait la comédie et Lexa ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

« En regardant où tu poses les pieds plutôt qu'en la dévisageant, elle, par exemple. »

Lexa se retourna sur Clarke un air interrogatif sur le visage. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la skai fille avait répondu si froidement à Echo.

Après avoir fait le tour de la carrière la commandante commençait à avoir faim.

« Rentrons manger! » Ordonna la commandante.

« Volontiers » répondit tac o tac Echo, « Et si je me concentre je devrai pouvoir retraverser sans m'écrouler dans une crevasse » plaisanta-t-elle.

Lexa sourit du coin des lèvres ce qui troubla profondément Clarke. Et au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'Echo s'affalerait comme une malpropre sur le sol et avait l'irrésistible envie de lui faire un croche-pied.

« Alors tentons l'expérience », reprit Lexa.

Elles regagnèrent Polis sans incident, et partagèrent toutes les trois le repas.

Quand Echo s'installa en face de la commandante et au moment où elle ôta sa veste, Clarke remarqua que Lexa fixait la jeune guerrière et son vêtement outrageusement décolleté. Et à moins qu'elle se trompait Lexa avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'elle voyait.

Echo paraissait contente de son effet, tout était calculé minutieusement afin de faire craquer la belle commandante. Et tout le long du repas, elle n'avait pas cessé de la dévorer du regard.

Clarke avait l'impression d'être de trop, gênée au milieu d'un rendez-vous galant. Il était clair que les semaines que Lexa avait passé à TonDc l'avait rapproché de la guerrière. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter une minute de plus les agissements d'Echo, cela lui été insupportable, elle préféra se lever sans prévenir ce qui surpris les deux jeunes femmes. Elle dévisagea Lexa un moment comme si elle avait envie de lui dire quelque chose mais se retint. Consciente qu'elle n'avait plus d'excuses pour continuer à la regarder ainsi, elle bredouilla quelques mots à peine perceptibles.

« J'ai oublié que j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire, je vous rejoindrez plus tard. »

Et avant de quitter la salle, elle ne pût s'empêcher de lui jeter un ultime regard et elle surprit Lexa en train de faire de même.

À vrai dire, ce qui irritait le plus Clarke était de voir à quel point Lexa semblait s'entendre avec Echo. La nouvelle venue était toujours derrière la commandante et elle les avaient vu plusieurs fois en grandes conversations toutes les deux.

Oui elle était simplement jalouse. Tout semblait si facile pour Echo, alors qu'elle ne savait plus comment se comporter vis à vis de Lexa. Tout ce qu'elle avait tenté pour se rapprocher d'elle, n'avait fait que l'éloigner un peu plus d'elle. Alors, elle préférait se retirer et se réfugier dans ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux, dessiné.

En observant leur complicité et la façon dont Echo touchait la commandante, elle sentait son cœur se serrer. Lexa agissait avec Clarke comme si elle n'existait pas, après tout la jeune blonde l'avait bien cherché.

Clarke n'était pas revenue et Echo en avait profité pour passer en tête à tête sa soirée avec la commandante. Elle avait passé une bonne soirée et peut être que cela n'avait pas été trop désagréable pour Lexa non plus.

La jeune guerrière se mit à fixer la commandante avec une nouvelle expression, son corps parcouru d'une tension qu'elle traînait depuis ces derniers jours. Et tout à coup elle prit le risque, elle osa ce qu'elle avait envie de faire depuis un moment déjà. Alors elle se pencha et l'embrassa, la prenant bien plus au dépourvu qu'elle avait cru.

Elle posa à peine ses lèvres sur les siennes et c'était déjà fini avant même que Lexa ait pu relever la tête et comprendre d'où ça venait.

Surprise, Lexa recula puis sembla se reprendre.

« _Heda..._ Tu fais passer ton peuple avant ton plaisir personnel, et tu as mis ta vie en danger plusieurs fois par-dessus le marché ! Le destin ne t'a pas épargnée... Et pourtant, on dirait que tu arrives à voler au-dessus de tout cela. Tu n'as aucune amertume et tu es toujours solide, positive et prête à tout pour ton peuple. Mais qu'en est-il de toi? »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la commandante, l'attira à elle en tirant doucement sur son poignet, se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Lexa ferma les yeux, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas occupé d'elle. Et quand elle sentit Echo se rapprochait d'elle et l'enlacer, elle se rendit compte de la tournure que prenait la situation. Elle ressentit comme un choc électrique. Elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser faire Echo, elle regrettait déjà. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait?

Et elle se rappela tout à coup de Clarke. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses aller encore plus loin. Alors elle appuya fermement sur l'épaule de la guerrière, l'empêchant de se rapprocher et se retira de son étreinte.

Echo comprit.

« Je suis désolée _Eiko_ , mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin. C'est vrai nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, nous venons du même milieu et puis tu es très attractive » dit-elle d'une voix basse et rauque. « Mais mon âme a déjà choisi ».

Echo poussa un soupir de défaite.

« C'est la _skai_ fille ! C'est ça? »

« _Sha_ »

A son évocation Lexa fut un moment déstabilisée, la tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux. A chaque fois que Clarke la repoussait c'était une aiguille de plus plantée dans son cœur.

« Je ne souhaite pas en parler » répondit calmement la commandante.

« Tu peux me faire confiance _Heda_ , parler peut atténuer le poids que tu as sur le cœur »

« J'ai essayé d'être moi-même, mais elle ne veut pas être avec moi… Etre _Heda_ signifie à renoncer à son propre bonheur »

« Elle ne te mérite simplement pas! »

 _« Ai gaf wich em in_ , je veux croire qu'un jour elle m'aimera »

« Je te souhaite d'y arriver »

« _Mochof Eiko_ »

* * *

Clarke était parfaitement à l'aise avec Octavia, elle pouvait lui parler librement et lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Et ce matin-là elles discutèrent de ses démons.

« C'est vrai qu' _Heda_ est pas mal du tout, elle a de l'esprit et un physique à vous couper le souffle, dire qu'elle est belle est un sacré euphémisme ! Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. »

Clarke fut contrarié d'entendre son amie lui faire une description de Lexa.

« Être aveuglée n'est pas du tout une bonne chose. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre énervée. « Je ne peux pas me permettre d'oublier... »

« La façon dont elle a voulu te posséder?! Je sais... Mais bon sang! Elle est magnifique. Ses cheveux incroyables et ses yeux verts... Je crois que ce sont les plus beaux que je n'ai jamais vus. »

L'admiration de son amie lui donna un pincement de jalousie. _Elle le fait exprès ou quoi ?!_ pensait Clarke.

« Tout ça n'a aucun sens. Nous sommes de deux mondes différents Et elle ne pense qu'à son peuple. Milles fois plus qu'aucun autre Heda sur cette planète ! C'est comme si le destin s'amusait à me torturer. »

« Tu voudrais qu'elle te répugne? » Demanda Octavia.

« Chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble, j'oublie aussitôt ma colère envers elle. J'oublie même son titre et son rang. »

« Et tu l'as désire plus que tout » résuma la jeune guerrière. « Le syndrome du fruit interdit? »

Totalement paumée, Clarke se contenta simplement de souffler et de hausser les épaules.

« Juste par curiosité » reprit prudemment Octavia, « Si elle n'était pas une terrienne et un commandant, tu ne céderais pas sur l'histoire ? Tu es vraiment sérieuse quand tu dis que tu ne pourras jamais lui pardonner? »

« Très sérieuse » répondit-elle sans hésiter.

« Très bien, alors tu as raison. _Leksa_ est une source de problème pour toi. Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher quand même de vouloir être avec elle, malgré tout. »

Cette fois-ci, si les yeux de Clarke pouvaient envoyer des poignards s'en serai fini de la jeune guerrière.

« Je n'y comprends plus rien en fait! »

Octavia se mît à rire « Il n'y a rien d'étrange à tout ça. Tu n'es qu'une femme en bonne santé face au plus joli morceau de... »

« Attention à ce que tu dis! » Interrompit la jeune blonde avant qu'Octavia ne puisse finir sa phrase. Elle ne laisserait personne rabaisser Lexa.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien qui ne va pas chez toi » reprit la guerrière « ça serai plutôt le contraire si tu n'étais pas insensible à une femme comme elle. »

D'entendre parler Octavia de Lexa de cette façon rendait Clarke terriblement jalouse.

« Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup! » Bouda la jeune blonde « Et je te rappelle que maintenant j'ai accepté de partir avec elle à TonDc... »

« Aïe, je t'imagine avec _Eiko_ dans les pattes, ça ne va pas être la joie, je suis surprise que tu aies accepté »

« Je sais…, je suis pathétique » reconnu-t-elle en soupirant.

Octavia riait de bon cœur mais avec une sympathie pour son amie. « Ce n'est l'histoire que d'une ou deux semaines, concentre-toi sur ton travaille »

« Aucun problème, c'est ce que je comptais faire de toute façon »

« Si c'est comme ça, il faut que tu trouves un moyen de te sortir _Heda_ de la tête »

« Me désintoxiquer? »

« Il est parfois nécessaire de plonger dans la rivière plutôt que de rester devant, si l'on veut traverser de l'autre côté »

Clarke ne répondait pas, elle avait trop peur que son amie aie tout simplement raison. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger, s'agissant de Lexa. Elle espérait juste qu'elle pourrait traverser sans se noyer.

…

Le jour du départ pour TonDc était arrivé. Pendant toute la durée du voyage, Lexa n'avait cessé d'observer Clarke à son insu. Elle ne se lassait pas de regarder ses longs cheveux blonds tombant librement sur ses épaules, de guetter chacun de ses gestes infiniment gracieux. Elle avait remarqué avec fascination les signes de nervosités qu'elle avait laissé échapper à l'idée de travailler sur son nouveau projet. Tout en elle l'enchantait, et ce depuis le premier jour où elle avait posé les yeux sur elle. Puis elle se sentit tout d'un coup stupide et naïve, Clarke ne voulait pas d'elle de la façon dont elle la désiré. Et entretenir l'espoir de former un jour un couple avec la skai fille était désespérément ridicule, irréellement stupide.

Il n'avait fallu qu'une demi-journée à cheval pour atteindre le village. Clarke était impressionnée par la statue gigantesque d'Abraham Lincoln qui siégeait à l'entrée. Lexa n'avait pas menti, il y avait beaucoup de dégât et fort à faire. Clarke remerciait intérieurement Lexa d'avoir refusé qu'elle l'accompagne la nuit qui avait précéder l'incendie. Le spectacle avait dû être horrible à voir, et elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

Le village était bien différent de Polis, entouré de hautes barricades de taule, et de bois, il ressemblait plus à un camp militaire, avec des petites maisons faites de bois et de pierres, tout était beaucoup plus simple et rustique. Clarke imaginait déjà les modifications à apporter à ses plans. Aussitôt le pied à terre, Lexa dirigea Clarke et Echo sous sa tente pour se mettre au travail.

La semaine s'était très vite déroulée, Clarke travaillait d'arrache-pied en parfait accord avec les terriens du village. Tout s'était passé pour le mieux et les travaux avaient pu commencer.

…

Octavia était irrésistible, jolie, adorable, drôle et chaleureuse. Elle croquait la vie à pleines dents, sans jamais s'appesantir sur les choses désagréables et cet optimisme, ajouté à son ouverture d'esprit et sa joie de vivre, lui valait d'être entourée en permanence d'une foule d'amis.

Sur le chemin qui la menait justement vers elle, Clarke souriait toute seule en pensant à sa chance d'avoir une telle amie.

« Hey _Klark_ ! Justement j'avais quelque chose à te dire. »

« Dis-moi! »

« Assieds-toi, C'est à propos de _Heda_ et _Eiko »_

« Hum... » La jeune blonde se referma de suite en entendant ces deux noms associés.

« Écoute _Klark_ ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de t'en parler mais je sais que si les rôles étaient inversés, je préférerai savoir »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir? »

« Elles se sont embrassées »

« Quoi! » Clarke sentit comme une lame de poignard transpercer son coeur.

« C'est des conneries Lexa n'aurait jamais fait ça »

« Je sais à quel point cela peut être difficile mais voilà c'est la vérité »

La jeune blonde sentit sa colère s'intensifier en elle, la rage au ventre.

« Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ! Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, elle m'a trahi! »

« À trop attendre et à trop la repousser, elle te file entre les doigts, c'est de ta faute si tu es en train de la perdre _Klark_ ! »

La jeune femme se leva d'un bon fulminante de colère « Comment peux-tu lui donner raison? Ça me dégoûte ! »

« Je ne lui donne pas raison, mais tu n'acceptes simplement pas le fait que je te dise la vérité »

« Je pensais que tu étais mon amie et que tu serais de mon côté ! »

« Je le suis »

« Une amie n'aurait pas laissé faire ça »

Clarke souffrait, son ventre était noué lui donnant mal au coeur et l'envie de vomir.

« Écoute _Klark_ maintenant tu vas t'arrêter et tu vas bien écouter ce que je vais te dire. Si tu réagis comme ça c'est que forcément tu as des sentiments profonds pour elle. Je reste persuadé que _Leksa_ t'aime, c'est indéniable! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est vraiment passé. _Eiko_ est venue me parler du baiser mais elle s'en vanter trop à mon goût et à mon avis ça cache quelque chose. Elle était parfaitement consciente que j'allais t'en parler et son but est de t'éloigner de _Leksa_. Tu es un réel danger pour elle et elle n'hésitera pas à employer tous les moyens pour y parvenir. Même les coups les plus bas.

Maintenant arrête de faire l'enfant réveille-toi un peu et agit en tant que femme! »

« Très bien! Puisque c'est comme ça je vais de ce pas demandé des comptes à Lexa. »

« _Klark_ attend ce n'est pas ce que je... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune blonde avait tourné les talons habitée par une colère disproportionnée mélangée à sa souffrance. Complètement aveuglée par sa rage.

« Bon sang ! C'est pas possible, elle n'a rien compris... »

Lexa leva la tête est découvrit la jeune blonde le visage ravagé par la colère, les bras tendus et crispés le long du corps

 _« Klark_? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? »

« Ce que signifie quoi? Sois plus claire _Klark_ »

« Ne fais pas semblant ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle »

« Non je ne vois pas, je n'ai pas appris à lire dans les pensées »

« Ne te fout pas de moi, que se passe-t-il entre Echo et toi? »

« Rien, absolument rien »

« Menteuse! »

Lexa se tendit aussitôt à l'insulte

« N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses! »

« Rien à foutre ! Tu as embrassé Echo, c'est la vérité ? »

Lexa ne répondit pas et se contenta de serrer la mâchoire.

« Réponds quand je te parle ! »

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre _Klark_ je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux! »

La blonde perdit patience et désemparée s'approcha de Lexa en lui empoignant par le col

« Tu te fous de moi là ? J'exige des réponses! »

S'en fut trop pour Lexa. Blessée par le manque de confiance que Clarke avait en elle éveilla une colère qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pour la jeune blonde.

« Lâche moi tout de suite et ne lève plus jamais la main sur moi, Pourquoi t'obstines-tu alors que je te dégoute ?»

Clarke se rendant compte de son geste envers Lexa, s'écarta étonnée par sa réaction virulente

« Fais tes bagages et va-t'en! » Lexa avait le corps qui tremblait. Personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler de la sorte et la blesser autant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? » Demanda la jeune blonde totalement choquée par la tournure des événements.

Clarke entendit alors les paroles poignantes de Lexa une seconde fois, Oui réellement ainsi, comme si une étrangère venait de prendre la place de la commandante et crachait ces mots dans son cerveau et se servait de sa bouche comme haut-parleur.

« Tu es mal placée pour me parler d'honnêteté. Je suis parfaitement au courant de la proposition que t'a fait _kostia_. Tu devrais peut être accepté sa proposition et quitter Polis. Puisque tu es incapable de me pardonner»

« Comment? »

« Pensais-tu pouvoir me le cacher longtemps? Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, il est dans notre tradition qu'un _Heda_ choisisse son compagnon, je t'ai choisi mais je ne t'ai jamais forcé à faire quoique ce soit, je t'ai libérer parce que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Ce que tu as pris pour une agression est simplement notre tradition depuis bien des _Heda_ avant moi. Et toi tu n'as cherché à aucun moment de le comprendre ni même de me pardonner même si je t'ai rendu ta liberté une chose qui ne s'est jamais produite. Tu penses que je suis égoïste en pensant qu'à mon propre plaisir mais tu te trompes, j'ai toujours fait passé mon peuple avant moi. Je refuse d'être ton amie _Klark_ c'est être cruelle que de me demander ça. Ton peuple est trop différent du nôtre, Nous sommes des gens simples, intègres, en accord avec nous-même. »

« Mais je ne comptais pas te le cacher »

« Pourtant tu en as mis du temps avant de me dire que tu partais »

« Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, je le fais à ta place »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire »

« Si justement j'en ai parfaitement le droit. Le droit de bannir toutes personnes néfastes pour mon clan. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de néfaste qui consiste à un bannissement. »

« Justement tu es néfaste pour moi! _Klark._.. »

Elle fit une pause et souffla un bon coup pour se reprendre, elle s'arma de courage et décida de libérer tout ce qui l'a tourmenté.

« Tu es comme un poison qui coule dans mes veines et qui fait fondre mon cœur, tu es la seule à pouvoir me guérir. Mais le fait est là, tu ne le souhaite pas. Ce regard dans tes yeux me brûle, il me transperce et m'empêche de respirer. Comment puis-je t'oublier si tu es toujours là ? Tu te pavanes sans cesse sous mon regard et je ne peux pas t'avoir. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, mon monde a changé, un seul coup d'œil, un seul mot de toi et mon âme est meurtrie. Tu me fuis et me repousse et mon cœur est comme une terre aride.

Tu penses toujours que je me joue de toi mais c'est faux! Tes cheveux d'or, ce regard bleu dans tes yeux, dès le premier jour mon cœur a tremblé, mais tu m'ignores, tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appels. »

Clarke ne répondit pas, elle était totalement sous le choc des révélations de Lexa et ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Tu peux être fière, tu as vaincu la plus grande des guerrières, la commandante des 12 nations sans même toucher une arme... »

« Va-t'en! »

 _ **A SUIVRE…**_


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre d'Heda et la prisonnière. Alors je préviens ce chapitre est **rated M**! Je tenais également à vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ça fait toujours plaisir et surtout ça boost !

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes, une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

 _ **Précédemment…**_

 _« Tu es comme un poison qui coule dans mes veines et qui fait fondre mon cœur, tu es la seule à pouvoir me guérir. Mais le fait est là, tu ne le souhaite pas. Ce regard dans tes yeux me brûle, il me transperce et m'empêche de respirer. Comment puis-je t'oublier si tu es toujours là ? Tu te pavanes sans cesse sous mon regard et je ne peux pas t'avoir. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, mon monde a changé, un seul coup d'œil, un seul mot de toi et mon âme est meurtrie. Tu me fuis et me repousse et mon cœur est comme une terre aride._

 _Tu penses toujours que je me joue de toi mais c'est faux! Tes cheveux d'or, ce regard bleu dans tes yeux, dès le premier jour mon cœur a tremblé, mais tu m'ignores, tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appels. »_

 _Clarke ne répondit pas, elle était totalement sous le choc des révélations de Lexa et ne savait plus quoi dire._

 _« Tu peux être fière, tu as vaincu la plus grande des guerrières, la commandante des 12 nations sans même toucher une arme... Va-t'en ! »_

* * *

 **Heda et la prisonnière.**

« Je crois que j'ai merdé… »

« Quoi ! Mais _Klark_ qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demanda Octavia

« J'ai pas réussi à garder mon sang froid, je l'ai presque agressé »

« C'est un miracle que tu sois encore en vie, crois moi j'en ai vu mourir pour moins que ça, c'est qu'elle doit t'aimer furieusement, est-ce que tu as eu au moins une explication ? »

« Non… elle m'a dit de quitter Polis… »

« QUOI ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Je sais, j'ai exagéré, mais j'étais en colère, et j'ai vu rouge… et puis ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a troublé profondément, elle avait l'air plus que sincère, mais j'ai encore un doute sur le baiser avec Echo »

« Ecoute voilà ce qu'on va faire, on va aller voir _Eiko_ et essayé de rattraper ta grosse gourde et je n'ai pas envie de perdre une amie, alors maintenant tu vas bouger ton joli petit cul »

Clarke se trouvait face à Echo et la regardait au moment où elle avait parlé. Tandis qu'elle lançait sa remarque sur le fait de ses sentiments et qu'elle était une femme plus appropriée pour Heda, Clarke vit ses yeux se détourner à droite et ciller trois ou quatre fois, rapidement, comme si une poussière venait d'y tomber. Une idée si forte lui vint à l'esprit que ce fut une quasi-certitude, Echo mentait. Pour quelque obscure raison, elle venait de proférer un mensonge. Clarke la regarda plus attentivement, mais ne vit rien de bien remarquable, une femme d'une certaine beauté mais qui s'estompera avec le temps, une femme qui deviendra incolore et invisible.

Clarke se mît à culpabiliser. Maintenant elle comprit, elle savait que Lexa ne l'avait pas trahi. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, Lexa l'aimait. Elle se sentit soudainement très mal une fois de plus, elle avait préféré se laisser envahir par ses sentiments destructeurs plutôt que de s'avouer la vérité. La vérité sur ses sentiments qui l'habitaient depuis longtemps.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si naïve au sujet d'Echo et elle n'avait aucune envie de partir, même si la proposition que lui avait faite Costia auparavant était honorable et bienfaisante, elle ne voulait pas quitter Lexa.

Elle avait pris une décision, elle terminerai son projet pour TonDc, donnerai de l'espace et le temps à Lexa de se calmer, puis elle irait lui avoué ses sentiments.

…

La seconde semaine à TonDc se déroulait sans encombre, mais le calme fut rapidement perturbé par l'arrivé d'un éclaireur nommé Tristan. Clarke avait vu Lexa se crispé à son arrivée et les avait vu rapidement se retirer dans la tente de réunion. La jeune blonde avait un mauvais pressentiment et était allée chercher des informations auprès d'Octavia.

« Octavia ! Qu'est ce qui se passe et qui es cet homme ? »

« C'est _Tristan_ un _gona_ des _Trigedakru_ en mission d'éclaireur »

« Pourquoi est-il ici ? »

« As-tu déjà entendu parler des _Sanskava_ ? Des nomades ? »

« Non »

« Les _Sanskava_ sont des terriens qui ont été rejetés ou bannis de leur _stegeda_ village parce qu'ils sont nés avec des déformations. La grande majorité se retrouve dans la zone Morte à la recherche de _Soncha kapa_ la ville des Lumières, qui d'après les rumeurs accepte quiconque venant y chercher refuge »

« Sont-ils un danger ? »

« Oui et non… Le peuple des nomades auraient trouvé des armes de l'ancien monde à _Soncha Kapa_ et attaquerait des villages indépendants pillant, tuant, laissant derrière eux que des ruines. Depuis la mort de son fils _Zoran_ , _Sienne_ chef des _Sanskava_ se venge, mais elle n'a pas encore osé s'attaquer au clan de _Heda_ , elle a certainement peur des représailles »

«Et donc Lexa se sert d'éclaireurs pour surveiller leur agissements ? »

« _Sha_ , être éclaireur n'est pas facile, toujours en mouvement, très peu de repos et souvent mal nourri, beaucoup n'ont pas survécu, il y a eu _Delano, Caliban, Penn, Tomac_ et pour le moment _Tristan_ a survécu »

« Et Lexa ne fait rien ? »

« Tant qu'ils refuseront de s'allier, _Heda_ ne peut rien faire pour eux »

« Mais pourtant Lexa a pris le clan des glaces par la force afin de tous les unifié ? alors pourquoi ne le fait-elle pas pour eux ?

« Parce que les _Azgeda_ sont deux fois plus grand et plus nombreux que les _Trigedakru_ , et ces petits villages ne représentent aucun danger pour la nation. Toute façon ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Ils n'ont pas compris que _Heda_ pourrait leur apporté plus qu'ils n'ont jamais espérer et crois-moi que quand les nomades s'en prendront à eux, ils regretteront amèrement leur choix »

« Ces nomades sont des barbares ? »

« Ils utilisent des catapultes et envoient des cadavres d'animaux, visant les puits afin de contaminer l'eau. Pendant des heures ils projettent toutes sortes de déchets afin de leur entamer le moral. En privant les assiégés d'eau et de nourriture, des ressources nécessaire à leur survie comme chasser, ils réduisent fatalement la durée des combats »

« Ils sont fait comme des rats ! »

« _Sha_ ! Aller en parlant de rats j'ai faim ! »

« Beurk ! »

…

Lexa était éreintée après sa journée, elle avait hâte que d'une seule chose rejoindre son petit havre de paix et se détendre dans sa salle aux sources chaudes qu'elle avait fait emménager en les découvrant à TonDc.

Elle rejoignit épuisée une salle adjointe, se déshabilla et fourra dans un coin ses vêtements sale et poussiéreux. Puis, une simple serviette nouée autour de sa poitrine, elle poussa la porte du fond qui communiquait avec un étroit couloir menant aux bains. Mais elle ne put faire un pas de plus qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec la jolie blonde, vêtue elle aussi d'un simple drap de bain noué autour du corps.

« Qu'est-ce que?... » Balbutia Lexa, l'air choqué

« Quoi? Mais comment ... » Bredouilla Clarke de manière tout aussi inintelligible.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es dans le bain réservé à mon unique personne » lança Lexa ses yeux verts chargés de défi.

Clarke resserra son drap de bain autour d'elle et paniquée, chercha désespérément un signe prouvant que la commandante se trompait.

« Non je... Je crois que tu fais erreur. Octavia m'a bien dit que certains bains étaient réservés aux femmes. Regarde, ce sigle Trikru. Le sigle Trikru signifie qu'il est réservé au ... »

« _Sha_? » Attendit patiemment Lexa

« ... Commandant. Le même sigle sur ta maison et ta tente… »

« Nous sommes d'accord »

« Oh, seigneur... »Repris Clarke

Clarke sentit ses joues s'empourprer violemment, en même temps que quelque chose en elle chancelait, qui lui noua l'estomac et lui causa un vague étourdissement.

« Cela dit » reprit Lexa « il y a bien effectivement des bains réservés aux femmes mais derrière la porte là-bas ».

« Je ... Je suis confuse », s'excusa Clarke. « Octavia m'a dit que... J'étais persuadé que... C'était la bonne porte... J'étais distraite et ... »

« _Sha_ , c'est ce qu'on dit toujours » fit Lexa d'un air provocateur.

« Qu... Quoi? Comment ça, c'est ce qu'on dit toujours? »

« Rien. Oublie ça _Klark »_

« Non, non, non, je veux savoir ce que tu sous-entends par-là » insista la jeune blonde rouge d'indignation. « Tu crois que j'ai fait exprès de m'égarer et de me tromper de porte? »

Lexa dodelina de la tête et répondit avec une moue perplexe

« Disons que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me surprends sans mes vêtements si je me souviens bien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

« Non Lexa, je ne vois pas » s'écria Clarke furieuse. « Je me suis trompée de porte c'est tout et ça ne fait en aucun cas de moi un voyeur. Et si j'avais envie de me rincer l'œil tu n'es pas la seule jolie femme en ville. »

« Message reçu », dit Lexa en s'éclaircissant la gorge pour ne pas rire.

Elle fit un geste pour ouvrir davantage la porte, et ajouta d'un air arrogant

« Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerais passer. »

Clarke s'écarta en resserrant fébrilement son drap de bain autour d'elle.

« Mais je t'en prie », dit-elle avec une fausse amabilité, avant de tourner rageusement les talons.

Lexa se glissa dans le couloir et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Oh, et à propos » reprit Clarke « je me méfierais des bains à vapeur. A ce qu'on m'a dit ça a tendance à flétrir la peau ».

Lexa eu un sourire amusé. C'était une attaque en règle, mais elle l'avait bien cherchée.

« Merci du conseil » souffla Lexa à court de repartie.

Clarke poussa la porte qui menait à d'autres salles et lâcha sans scrupule

« Remarque dans ton cas il y aura toujours Echo pour te cirer les bottes. »

Restée seule dans le couloir, Lexa mesura toute la férocité et la jalousie de cette dernière pique.

Et tourna les talons à son tour. Elle se dirigea vers le bain en emportant avec elle la vision des yeux couleur de l'océan.

…

Clarke avait raconté à Octavia sa malencontreuse rencontre avec Lexa.

« Tu ne lui a pas parlé? » Demanda la jeune guerrière

« Non c'est trop tôt, je préfère lui laisser du temps »

« J'espère au moins que tu en as profité pour regarder »

« Octavia arrête je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

« Oh arrête! Ne me dis pas que tu ne penses pas à elle de cette façon »

Clarke se mit à rougir aux nombreuses pensées érotiques qu'elle avait souvent de Lexa

« À ta place j'en aurai profité pour la peloter en faisant mine de rien » s'esclaffa octavia

La plaisanterie déclencha l'hilarité et détendit la jeune blonde. Encouragée par les rires complices la jeune guerrière continua sur la lancée

« Tu n'es pas discrète quand tu lorgnes sur son décolleté, tu sais ! »

« Dommage qu'elle ne porte pas de jupe » répondit Clarke « je suis sûre qu'elle a des jambes de déesse »

Seulement la jeune guerrière ne répondit pas et un étrange silence se fit qui échappa totalement à la jeune blonde

« Sans aucun doute _klark_ »

La jeune blonde eut l'impression étrange que la voix rauque de Lexa résonnait au creux de son estomac. Elle se figea sur place et comme tétanisée, elle ferma les yeux en maudissant sa stupidité.

 _Oh, Dieu tout puissant, non... Pas ça !_ pensa Clarke

Il y eut comme un temps mort, un instant de flottement, aussitôt suivi des pas de la commandante qui se rapprochait un peu plus

Octavia se racla la gorge et n'osait plus dire un seul mot

Clarke fronça les sourcils, prit une longue inspiration et, rassemblant ce qu'il lui restait de volonté et de courage, se retourna lentement.

« Tu... Tu étais là ? » Balbutia-t-elle stupidement, n'osant pas affronter le regard vert perçant de la commandante

« _Sha_ , j'étais là » confirma inutilement Lexa. « Mais nous verrons ça plus tard » enchaîna-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait sérieux.

« _Oktavia_! Tu vas t'entraîner avec _Indra_ , un guerrier ne doit jamais se relâcher »

« _Sha Heda_ ! »

« A notre retour à _Polis_ tu croiseras le fer avec _Gustus_ , tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre ! »

« _Sha !_ »

…

En rentrant Clarke entendit l'animation qui se dégageait d'une taverne et poussé par la curiosité et surtout l'envie de vider son esprit avec l'aide de quelques alcools fort, elle décida d'y pénétrer. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Tristan et Echo attablé en grande discussion.

« Je suis beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Et je soumettrai _Heda_ qu'elle le veuille ou non, ce n'est pas mon affaire! _Ai don laik splita otaim_ j'ai toujours été un paria ! C'est pour cette raison qu'elle me tenait éloigné de Polis, elle sait parfaitement à qui elle a affaire et ses missions qu'elle me confiait à l'autre bout de la terre ne servait qu'à repousser l'échéance. Mais me voici ici aujourd'hui, je vais la prendre comme femme et je compte bien lui réchauffer son trône. »

Clarke ne voulait pas en entendre plus, elle décida d'intervenir et se planta furieuse devant Tristan et Echo. « Tu fais ça uniquement pour le pouvoir? »

« Pour quoi d'autre ? » répondit sarcastiquement le guerrier.

« _Tristan_ voici la _skaikru_ _Klark_ » intervint Echo.

« Fille du ciel, tu pensais sincèrement que c'était par amour pour cette gamine ? » L'homme se mis à rire à gorge déployée. « Ce n'est qu'une chienne indisciplinée et je sais comment dresser les bêtes sauvages. Et une fois cela fait, je lui monterai dessus comme elle le mérite et je l'épuiserai jusqu'à ce qu'elle en crève et j'aurai le pouvoir absolu sur la nation des 12 clans. »

« Ferme ta gueule espèce de connard! »

S'en était trop! Clarke avait envie de le tuer sur place. Il était hors de question que qui ce soit manque ouvertement de respect pour Lexa. Elle ne supporterai pas ça une seconde de plus.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien! Mais que vois-je ? Une jeune farouche? Jalouse peut être? » L'homme était clairement ivre.

« Tu peux toujours essayer de l'en empêcher comme le veut la tradition! » intervint Echo avec un sourire malicieux

« Quelle tradition? » Demanda Clarke le visage crispé et les dents serrées.

« Quand vous serez de retour à Polis, _Tristan_ demandera le droit d'épouser _Heda_ , et si personne ne s'y oppose, elle sera dans l'obligation d'accepter, et tout le monde connait la notoriété et la valeur de _Tristan_ et personne n'osera le défier dans l'arène pas même _Indra_ » Echo se mit à sourire devant l'air dépité de la jeune blonde « Alors _Klark_ te sens-tu l'âme d'un guerrier ? »

Clarke ne répondit pas et quitta la taverne totalement horrifié par ce qui aller se passer et son estomac se tordit en entendant le rire insupportable de Echo dans son dos.

« Hey mais c'est quoi cette tradition ? C'est nouveau ? J'ai été absent si longtemps que ça ? » Demanda le guerrier totalement ivre

« _Tristan_ tu es un guerrier stupide et en plus trop lent. La _skai_ fille ne connait rien à nos traditions, on peut lui faire avaler n'importe quoi ! Mais crois-moi ça va être intéressant de voir comment elle compte s'y prendre »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Parce que si je ne l'ai pas, elle ne l'aura pas non plus » Echo bu d'une seule traite son verre d'alcool et resservit Tristan « Maintenant boit et arrête de poser des questions, et si elle a le cran de te défier elle-même en combat singulier, tu as intérêt de l'éventrer jusqu'au cou »

« J'adore quand tu me parles comme ça, crois-moi elle se pissera dessus avant même que je ne lève mon arme, et tu pourras décorer ta tante avec ses boyaux ! »

« Santé ! »

* * *

De retour à Polis, Clarke avait repris ses habitudes. Lors d'une promenade, elle avait aperçu du coin de l'œil Lexa qui maniait durement son épée avec Gustus. La commandante portait un débardeur en tissu déchiré qui découvrait un torse à la fois fin et musclé et ses biceps tendus à l'extrême. Mais ce qui la frappa avant tout, ce fut l'éclat de ses yeux verts derrière son maquillage de guerre, un vert rendu plus intense encore par le teint hâlé de son visage.

Elle crut lire d'abord de la surprise dans son regard, puis un regard brûlant qui exprimait tout le désir qu'éprouvait la jeune commandante pour la skai fille.

Bien-sûr, Clarke n'était pas insensible à son charme et Lexa n'en manquait pas, mais cet instant fut interrompu quand la commandante reçu un violent coup de poing en pleine figure. Gustus avait été fier de son coup et Lexa sentit sa fierté en prendre un coup. Elle jeta un regard haineux envers son guerrier et redoubla d'effort en s'acharnant sur cette montagne de muscle.

Clarke le souffle court, se risquait un nouveau regard dans sa direction en passant une main hésitante dans sa chevelure dorée, toujours troublée d'avoir été dévisagée ainsi et coupable d'avoir distrait Lexa.

Clarke retourna à ses pensées qui lui renvoyaient l'éclat intense de ses yeux verts, qui avaient ce magnétisme particulier qui émanait de certaines pierres comme l'émeraude.

…

Comme prévu Tristan avait lancé un défi au commandant pour se marier avec elle. S'il en sortait victorieux Lexa le prendrai comme époux. Dans le cas contraire soit sa carcasse nourrirai les Pauna soit il croupirai dans le désert à surveiller les nomades.

Echo avait menti à Clarke. Cette dernière en pensant que Lexa aller se marier sans que personne ne s'y oppose l'avait rendu malade. Il en était hors de question et avait décidé d'intervenir même si elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner.

Pour cet événement les tribunes qui entouraient l'arène étaient bondées, tout Polis s'était déplacer pour assister à l'événement. Tristan se trouvait déjà au centre de l'arène et attendait patiemment qu'on lui donne de l'importance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle est malade ! Elle va se faire tuer » s'exclama Octavia

Au grand étonnement de tous, Clarke pénétra dans l'arène d'un pas lent et décidé. Le regard rempli de haine envers cet homme qui n'éprouvait que du mépris pour sa commandante. Elle portait des pièces d'armure sur les épaules, les avant-bras et les cuisses, ses cheveux blonds ondulés étaient détachés librement sur ses épaules et une fine tresse de ses tempes jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête lui dégageait la vue.

« Écoute moi bien Tristan, il est hors de question que tu épouses Lexa, il faudra me passer sur le corps pour que cela se produise ».

Un silence de mort se prolongea tout autour de l'arène. Personne n'osait dire ou faire un geste.

Clarke se déplaçait prudemment avec méfiance en traînant la pointe de son épée au sol laissant des traces sillonnées dans la terre tout autour de l'homme jusqu'à lui faire face.

« Ça alors, c'est la meilleure! » Explosa Tristan. « C'est incroyable ! Tu débarques comme ça de je ne sais où et tu me lances un défi ? En pensant sincèrement avoir une chance de me battre? Mais c'est à tordre de rire! Même un enfant sait mieux tenir une épée que toi! C'est juste incroyable ! »

Clarke plissa les paupières, ce qui lui donna une expression rusée.

« Vous parlez! Vous parlez ! Mais ce n'est pas une preuve. Aux dernières nouvelles vous avez échoué votre mission dans le désert. Personne n'a survécu sauf vous! J'ai vraiment un gros doute sur votre intégrité, à moins que cela signifie que vous avez fui comme un lâche que vous êtes ! Et vous prétendez après cela être le meilleur ! Laissez-moi rire »

Clarke avait touché une corde sensible et piquer au vif, Tristan regarda longuement la jeune femme les lèvres retroussées dans un rictus de mépris puis il se retourna rassembla toute sa haine, se pencha légèrement et fit face à Clarke avec son arme en main dans une position d'attaque.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? » Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix tendue.

C'était maintenant qu'elle sentait l'adrénaline fouetter tout son organisme, la préparant à combattre ou à s'enfuir... Probablement à s'enfuir si Tristan faisait un pas de plus.

Parce qu'en réalité Clarke était pétrifiée de peur, elle ne savait pas se battre encore moins manier une épée. Si elle avait eu une arme à feu elle aurait eu une chance, encore fallait-il avoir assez de sang froid pour abattre un homme, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas son cas.

Clarke prit une longue inspiration et se mis à penser '' _bon alors? Vas-tu te battre ou rester planté à l'écouter te casser les oreilles?_

 _Mais il me fait peur et il me rend furieuse, je ne sais pas ce que je déteste le plus des deux._

 _Je ne sais pas ce que je déteste le plus''_

Lexa était assise sur une estrade sur élevée qui surplombait le camp d'entraînement lasse d'attendre le moment où elle pourra affronter ce Tristan nullement impressionnée par ce guerrier. Indra postée debout à ses côtés regardait aussi silencieusement le déroulement de la cérémonie. La commandante n'était pas vraiment inquiète voir sereine car elle se savait plus forte que ce guerrier. Il n'était pas le premier à vouloir l'affronter pour avoir le droit de commander à ses côtés et elle avait jusqu'à présent battu tous ses prétendants. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu un défi de ce genre, les gens de son peuple connaissaient les capacités et ses exploits aux combats et pour la plupart ils préféraient renoncer avant même de tenter quelque chose.

Mais une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue bouleversa sa quiétude. Quand elle vit Clarke pénétrer dans l'arène pour défier Tristan, la peur, la véritable peur lui arracha les entrailles. Il n'était plus question de jouer. Clarke allait se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Au diable les règles, elle ne pouvait permettre que cela se produise, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle était déjà debout et s'apprêtait à bondir de l'estrade quand d'une poignée de main puissante Indra retenue la commandante.

Lexa se retourna violemment la main sur son sabre prête à trancher le premier qui s'interposera à elle.

« _Heda_ calme toi !»

« Ne me dis pas de me calmer quand la vie de la femme que j'aime est menacée » cracha avec colère Lexa

« Je comprends mais je ne laisserai pas ça se produire non plus. _Klark_ a montrer plus de courage que n'importe quel guerrier de notre clan. Je dois bien l'admettre et je sais reconnaître la valeur d'une personne, son honnêteté, son honneur et son courage. Seulement elle n'est pas une guerrière et elle a besoin d'un peu d'aide c'est pour cela que je me présente comme sa représentante, si tu me le permets. »

Tout en disant ces derniers mots, Indra s'inclina humblement devant sa commandante

« Pourquoi accepterai-je, tu ne l'aimes pas ! » Demanda curieusement Lexa

« Avec tout le respect que je te dois, _Klark_ est _branwoda_ elle est stupide mais elle a des convictions en lesquelles elle croit et je respecte ça. Et en pénétrant dans l'arène pour défier un guerrier averti en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'a aucune chance de survie prouve le simple fait qu'elle t'aime _Heda_. Et je suis prête à défendre cela, ça serai pour moi un honneur. »

« _Sha!_ Je te l'accorde et dépêche-toi. Si seulement il touche une mèche de ses cheveux je le dépècerai vivant en public sur la place du marché ! »

Lexa resta paralysé sur l'estrade, étreignant le pommeau de son sabre à s'en faire mal aux doigts, tandis qu'une veine battait à sa tempe. Elle se trouva pendant quelques instants sous le coup d'une rage si absolue qu'elle avait l'impression d'y être ensevelie vivante, et qu'elle ne fut capable que d'une seule pensée, qu'elle ne cessa de se répéter _: je vais le tuer! Je vais le tuer! Je vais le tuer!_

« _Heda_ ! » Indra se redressa et agit si vite que c'est à peine si Clarke comprit ce qui se passait. L'instant d'avant, Tristan hurlait à la tête d'Indra, laquelle, debout à côté de Clarke, avait les mains sur les hanches de son pantalon en cuir noir. L'instant d'après, le nez de Tristan se trouvait pris comme dans un étau entre le pouce et l'index de la main droite de la guerrière.

« Tu es une femme courageuse, mais il faut savoir quand s'arrêter » intervint Indra auprès de Clarke.

Tristan voulu se dégager. Les doigts d'Indra serrèrent plus fort... Puis sa main commença à tourner légèrement tordant son nez dans une inclinaison inquiétante. Tristan poussa un mugissement.

« Je peux le casser », dit Indra doucement. « C'est la chose la plus simple au monde, crois-moi »

Tristan essaya de se dégager d'un mouvement sec en arrière. Ses mains battaient inutilement le bras de la guerrière. Indra tordit un peu plus fort et Tristan poussa un nouveau beuglement.

« Tu n'as pas dû entendre. J'ai dit que je pouvais le casser. Tu comprends? Si oui, montre le moi »

Pour la troisième fois, elle imprima un mouvement de torsion à ses doigts.

Tristan du coup ne mugit pas, mais hurla.

« Oh ! La! La! » Fit Clarke sous la surprise

« Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec un petit imbécile comme toi » reprit doucement Indra à l'intention de Tristan. « Ni de m'occuper d'un cas qui n'en vaut même pas la peine. Nous sommes dans une situation plus que compliquée et incompréhensible pour toi. Toi, _Trigedakru_ , tu ne fais certainement pas parti du plan et tu n'es en aucun cas une solution, et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de te laisser envenimer ou de compliquer encore plus la situation entre _Heda et Klark_. Tu ne vas certainement pas créer plus de problème. C'est pourquoi, je vais te demander de retourner de là d'où tu es venu. Tu vois là-bas ma seconde? La jeune femme aux cheveux longs? »

Indra s'écarta légèrement et cria en direction de la jeune femme.

« _Oktavia_! »

La seconde montra sa présence « _Sha Indra_ »

Indra tenait toujours le nez de Tristan dans la stupéfiante pince de ses doigts, et Clarke pouvait voir maintenant un filet de sang couler de l'une des narines écrasées de l'homme.

Indra se pencha plus près et l'attira à elle en lui parlant sur un ton chaleureux et confidentiel.

« Ma seconde _Oktavia_ , ici présente, va-t'escorter. Une fois en dehors du camp d'entraînement, mon cher frère, tu t'assiéras dans la tribune sagement. Plus tard, lorsque _Heda_ ici présente en aura terminé avec la cérémonie, elles pourront discuter de la situation plus en détails. Pour le moment, néanmoins, ta contribution ne paraît pas souhaitable. As-tu bien saisi tout ce que je viens de t'expliquer? »

Tristan émit un mugissement de souffrance indigné.

« Si tu as compris, veuillez s'il vous plaît lever le pouce. »

Tristan leva le pouce. Sa main et comme tout le reste de son corps était crasseux remarqua Indra. Comment pouvait-il penser plaire une seule seconde à la commandante?!

« Parfait. Sage. Ah! Encore une chose. Lorsque je vais lâcher ton nez, tu vas peut être avoir envie de te venger. C'est bien naturel. Mais ce serait une très grave erreur, cependant, que de se laisser aller à une telle envie. Je veux que tu saches que ce que je viens de faire à ton nez, je peux le faire tout aussi facilement à tes testicules. En fait, je peux leur faire faire tellement de tours que lorsque je te lâcherai, tu te mettras à voler comme un jeune coucou. J'attends de toi que tu partes bien sagement avec _Oktavia_... Sans protester. Tu ne te laisseras pas aller à des tentatives de représailles, suis-je bien claire? En fait si jamais tu dis un seul mot, à _Klark Kom skaikru_ , tu te retrouveras à explorer des territoires de souffrance qui te seront certainement inconnus. »

« Lève le pouce si tu as bien compris ceci! »

Tristan agita son pouce avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme

« Très bien! Voilà l'affaire conclue ! » Termina Indra en lâchant le nez de l'homme.

Tristan recula d'un pas, foudroyant Indra d'un regard où se mêlait colère et perplexité et cela était loin d'impressionner la guerrière, au contraire elle éprouvait plus de pitié à son égard.

Tristan porta la main à son nez, vérifiant qu'il s'y trouvait toujours. Un mince filet de sang coulait de chacune de ses narines. Il contempla avec rage le bout ensanglanté de ses doigts et il ouvrit la bouche.

« A votre place, je ne dirai rien _Tristan_ » intervint Octavia

« Elle est très sérieuse croyez-moi! Il vaut mieux pour vous de venir avec moi. »

La jeune guerrière le prit par le bras. Un instant, ce dernier résista au mouvement d'Octavia et ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

« Mauvaise idée », fit alors la jeune femme. « Si vous ne laissez pas tomber, ça va barder. Et vous allez perdre encore plus la face devant tout le monde. »

Tristan referma la bouche et se laissa entraîner hors du camp d'entraînement. Il regarda une fois par-dessus son épaule, et constata les yeux écarquillés que la commandante n'en avait que pour la fille tombée du ciel. Ahurie, il se tapota de nouveau les narines.

« Très bien. Je laisse tomber. Vous êtes tous de fichus idiots ».

Il jeta un dernier bref coup d'œil les yeux rouges de colère vers Indra et s'en alla.

Entre temps, Indra s'était complètement désintéressée de l'homme et regardait vers Clarke.

« C'est à vous de jouer _Klark!_ Ne laissez pas l'occasion passée. Finissez ce que vous avez entrepris de commencer. »

La jeune blonde acquiesça seulement d'un hochement de tête encore stupéfaite de l'intervention de la guerrière.

« Très bien ! Tout le monde retourne à son travail. Je crois que notre _Heda et Klark_ ont besoin d'un peu de calme, ici. »

« Mais nous sommes calmes » objecta Octavia, non sans bon sens.

« _Oktavia_! Ta curiosité ne sera pas assouvie maintenant, va! »

« Mais... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Indra l'empoigna par l'épaule, tout près du cou. La jeune femme sursauta et faillit crier. Elle tourna la tête et vit le visage de son mentor à moins de quinze centimètres du sien.

'' _Et maintenant elle va me prendre le nez et se mettre à le tordre_ '' pensa-t-elle.

Mais Indra n'en fit rien. Elle lui parla avec intensité, mais calmement, sans quitter un seul instant Octavia des yeux.

« Je peux lire dans tes yeux que tu as envie de t'en mêler. Je le comprends bien depuis le temps qu'elles se tournent autour s'en est même écœurant. Mais c'est leur moment. _Klark_ est prête et tu dois la laisser faire à sa manière. Et ne prend aucun risque pour tout gâcher. M'as-tu bien compris? »

 _« Sha!_ J'espère qu'elle ne va rien faire de stupide »

Plus que frustrée de ne pas savoir ce qu'elles allaient se dire la jeune guerrière suivie son mentor avec une moue enfantine qui n'échappa pas aux yeux d'Indra.

Clarke se retourna en direction de Lexa et elle ne se sentit pas tellement surprise de découvrir la commandante figée sur place, dans cette position familière. La silhouette de Lexa rigide, la tête relevée et sa main posée tranquillement sur le pommeau de son sabre.

Clarke se prépara à sentir son pouls s'accélérer et l'adrénaline affluer dans son organisme. Mais son cœur continua de battre normalement.

Caché depuis un moment derrière un nuage, le soleil reparut et les couleurs de l'automne, déjà éclatantes, donnèrent l'impression de flamboyer. Clarke vit sa propre ombre se dessiner, sombre, allongée, nettement découpée. Le maquillage de Lexa paraissait plus noir que jamais, sa ceinture rouge plus rouge et l'air était tellement limpide que la commandante semblait avoir été découpé aux ciseaux dans une réalité plus intense et vivante que celle que Clarke connaissait.

Le regard si intense de Lexa sur elle avait un effet dévastateur.

Clarke sentit son visage s'empourprer encore plus vivement, cette fois. Elle se mordit la lèvre et ne disait toujours rien. Elle avait presque envie de pleurer tellement que la situation était intense. Comment devait-elle se comporter, dans un moment pareil? Comment ? Et surtout quoi dire?

Lexa avait déployé des efforts prodigieux pour ne pas frapper, poignardé, étranglé, ce guerrier qui pensait affronter Clarke en duel.

Juste l'idée de la toucher, de la blesser lui avait été insupportable. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés qu'ils lui faisaient presque mal et elle se força à les ouvrir. Elle avait fait un effort pour réendosser sa carapace de contrôle.

Cependant, quand Indra était intervenue à temps et à la grande surprise de tous, Clarke avait aperçu l'éclair de folie briller un bref instant dans l'œil de Lexa, puis s'évanouir. Pas complètement éteint pour autant, mais maté pour le moment. Comme un dresseur de chiens materait une bête particulièrement mauvaise.

Indra était intervenu au bon moment car Lexa était à quelques secondes d'ôter la vie de ce minable.

…

Clarke s'approcha lentement de Lexa et lui pris les deux mains. La commandante prit les devants, se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

 _« Klark_ ! Je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit. Ne laisse pas notre histoire disparaître, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'ai cherché si longtemps. Ne laisse pas notre histoire s'arrêter, c'est la dernière fois que je tomberais amoureuse ».

« Lexa… »

« Chaque fois que je le jour se lève, la première chose à qui je pense c'est à toi _Klark_ ! Tu es tombée du ciel, et je voudrais toujours chérir ce jour merveilleux »

« Lexa !… »

« Mon cœur était si fermé avant ta rencontre, aujourd'hui il est libre, vivant et capable de t'accueillir. _Bants beja nou_ , s'il te plaît ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne douterai plus. Au premier regard, je suis tombée amoureuse. Deux mondes nous séparent et nous donnent l'impression d'être différente, si loin pourtant… nous avons balayé cela, nous nous comprenons sans prononcer un seul mot. Tu es vraiment la seule qui me comprenne toujours. En vérité en chacune de nous, sommeil un enfant triste et solitaire… Nous sommes si semblables _. Klark_ je… »

 _« Shof op!_ Silence ! Lexa, _Chek ai au,_ regarde-moi »

Lexa était si vulnérable, elle ferma ses lèvres fermement essayant de contenir ses émotions et leva les yeux au ciel, les mains tremblantes, incapable de soutenir le regard de Clarke.

« Je ne partirai pas _, Yu tombom laik ai hou,_ Ton cœur est ma maison »

« _Klark_ … »

« Pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'ai trouvé un vrai amour. Comment pourrai-je continuer à vivre sans toi ? Tu as fait partir mon chagrin, avec tout ce que tu as fait. Il m'est inconcevable de penser à faire face au lendemain sans toi ! Je ne veux que toi pour me serrer fermement, je ne désire que toi pour m'embrasser le soir ! »

« _Klark_ …»

« Tu as donné un sens à ma vie, une raison de croire Lexa... Tu es mon soleil chaque matin, tu es l'air que je respire. Comment mon monde continuerait à exister sans toi ? »

« _Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun_ , ma vie est votre vie… _Ai hod you in_ , je t'aime _Klark_ »

 _« Hodnes laik uf_ , l'amour est notre force… _Ai hod you in seintaim_ , je t'aime aussi »

Clarke éprouva un désir soudain, aussi violent qu'absurde, de toucher les cheveux de Lexa.

« Tu t'es fait roulé par _Eiko_ , cette tradition n'existe pas, mais je m'occuperai de son cas, je pense qu'elle fera un bon éclaireur avec ce _Tristan_ au fin fond du monde à surveiller le peuple des nomades »

Clarke remerciait seulement le ciel que Echo soit envoyé dans le désert des nomades. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir son regard d'hyène lubrique se poser une fois de plus sur sa Lexa. Cela avait été déjà suffisamment déplaisant de la sentir qui déshabillait la commandante du regard à la moindre occasion, sans devoir en plus faire semblant de ne rien remarquer.

Clarke se mit à rire suivi de Lexa, elle avait complètement oublié Echo, Tristan, l'arène et ce qu'elle avait été capable de faire pour sa belle commandante.

Lexa contemplait Clarke comme si elle s'apprêtait à la dévorer.

La jeune blonde était très tentée, et avait envie d'être audacieuse. « Et si on rentrait? Se mettre un peu plus au calme! »

Sans hésiter, la commandante lui tendit la main et se dirigèrent dans sa chambre.

« Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ? »

« Fais comme chez toi, _Klark_ , je t'attends » répondit la commandante le regard brûlant

Quand Clarke sortit de la salle de bain, Lexa se tenait juste en face d'elle. La tête baissée, légèrement dans l'obscurité. L'air dangereux. Quand elle ferma la porte derrière elle, Lexa leva les yeux et son visage s'anima.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'hésiter, la commandante plaqua Clarke contre le mur.

« Je ne pouvais pas attendre », dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Un frisson de peur et d'excitation fit tressaillir le corps de la jeune blonde. Tout était nouveau, mes ses craintes s'envolèrent quand elle sentit la cuisse de Lexa entre ses jambes. Les mouvements de ses hanches l'excitaient encore plus.

« J'ai envie de toi... » Marmonna Lexa en capturant ses lèvres avec fièvre et passion.

Clarke sentit un éclair chaud traversait sa poitrine, elle agrippa la chemise de la commandante et l'attira encore plus fort contre elle, son corps se mit littéralement à s'embraser.

Lexa remonta la chemise de Clarke et cette dernière en fit de même en glissant ses mains pour griffer son ventre.

La main de Lexa descendit de son nombril jusqu'à son sexe, sous son sous-vêtement mouillé.

Ses doigts la taquinaient et l'excitaient, mais ne se posaient jamais là où la jeune blonde le désirer.

Clarke ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements, et bougeait sur la main de Lexa pour que ses doigts s'enfoncent en elle, mais elle les glissait sur son clitoris sans jamais céder.

Très vite Clarke sentit son orgasme montée. Elle tira sur les cheveux de Lexa et essaya lamentablement de contrôler ses hanches.

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile et elle en perdait le souffle. Tout était précipiter et sauvage mais elles avaient tellement attendu ce moment qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour la découverte et la douceur.

« Viens ... S'il te plait... » Murmura Lexa

Clarke était si proche

« Bordel ! » grognait Lexa en baissant un peu plus le pantalon de Clarke pour avoir plus d'accès.

Lexa avait les cheveux emmêlés, les joues teintées et son cou avait des marques rouges, la vision était tellement excitante pour Clarke

Soudain, Lexa enfonça ses doigts profondément en Clarke

« C'est tellement bon... Putain ! » Gémissait la jeune blonde

Lexa continuait à un rythme soutenu, leurs hanches s'entrechoquaient.

Clarke entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Lexa posa son pouce sur les lèvres de Clarke, elle put sentir son propre goût.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux » demanda la commandante d'une voix rauque

« Plus fort ! »

« Déchaîne-toi. Imagine que tu ne me reverras jamais »

Lexa agrippait une cuisse et continuait à la pénétrer plus fort, toujours plus fort.

« OH MON DIEU ! LEXA ! » Clarke avait perdu tout le contrôle de son être, ravagé par le plaisir ultime, elle enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau de Lexa, plus consciente de ce qu'il se passait, seules les vagues de jouissances déferlaient dans son corps, jusqu' à ce que ses jambes ne puissent plus la portée.

Lexa ralentit le mouvement et se retira délicatement en accompagnant Clarke au sol. La skai fille avait encore le regard qui papillonnait et la respiration laborieuse. Lexa souriait devant cette image enchanteresse et posa son front sur celui de sa bien-aimée.

« Je t'aime tellement _Klark_ … »

« Moi encore plus… »

Clarke posa ses mains en coupe sur les joues de la commandante et inclina légèrement sa tête en se penchant sur elle puis embrassa d'abord la lèvre supérieure puis l'inférieure. Lexa ferma les yeux à cette douce saveur. Clarke glissa délicatement le bout de sa langue le long des lèvres pulpeuses d'une extrême sensualité et lui offrit un baiser tendre, un baiser plein d'amour frénétique transportant Lexa dans une extase sans nom…

 _ **A SUIVRE…**_


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui je suis toujours en vie avec un énooooorme retard ! S'il vous plaît ne me criez pas, Toutes mes excuses pour ça.

Je poste ce nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je tiens quand même à prévenir qu'il y a de la violence et une scène **M** dans ce chapitre 11. Ainsi qu'une tonne de faute d'orthographe désolée par avance pour ça aussi )

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture

* * *

 _ **Précédemment**_

 _« Je t'aime tellement Klark… »_

 _« Moi encore plus… »_

 _Clarke posa ses mains en coupe sur les joues de la commandante et inclina légèrement sa tête en se penchant sur elle puis embrassa d'abord la lèvre supérieure puis l'inférieure. Lexa ferma les yeux à cette douce saveur. Clarke glissa délicatement le bout de sa langue le long des lèvres pulpeuses d'une extrême sensualité et lui offrit un baiser tendre, un baiser plein d'amour frénétique transportant Lexa dans une extase sans nom…_

* * *

 **Heda et la prisonnière.**

Clarke et Lexa n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se retrouver seule à seule, ni de discuter après avoir fait précipitamment l'amour. La guerrière avait été très occupée avec ses devoirs de Heda. Elle finissait son travail et allait se coucher exténuer quand le monde s'apprêtait à se lever.

En y repensant Clarke rougissait à chaque fois et son corps montait en température. Elles avaient simplement eu l'occasion de s'échanger des sourires timides, leurs regards parlant pour elles. Lexa n'avait pas osé refaire le premier pas, ne voulant pas précipiter les choses. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de détacher son regard de celui de ces yeux, bleus comme un lac, un lac de montagne, profond…

…

Le temps filait à vive allure, l'après-midi touchait presque à sa fin et tout le monde s'activait pour les préparatifs de la soirée de départ. Au milieu de tout ce fourmillement, la commandante pensait à son amie. Celle qui l'avait aidé et épauler pendant des années et depuis leur enfance. Anya avait été une véritable amie, une sœur que Lexa n'avait jamais eue.

Au fond d'elle, la tristesse s'emparait de son cœur. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant en cachant sa tristesse. Mais Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de la retenir. Anya avait droit elle aussi au bonheur, elle le méritait plus que quiconque. C'était dur de la laisser partir, sa présence et son soutien continuel était une chose qu'il serait difficile de laisser aller et cela depuis tant d'années. Anya avait toujours été à ses côtés comme un mentor, comme une amie, comme une sœur.

Certes Clarke était rentrée dans sa vie et avait tout bouleversé, mais leur relation était encore nouvelle et fragile et elles avançaient encore à l'aveuglette, le lendemain toujours incertain, surtout avec le tempérament de la skai fille.

Anya allait lui manquer et laisserai certainement un grand vide.

Ses pas la guidèrent simplement vers Anya. Elle ressentait ce besoin si fort de la voir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour longtemps. A son insu, Elle la regarda discrètement pendant un moment sans se montrer.

Il était évident qu'Anya avait évolué. Elle avait remarqué les changements que Costia avait opérer sur son amie. Anya semblait heureuse, épanouie et Lexa savait que la décision qu'elle avait prise de l'envoyer dans la nation des glaces était la bonne.

Elle sortit de l'ombre et la rejoignit pour une promenade afin de profiter une dernière fois de sa présence avant son départ.

Anya savait ce qui pesait sur le cœur de Lexa puisqu'elle ressentait la même chose. Et ce visage taciturne qu'avait son amie était un triste reflet du sien.

Anya voulait simplement profiter de sa présence avant de partir.

« Je trouve que tu te laisses aller depuis que tu es _Heda_ »

« Quoi! Que cherches-tu à me dire _Onya_? »

« La _Leksa_ avec qui j'ai grandi était beaucoup plus hargneuse » répondit la guerrière avec un sourire de défi sur le visage « tu t'engraisses! »

« Le temps ne t'a pas épargné _Onya_ , tu es devenue lente, est-ce l'amour pour _Kostia_ qui te rend faible? »

« Je suis à peine plus vieille que toi et nous sommes encore jeune. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis sûre que j'ai toujours le dessus sur toi » répondit-elle d'un air narquois.

« Me lancerais-tu un défi? » Demanda la commandante avec un sourire presque pervers en coin sur le visage

« _Sha_ En effet ! J'ai une bonne envie de te flanquer une volée »

« Essaie un peu pour voir »

« Ça ne serait pas difficile » répliqua Anya

Leurs pas se dirigèrent vers l'arène où plusieurs Trikru s'y entraînaient habituellement.

« Tu dis ça, mais tu n'en es pas capable »

« Pas capable? » Répondit Anya en relevant ses sourcils.

« _No_ , tu n'oserais pas de toute façon »

 _« Sha_! »

 _« No! »_

« Épée ? » Demanda la commandante

« Hum, je ne voudrais pas abîmer ton jolie visage, la _skai_ fille m'en voudrai »

« Très bien dans ce cas ça sera comme au bon vieux temps, au bâton »

Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans l'arène et tout le monde stoppa leur entraînement pour regarder le combat exceptionnel qu'elles allaient pratiquer devant eux.

Certains commencé à lancer des paris sur la gagnante. Il était rare que des guerrières si exceptionnelles montrent tout leur talent sans retenue aux yeux du public. Cela avait créé une effervescence et tout le monde se précipitait pour regarder.

Même Clarke s'était assise discrètement dans la tribune pour admirer sa belle brune à l'œuvre. Elle la buvait du regard, sa façon de marcher, sa façon de se déplacer, ses mouvements gracieux, cette chevelure ondulée dans la légère brise, ses expressions qu'elle prenait pendant un combat, elle ne voulait rien manquer, pas une seule miette, et personne ne devait la déranger dans sa contemplation. Elle n'avait pas eu vraiment l'occasion de se voir et de discuter après qu'elles aient fait l'amour précipitamment mais la jeune femme savait que tout aller bien, il fallait maintenant construire pas à pas leur relation et construire les meilleures bases pour un avenir solide entre elles.

« Comme au bon vieux temps? » Demanda Anya en faisant tourner son bâton adroitement autour de son corps

« Comme au bon vieux temps ! » Répondit Lexa heureuse de se battre amicalement une dernière fois avec sa sœur de cœur.

Lexa était toujours de dos à la recherche de la meilleure arme pour combattre son amie et eu à peine le temps de prendre son bâton qu'Anya se rua précipitamment sur elle tentant de la frapper en traître.

La commandante à l'instinct aiguisé, avait entendu ses pas sur la terre et sentit sa présence tout proche d'elle et attendit jusqu'au dernier moment pour pivoter sur elle-même en parant le coup dans son élan.

Anya déstabilisée par le contre, trébucha de tout son poids vers l'avant et la commandante profita de cette ouverture pour lui mettre un grand coup de bâton dans le dos.

Anya grimaça aussitôt sous le coup de la douleur, à vrai dire Heda ne retenait pas ses coups. Et surtout elle l'avait bien cherché en tentant un coup bas et Lexa lui avait simplement rendu en guise de bonne leçon.

La guerrière expira bruyamment par les narines pour exprimer son mécontentement.

Même dans un combat amical, des guerrières de cette trempe ne pouvaient en aucun cas montrer de la faiblesse et elles comptaient bien donner tout ce qu'elles avaient dans le ventre.

Quand la guerrière se remit en position Lexa n'attendit pas pour lancer une série d'attaque tout aussi rapide et redoutable les unes que les autres.

Elle était très agile, ses déplacements étaient fluides et maîtrisés, elle pivota plusieurs fois sur elle-même faisant tourner adroitement son bâton autour d'elle tout proche du visage de son amie. Mais Anya était tout aussi expérimentée et parât facilement tous les assauts de la commandante.

La guerrière bloqua la dernière frappe puissante de Lexa et pour cela il lui fallut ses deux bras sur son bâton pour rivaliser avec la force de sa commandante.

Bâton contre bâton, Heda ne lâchait pas et voulait faire plier son amie en tentant de prendre le dessus mais Anya avait aussi une force insoupçonnée et prit le dessus sur Lexa.

La commandante était beaucoup plus mince qu'Anya, de ce fait l'écart de poids jouait grandement dans la force.

Petit à petit la commandante pliait sous la puissance et le poids de son amie et il lui fallut utiliser toute sa force et son énergie pour éviter d'être projeter en arrière.

Loin d'être vaincue, Lexa puisa au fond d'elle les ressources nécessaires, et initia une esquive pour frapper avec le bout de son bâton directement sous le menton d'Anya.

Sous l'impact la guerrière recula de trois pas, le goût du sang dans la bouche et se ressaisit aussitôt. Elle lança de façon circulaire et ample une série d'attaque avec son bâton visant principalement la tête de la commandante.

À chaque fois, Le bâton d'Anya passait très près du visage de Lexa. Celle-ci esquivait toujours à la dernière seconde en pivotant son buste vers l'arrière ou en se baissant sur ses jambes.

À plusieurs reprises, le bâton d'Anya la frôlait de très près ou ne touchait que quelques mèches brunes éparpillées.

Lexa très observatrice et l'œil expert, vit une ouverture dans les attaques successives de son amie. Elle projeta son arme de façon circulaire visant le cou de la guerrière. Malheureusement, La commandante était trop proche de son adversaire et sa frappe n'avait pas pu prendre l'amplitude et la force nécessaire pour la contrer car, Anya bloqua le bâton en le saisissant sous son épaule.

Tous les guerriers retenaient leur souffle, Leur commandante était en position de faiblesse. Et Anya qui maintenait toujours Lexa fermement en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied puissant derrière le genou. Lexa ne put qu'encaisser le coup et se retrouva déstabiliser le genou à terre.

Toujours au sol, Lexa n'avait pas lâché son bâton et tenta pour se défendre de sa position vulnérable de le lancer au visage de la guerrière. Mais Anya le bloqua et lui assomma un coup de poings puissant en plein visage. Et par réflexe de guerre, elle mit un coup de pied dans le bâton de Lexa qui l'avait perdu pour l'éloigner d'elle et de tout contre possible.

Lexa joignit ses deux mains entrelaçant ses doigts pour former une grande masse en un seul poing et profita de ce petit laps de temps pour basculer son corps et frapper de toutes ses forces dans la cuisse d'Anya.

La guerrière hurla sous le coup qui l'avait surprise et tomba les deux genoux à terre. La douleur l'avait littéralement paralysé

À vrai dire Anya était beaucoup plus puissante que Lexa, mais cette dernière était d'une rapidité et d'une technicité incomparable. Et savait profiter de chaque occasion, de chaque ouverture pour contrer son adversaire.

Aussi elle poussa sur ses deux jambes pour se relever et frappa de son genou droit directement sous le menton de la guerrière.

Celle-ci toujours sous l'emprise de la douleur de sa cuisse ne put éviter le genou en pleine face. Anya lâcha son bâton et trébucha quelques pas en arrière, un filet de sang sur sa lèvre.

La commandante en profita pour ramasser les deux bâtons et se remit en position de défense.

Anya poussiéreuse se releva avec difficulté, le coup qu'elle avait reçu l'avait pas mal sonné. Elle se dirigea titubante vers les guerriers qui observaient stupéfait toujours la scène et prit un bâton des mains de l'un d'eux. Aucun d'eux ne broncha ni ne parla. Ils attendirent tous l'issue du combat et crièrent des acclamations de plus en plus élevées.

Anya était une guerrière fière, obstinée et ne voulait pas montrer à quel point elle était ébranlée. Elle fit face de nouveau devant son Heda et fit tourner son bâton au-dessus de sa tête et tout autour de son corps avec une agilité et une maîtrise époustouflante. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Anya savait faire des démonstrations et prouver à quel point ses techniques étaient élaborées et avancées.

Elle resserra ses mains sur son arme et lança une attaque circulaire visant la tête de Lexa mais celle-ci n'eut aucune difficulté à l'esquiver en se baissant juste ce qu'il fallait sous le bâton.

La commandante prit une grande inspiration et lança de nouveau une série d'attaque frontale en s'avançant sur Anya. Les bâtons s'entrechoquaient et créaient des ondes de chocs et du bruit que tout guerrier présent dans l'arène pouvait entendre malgré le brouhaha.

Les armes commençaient à leur faire mal aux mains mais Anya tenait bon. Elle bloqua les attaques successive de son Heda puis attendit le moment propice pour pivoter sur elle-même faisait tourner le bâton au-dessus de sa tête et frappa sans hésitation dans la cuisse de la commandante. Elle enchaîna par la suite une seconde frappe dans les bâtons que Lexa tenait dans ses mains. La guerrière avait touché les doigts de la commandante à présent désarmée. Anya avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage s'élança et donna un grand coup de pied de face directement dans la poitrine de Lexa.

Lexa déstabilisée ne put ni le bloqué, ni l'esquiver. Elle se retrouva propulser en arrière et tomba lamentablement sur le dos relevant avec elle un tas de poussière.

Clarke qui était en admiration devant de telles prouesses physiques et qui jusqu'à présent se tenait silencieuse dans son coin en regardant avec enthousiasme et envie le combat des deux jeunes femmes, fut choqué par la dureté de la chute de sa bien-aimée.

Elle fronça des sourcils, son cœur se mit soudainement à palpiter et son inquiétude monta crescendo en ne voyant pas Lexa se relever.

Peut-être que la chute l'avait réellement plus que blesser? Peut-être s'était-elle blesser à la tête en frappant le sol dur? Elle serra ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanche sans même sans rendre compte.

Et Anya qui semblait s'apercevoir de rien car elle continua de s'avancer dangereusement vers la commandante amoindrie et vulnérable.

Elle arma son bras en arrière et tendit ses muscles pour lui assommer un coup en plein visage.

S'en était trop, Clarke voyait la scène se déroulait au ralenti sous ses yeux et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Anya s'acharnait.

C'était un combat amical ? mais peut être que la guerrière dans le feu de l'action l'avait oublié ?

Clarke ne voulait pas voir ça se produire, elle ne voulait pas voir Lexa se faire durement blesser ou même pire! mais son corps sous l'emprise d'une angoisse suffocante ne pouvait plus bouger, tous ses membres étaient comme paralyser. Elle voulait crier de tout arrêter mais sa respiration s'était bloquée et aucun son ne pouvait en sortir.

Lexa toujours allongée sur le dos, avait eu le souffle momentanément coupé quand son corps était rentré durement en collision avec le sol. Cependant, Elle était parfaitement lucide et maître d'elle-même. Elle savait qu'Anya pensait avoir gagné et là était l'erreur de la guerrière.

Lexa ferma quelques instants les yeux, se concentrant au maximum et contrôla sa respiration.

Il fallait attendre, patienter, respirer, voire de nouveau et attendre le bon moment...

Le moment où le bâton d'Anya se dirigea droit sur son visage.

Lexa pouvait le voir, le sentir, l'esquiver!

Ce qu'elle fit à la dernière seconde en déplaçant sa tête sur le côté, avant que celui-ci ne frappe la terre et incrusta quelques mèches brunes dans le sol.

Des cris d'encouragements retentirent tout autour d'elles. Clarke sentit son corps se liquéfier, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était debout et se rassis le cœur battant et se permit de nouveau de respirer.

Lexa balaya les deux jambes dans un grand coup de pied bien placé derrière les genoux de la guerrière.

Anya tomba en arrière durement sur les fesses mais, se releva précipitamment en même temps que la commandante.

Lexa n'avait plus d'arme, mais se tenait tout de même en garde défensive.

La guerrière en profita pour l'attaquer mais la commandante évita le coup en se penchant en arrière, le bâton était passé à quelques mini mètres de son visage. Une seconde attaque et elle évita de nouveau en se penchant vers l'avant.

Anya s'énerva et lança son arme à bout de bras pour essayer de l'atteindre mais Lexa bondit avec rapidité en arrière et l'esquiva de nouveau.

La guerrière n'arrivait pas à la toucher et pourtant Lexa ne portait pas d'arme.

Elle lança cette fois ci une attaque directe mais la commandante immobilisa le bâton sous son épaule et frappa dans les bras d'Anya afin que celle-ci lâche l'arme en bois.

Lexa s'en empara et frappa avec dans le genou de la guerrière. Celle-ci sous le choc plia la jambe et s'affaissa en avant à terre face à son Heda.

La commandante ne laissa aucune opportunité à son amie et la frappa avec son bâton en plein visage. Le coup avait été puissant et ne laissait aucun doute sur l'issue du combat.

Anya se retrouva propulsé en arrière et s'affala de tout son corps à moitié consciente dans la poussière. Sa bouche lui faisait énormément mal et du sang coulait d'entre ses lèvres.

Lexa se positionna au-dessus d'elle le bâton posé sur sa gorge en signe de domination

« Alors tu disais? » Demanda la commandante sur un air arrogant

« Je t'ai laissé gagner, je ne vais pas humilier _Heda_ devant tous les guerriers » répondit Anya en s'essuyant la bouche ensanglantée avec sa manche

« Menteuse ! »

La commandante ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mine déconfite d'Anya

Elle tendit la main à la guerrière pour l'aider à se relever.

« _Mochof Leksa_! »

Anya tenait toujours sa propre mâchoire dans sa main comme pour calmer la douleur et regarda son amie dans les yeux.

« _Yu ste Laden_ Tu es blessée Tu saignes aussi du nez! »

« C'est que tu as une bonne droite! » Répondit la commandante essuyant à son tour son nez

Elles déposèrent leurs armes et s'assirent quelques instants en regardant distraitement les autres guerriers reprendre leur entraînement.

Elles ne sont pas croyables ! pensait Clarke. Elles venaient de se battre comme si leur vie en dépendait, sans aucune retenue, se blessant mutuellement et aussi tôt fini elles faisaient comme si de rien était.

Elle sentit qu'il y avait peut-être là une amitié profonde entre ses deux jeunes femmes. Quelque chose qui les liait ou qui les avait liés. Elle n'en connaissait pas encore la raison mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de rêver d'être proche de quelqu'un comme elles l'étaient. Soudée. D'âme à âme. Elle aspirait à cette relation où deux êtres se connaissent de fond en comble et se serrent les coudes quoi qu'il arrive. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait même pas connu quelque chose qui y ressemblait, mais Lexa avait tout bouleversé et elle espérait construire quelque chose avec elle.

« Demain tu pars à l'aube? » Cela était plus une constatation qu'une question

« _Sha Heda »_

La déception de Lexa ne passa pas inaperçue auprès d'Anya.

« Tu te souviens de notre chanson ? » demanda Anya

« Hum attends laisse-moi réfléchir, hum _No_ !» répondit distraitement Lexa feignant ne plus s'en rappeler

« Aurais-tu oublié la chanson qui t'effrayait tant? » Demanda Anya d'un air moqueur

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

« Oh que si tu vois très bien, de laquelle je parle, d'ailleurs tu me supplier de me taire à chaque fois que je te taquinais avec ! »

« Il fait sombre le soir…

Au milieu de la forêt noire…

Gars au Pauna et à ses mâchoires …

Qu'il fait noir, qu'il fait noir…

Au fond de la forêt le soir!... »

Lexa n'arrivait pas à le croire qu'Anya osait lui rechanter ça. Elle ouvrit grande la bouche sous le choc et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire suivi rapidement d'Anya.

« Tu étais méchante ! »

« Et toi tu étais faible » répondit Anya

« _Sha_ mais Nous avons fait du chemin depuis »

« Tu as grandi _Leksa_ et je suis fière de qui tu es aujourd'hui, je pars sereine, l'esprit tranquille, tu es un bon commandant et ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire »

Leur conversation replongea les guerrières dans le passé. Un passé où elles n'avaient aucune idée de ce que leur avenir leur réservait et ce dont elles allaient devenir.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

On avait annoncé à Lexa que sa nourrice venait la chercher pour la ramener à la maison.

Anya lui demanda si elle pouvait rester encore un petit peu mais habituée à la sévérité de sa nourrice, Lexa se précipita pour partir et dire adieu à son amie.

« Mais attends encore un peu, on n'a pas terminé notre cabane »

« Je ne peux pas, ma nourrice attend »

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait? Elle attendra un peu cette vieille chouette »

« Je vais me faire gronder et elle me laissera plus venir »

« Personne ne le saura » reprit la jeune Anya

« Oh _Sha_ , ma nourrice sait tout, tu le sais très bien! »

A ce moment précis, La tête de la nourrice apparut à la porte de la cabane de bois

Et Lexa ne put retenir un cri de stupeur et d'effroi.

« Allons donc, _Leksa_ , dépêchez-vous un peu »

« Me voici, _karma_ , me voici »

« Et notre cabane on ne l'a pas terminé ! »

« Je n'ai pas le temps », répondit tout bas Lexa « fini la, je t'en prie, je la verrai quand je reviendrai »

La nourrice prit le bras de Lexa et sans lui donner le temps de dire au revoir à Anya, elle l'emmena de force tirant sur son bras maigre hors de la cabane.

La pauvre Lexa tremblait, elle craignait beaucoup cette femme aigrie par le temps qui était injuste et méchante. La nourrice la poussa sans scrupule à monter sur le cheval et elles partirent.

Lexa pleurait tout bas, son épaule à peine guérie marqué de bleus plus anciens irradiait de nouveau de douleur jusqu'au coude, la nourrice continuait de la gronder, et de la menacer dans sa langue maternelle.

« Je dirai à votre père que vous avez été méchante, vous allez voir comment je vais vous faire gronder »

« Je vous assure _karma_ , que je suis venue tout de suite. Je vous en prie, ne dites pas à papa que j'ai été méchante, je n'ai pas voulu vous désobéir, je vous assure »

« Je le dirai _Leksa_ et de plus vous êtes menteuse et arrogante »

Lexa pleurait « Pardon _karma_ , je vous en prie, ne dites pas cela à papa, parce que ce n'est pas vrai »

« Vas-tu bientôt finir de pleurer ? Plus vous serez méchante et plus vous continuez, plus j'en dirai! »

Lexa essuya aussitôt ses yeux avec sa petite main sale et ravala ses sanglots avec difficulté, après un moment elles arrivèrent à la maison paternelle.

La nourrice l'entraîna de force à l'intérieur. Lexa restait à l'entrée près de la porte la tête baissée, les mains liées et n'osait plus parler.

« Approche _Leksa_ , pourquoi restes tu à la porte comme une coupable? » Demanda le père de Lexa

« _Karma_? Est-ce que _Leksa_ a été méchante? »

« Comme d'habitude _Alex,_ vous savez qu'elle ne m'écoute jamais »

Lexa se mit à pleurer

« Je vous assure que... »

« Laisse parler ta nourrice. Qu'a-t-elle encore fait _Karma_ ? »

« Elle ne voulait pas revenir, _Alex,_ après m'avoir fait attendre longtemps en sachant que je souffre avec mes vieux os. Elle se débattait encore pour rester avec cette mauvaise fille _Onya_ , il a fallu que je l'entraîne de force. »

Le père de Lexa se leva et s'approcha lentement de la petite fille.

« Que t'avais-je dit _Leksa_? »

« Je... Vous assure... Papa... Que j'ai été... Sage... » Répondit Lexa en sanglotant

« Oh mademoiselle », reprit Karma « un mensonge pareil, c'est bien vilain de mentir pour une petite fille »

« Ah! Tu mens encore, comme toujours, tu es bien comme ta mère, tu sais ce qu'il en coûte ? »

Lexa sentit ses jambes et son corps trembler de peur

« _Karma_ , mon fouet ! »

« _Sha Alex_ »

« Tu vas apprendre à obéir, j'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre te plaindre »

Au premier coup de fouet la douleur était tellement grande que Lexa sentit son âme se déchirer de son corps. Elle espérait qu'une seule chose, perdre connaissance rapidement afin de ne plus sentir cette monstrueuse douleur qui lui déchirer le corps.

...

« _Yu ste Laden_ tu es blessée _Leksa_ tu as mal? »

« _No! »_

« Ta nourrice se plaint toujours pour rien! Tu sais que je l'ai vu voler sur la place du marché ?! »

« Je la déteste » répondit simplement Lexa

« Ce n'est pas étonnant, je ne l'aime pas non plus, elle me regarde toujours avec l'œil mauvais » repris Anya

« Tu as fini notre cabane? »

« _Sha!_ Mais tu ne m'as pas beaucoup aidé, j'ai des échardes plein les doigts » reprit Anya l'air boudeur en croisant les bras

Lexa baissa la tête maussade

« Elle est où la vieille chouette? »

« Elle est sortie avec papa »

« Elle te laisse seule? »

« _Sha_ parfois »

Anya soupira « on devrait le dire à _Alex_ , ton père »

« Oh _no! No!_ _No_ ne dis rien! » S'écria Lexa avec effroi

« Pourquoi tu as peur de lui? »

Lexa ne répondait pas mais Anya insista et la jeune fille finis par répondre tout bas

« Je ne sais pas »

N'ayant pas d'autre réponse Anya soupira « Si ta mère était encore là... »

Lexa resta silencieuse

« Bon alors tu viens? On va la voir cette cabane? »

...

« Ton père n'est toujours pas rentré? » Demanda Anya

« _No_ » répondit simplement Lexa

« Il ne te manque pas? »

Lexa haussa les épaules sans répondre

Lexa se sentait terriblement seule. Sa mère ne faisait plus partie des vivants, assassinée par les Azgeda devant ses yeux. Ces visions d'horreurs n'avaient jamais cessé de la hanter, et la replonger dans une réalité terrifiante dès qu'elle se laisser aller au sommeil. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait voir son amie.

Anya était plus âgée et offrait son amitié, sa bonté simplement, parfois la plus âgée avait pitié de son abandon. Mais elles avaient développé une amitié très vive et Lexa voyait son amie comme un modèle et tentait toujours de l'imiter. Même si parfois Anya était capable des colères les plus noires, Lexa l'aimait d'une infinie tendresse, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Karma était une femme hypocrite et méchante et savait très bien cacher son jeu. Personne ne devinait combien la petite Lexa souffrait de sa dureté et de sa négligence.

Lexa n'en parlait jamais, parce ce que Karma l'avait menacée des plus terribles châtiments si elle s'avisait de se plaindre à quelqu'un.

...

Après une semaine d'enfermement dans une pièce au sol en terre battue où il y faisait plus noir que la couleur noire, un noir sans fin, les yeux de Lexa brillèrent, elle avait du mal à contenir sa joie quand sa nourrice lui annonça qu'elle pouvait sortir. Sa bouche souriait, ses joues s'animèrent d'un éclat extraordinaire, mais la présence de karma l'arrêta net dans son exaltation, elle resta silencieuse et immobile de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur, pas même quand sa nourrice lui arracha les cheveux en la peignant, ni quand elle lui mît du savon dans les yeux, ni quand elle lui mangea pour son petit déjeuner son beurre et son miel lui laissant que du pain et un verre de lait.

...

« Pourquoi t'es yeux sont pleins de larmes ? » Lui demanda la jeune Anya « N'es-tu pas contente de me voir? »

« Oh! _Si si Onya_ ! J'avais peur que tu m'aie oublié » répondit Lexa

« Mais non je ne t'ai pas oublié, tu le vois bien! Aller viens suis moi j'ai quelque chose à te montrer »

Lexa ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et couru après Anya.

Arrivées devant un ruisseau, Anya tendit à la petite Lexa un petit bâton avec du fil de pêche enrouler tout autour surplombait d'un petit hameçon.

« Tiens je l'ai fait pour toi, on va chercher des appâts sous les pierres, j'ai vu des gros poissons qui se cachaient derrière les racines là-bas où l'endroit est un peu plus profond, tu vois?! »

Très concentrée, Lexa recopiait tout ce que lui apprenait Anya avec beaucoup d'application.

Anya tira sèchement sur son fil et leva sa prise en criant d'un air triomphant

« Mon troisième poisson! »

Lexa accroupie ne quittait plus des yeux la surface de l'eau, guettant le moindre mouvement lui indiquant la présence de gros poissons. Déterminée, le visage très sérieux, elle n'osait plus bouger ni parler de peur d'effrayer les poissons. Quand elle sentit une ondulation au bout de son fil, elle tira de toutes ses forces en arrière pour remonter sa prise et bascula en arrière les fesses dans le ruisseau.

« J'en ai attrapé un! » S'exclama-t-elle bruyamment

Anya releva la tête et regarda en louchant la prise de son amie

« _Sha_ mais il est ridicule »

Le poisson de Lexa n'était pas plus gros que son doigt mais elle était tellement fière

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait, s'il est bon ? » Répondit Lexa avec une moue enfantine

« C'est vrai, tu le mangeras toi puis que tu le dis »

« Oh _no_! » Cria de stupeur Lexa

Anya qui était près d'elle et la voyant prête à pleurer lui demanda « Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? »

« Regarde mes vêtements ! Ils ... Ils... Sont tous sales! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison de pleurer pour ça » répondit Anya

« C'est terrible! Ma... Ma nourrice va me battre horriblement et je serai encore puni. »

« Tu n'as qu'à lui expliquer la vérité »

« Elle ne me croira jamais, elle pense toujours que je mens ».

« Eh bien moi je vais lui dire » répondit Anya

« _No! No! Onya_ , je t'en prie, ne dit rien, _karma_ va me crier et me battre encore plus, et elle ne me croira pas. Je n'en parle qu'à toi, parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. »

« D'accord enlève ta culotte on va la faire sécher. »

Anya passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de son amie et lui ébouriffa jusqu'à ce que la petite Lexa la repousse en marmonnant.

« A l'avenir tu te contenteras d'attraper des écrevisses d'accord?! »

« _Sha »_ répondit tristement Lexa.

« _Leksa_ approche »

Anya se pencha légèrement en avant les poings appuyés sur ses genoux.

Elle lui souri tendrement et du bout de ses doigts lui sécha les dernières larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

Elle l'enveloppa du regard le plus tendre puis ajouta

« Il faut que tu apprennes à te contrôler, et arrêter de pleurer. Regarde moi je ne pleurs jamais. »

« Je veux faire comme toi, et devenir une guerrière. »

« Je vais parler de toi à _Titus_! C'est mon professeur, je suis sûre qu'il pourra t'aider »

« C'est vrai! Tu ferais ça? » Le visage de la petite Lexa s'illumina de bonheur

« _Sha_! »

« Et je deviendrai la plus forte de tous les _Heda! »_

« Rien que ça! »

« _Sha!_ Je le sais, ma mère me l'a dit »

« D'accord! Remet ta culotte maintenant! »

« _Sha! »_

Le lendemain, sa vie de misère recommença, habituée à souffrir et à se taire, elle se consolait par la pensée des aventures qu'elle vivait avec son amie Anya.

...

Lexa était une petite gamine maigre mais solide aux yeux verts, on aurait pu la prendre pour un garçon, habillée dans des vêtements masculins.

Lexa éprouvait un désir indéchiffrable à rester une semaine entière dans la forêt afin d'échapper à sa terrible nourrice mais les conséquences étaient toujours pires.

Sans ses corvées et la maltraitance qu'elle subissait, elle fuyait, et se glissait dans la forêt, traversait les champs au galop. Elle était petite, elle était rapide, Onya l'admirait beaucoup et cela se voyait au léger haussement de sourcils et au petit sourire discret sur son visage en présence de Lexa.

Un après midi, Anya et Lexa avaient été déçues de découvrir leur repaire saccagé par quelques enfants Trikru turbulents. Elles avaient passé le reste de la journée à réparer leur cabane et elle était d'autant plus jolie que la première fois.

Anya avait dû s'absenter et avait confié à Lexa la surveillance de leur repaire. La jeune fille avait accepté voulant prouver qu'elle en était parfaitement capable. Elle fronça les sourcils et essayait de paraître comme une terreur, poster devant l'entrée sur le qui-vive.

Après un moment son esprit vagabonda, oubliant de maintenir sa vigilance. Un bruit de pas derrière elle l'a rappela à l'ordre. Elle fit Volte-face, brandissant le bâton qu'elle avait ramassé devant elle.

Deux jeunes garçons s'approchèrent d'elle. L'un d'eux cheveux clair et au corps élancé se prénommait Aden. Il avait une mauvaise réputation, de voleur et de bagarreur. Personne jusqu'à présent n'avait osé s'opposer à lui.

« Tiens! Tiens! Mais qui voilà ! » Lança le jeune Aden. « Ne serais ce pas la lèche botte d' _Onya_?! »

« Allez-vous en »répondit Lexa

« Tu es celle qui va partir. Cette cabane nous appartient »

« Certainement pas » répondit la jeune fille en resserrant nerveusement ses petites mains sur le bâton

« Que comptes-tu me faire? Tu penses sincèrement me battre avec ton bout de bois?

Laisse-moi rire ! Aller retourne pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère. »

Lexa serra les dents à la mention de sa défunte mère. Une chose nouvelle grandissait en elle. Elle n'en avait jamais eu conscience jusqu'à maintenant. Des émotions toutes aussi différentes s'entre mêlaient et déferlaient en elle. La rage, la tristesse, la colère... Le courage.

Ce garçon était une véritable terreur mais Lexa fit preuve d'un courage insoupçonné, quand le second jeune homme fonça directement vers elle sans même regarder où il mettait les pieds.

Lexa émit un féroce rugissement et abattit son bâton sur la tête de ce dernier. Un seul coup avait suffi à lui régler son compte, il s'écroula au sol, les mains sur son crâne et se tordit de douleur .

Absorbée par la scène Lexa ne vit pas le grand Aden se saisir d'elle en lui plaquant la main sur sa bouche. Elle essaya de se libérer mais en vain, le garçon était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

La main d'Aden l'étouffait de plus en plus et elle n'eut d'autre choix de lâcher son bâton pour essayer de se débâtir en tentant de le mordre à plusieurs reprises.

Aden ricanait et appuya encore plus fort sur la bouche de Lexa.

« Alors on fait moins la maligne!? »

Le jeune garçon traîna Lexa vers des ronces épineuses et tenta de l'y jeter. Une fois presque arrivé, elle lui mordit la main tellement fort qu'il n'eût d'autre choix de la lâcher pour vérifier s'il ne saignait pas.

Elle profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lui donner un bon coup de coude dans le ventre. Surpris, il se plia en deux, le souffle coupé.

« Tu vas me le payer! »

De rage il se rua sur la jeune fille qui n'eut d'autre choix de se rouler en boule afin de se protéger.

Il fallait agir intelligemment, Lexa était parfaitement consciente de sa position de faiblesse. Et elle savait très bien que physiquement elle ne fera pas le poids.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol comme un vulgaire morceau de bois. Son but était de rester passive sous les coups.

Aden se lassa rapidement de lui donner des coups de pieds ne trouvant pas drôle de se battre contre quelqu'un qui ne riposter même pas. Sa méthode marchait et cela rendait Aden encore plus fou de rage, cela le mettait hors de lui. Se battre contre quelqu'un qui ne ripostait pas lui donnait l'impression d'être nul, alors préféra t'il abandonné.

A ce moment-là, Lexa faucha les jambes d'Aden avec un grand coup de pied qui le propulsa au sol. Avec une rapidité étonnante, Lexa se releva et bondit sur son bâton qu'elle posa sur la gorge du jeune garçon le maintenant au sol.

Anya arriva à ce moment-là et contempla la scène avec surprise

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici? »

Avant même que Lexa puisse répondre, Aden la devança

« Rien... Il ne se passe rien, absolument rien »

« Alors prends ton copain et casse toi » ordonna Anya.

Aden aida son camarade qui se tenait toujours la tête en gémissant à se relever et s'en alla.

Cependant Anya l'attrapa par l'épaule et le tourna violemment vers elle.

« Si tu touches encore une seule fois _Leksa_ ou si tu lui jette seulement un seul regard de travers je te trancherai la gorge » et pour accompagner ses dires Anya passa son doigt tout le long de sa gorge pour lui montrer tout son sérieux dans ses propos.

Du moins Aden était persuadé des capacités d'Anya, tout le monde savait qu'elle était une tête brûlée et c'est sans un mot qu'il partît.

Quelque chose tracassait Anya. La jeune Lexa ne fit pas attention aux plaies superficielles qu'Aden lui avait faites. Elle se rendait compte au visage fermé de son amie que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« _Onya_! Tu es en colère contre moi? »

« _Leksa_ tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

« Mais... C'est la faute de ce _Aden_ , il voulait détruire notre cabane, je n'ai rien fait de mal, je te le promets! »

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça _Leksa_ , rentre chez toi »

« _NO_! »

« _Leksa ! Alex_... Ton... Ton père est mort! »

...

La première heure fit la pire. On empêcha Lexa d'entrer dans sa maison. Mais elle ne pouvait ignorer les murmures tout autour d'elle. Elle arrivait parfaitement à visualiser la scène comme si c'était elle qui avait découvert le corps.

Cette situation lui était familière, cela lui rappelait la mort brutale de sa mère. Elle devait passer le reste de ses jours à chasser ces images, à les combattre, à les détester et maintenant la même chose se produisait avec son père.

Non loin d'elle, elle aperçue sa nourrice les mains sur la bouche essayant de dissimuler ses hurlements. Elle était entourée, on la fit marcher en rond en l'éloignant puis en revenant, et on lui parlait. Lexa entendait ces mots doux qu'on adressait à karma, incompréhensif pour elle, la nourrice était au bord de l'hystérie. Pourquoi karma prenait elle autant à cœur le décès de son père? Quelque chose lui échappait.

Lexa était assise calme, spectatrice impuissante de la tournure que prenait sa vie.

Quand la nourrice aperçue enfin Lexa, elle s'avança presque en se jetant sur elle

« Toi! » Karma braqua sur elle le feu de ses prunelles « Où étais tu encore passé? »

Lexa fit la sourde oreille

La nourrice l'attrapa par le col et lui postillonna sur le visage

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute! »

Lexa détourna son visage et se frotta sa joue impassible.

La nourrice se rapprocha encore plus et dévisagea la jeune fille avec amertume et dégoût.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pleures pas! Ton père vient de mourir et tu ne verses même pas une larme pour lui?! Tu es sans cœur _Leksa._

C'est de ta faute si ta mère _Xandra_ est morte, et maintenant mon fils, mon pauvre _Alex_ est mort aussi et toujours par ta faute! Sache qu'il ne t'aimait pas, il te détestait depuis que _Xandra_ s'est faite tuer. Tout ça pour te protéger ! Des enfants ils en auraient eu plein d'autres mais non ! Ta mère te protégeait de tout et a fait de toi une minable, elle n'a pas voulu te livrer à Nia, j'aurai dû le faire moi-même ! »

Lexa avait envie que d'une seule chose, s'enrouler sur elle-même et disparaître.

Depuis la mort de sa mère Lexa avait tellement pleuré qu'elle se sentait depuis desséchée et émiettée.

« Il est mort... Il va pourrir... » Fut tout ce que Lexa put répondre.

Dégoûtée par Lexa, elle la relâcha avec écœurement et recula d'un pas

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'une bonne a rien comme toi »

Quand Lexa pénétra dans la maison tout avait été nettoyé. Mais elle évitait de regarder l'endroit où son père était mort. Elle avait peur de le voir et il était déjà assez effrayant de son vivant. Elle souffla un instant pour se vider l'esprit mais elle savait qu'il brûlait déjà en enfer.

...

Depuis le décès de son père Alex, Lexa fuyait. Elle évitait le plus possible sa nourrice qui se vengeait sans retenue sur elle. Son père n'étant plus là, Karma ne prétendait plus aucune gentillesse, elle disposait de Lexa comme elle l'entendait.

La jeune fille avait encore fuguait et avait passé plusieurs jours dans la forêt.

Karma était folle de rage et l'avait cherché dans tous les recoins et avait fini par la trouver un soir tapis dans la cabane.

Lexa aurait dû sentir ce silence morbide comme un présage. Il faisait sombre et elle ne se douta de rien.

Elle entendit un bruit mat, comme un grognement qui vous échappe quand vous recevez un gros coup de poing dans le ventre. Une fraction de seconde plus tard elle s'aperçut que c'était elle qui avait émis ce son.

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Son cœur s'était arrêté, sûrement.

Mais son cerveau lui fonctionnait toujours et n'était pas paralysé. Il fonctionnait à vive allure, s'emballait et imaginait l'inimaginable.

Karma sa tortionnaire était cachée là, quelque part dans un recoin sombre et noir. Elle était certainement en train de l'épié et de jubiler.

Lexa pivota sur elle-même. Son cerveau lui criait de fuir. Jambes tremblantes et pieds de plombs, elle s'efforça de bouger, de courir à en perdre haleine, sentant dans son dos la présence effroyable de cette femme.

Elle courut vers la forêt, aucune direction précise, il fallait juste fuir. Elle l'entendait derrière, ses grognements, ses vociférations elle se rapprochait toujours un peu plus. Lexa n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle continuait à avancer sans relâche, traversant les branches et les épines qui lui déchiraient la peau sur son passage.

Elle sentit une main agrippait ses longs cheveux la tirant rudement en arrière.

Elle se souvint d'avoir contempler l'énorme lune claire au-dessus de sa tête avant sa chute puis l'obscurité totale.

Elle se sentit tombé, elle battait des mains et des pieds dans le vide, elle tombait toujours. Il n'y avait rien pour s'accrocher, ralentir ou adoucir sa chute. Il lui sembla tomber pendant une éternité, jusqu'au moment où son corps entra en collision avec le sol. Elle ne sentit rien sur le moment, elle était consciente que son corps roulait, tournait jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par d'immobiliser. Elle ne fit pas un mouvement, elle avait tellement peur de bouger. Elle ouvrit les yeux et contempla une fois de plus la lune qui avait été témoin de cette scène terrifiante.

Karma l'avait balancé d'une falaise pour se débarrasser d'elle.

« Est-ce que je suis morte ? » se demanda-t-elle

Elle ferma les paupières qui se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes.

Elle essaya de les ré ouvrir encore une fois mais il n'y avait que l'obscurité.

Des sons lointains lui parvinrent à l'esprit. Sa main touchait quelque chose de doux et de chaud: une autre main.

Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller et voir son bourreau.

Tout devenait un peu plus clair dans son esprit et elle reconnut cette voix familière celle de son amie Anya. Elle crut à ce moment-là mourir de soulagement. Elle ouvrit juste un peu ses yeux pour scruter son amie puis les ouvrit plus grand, beaucoup plus grand. Elle se redressa et regarda l'homme chauve aux multiples tatouages aux côtés d'Anya.

« Chut! Doucement jeune fille » Titus aida Lexa à se redresser.

« Je ne comprends pas par quel miracle tu arrives à tenir debout! » L'homme semblait absorbé dans ses pensées

« _Leksa_ que s'est-il passé? » Demanda Anya inquiète

Lexa ne répondit pas et regarda le haut de la falaise d'où on l'avait poussé.

Anya et Titus suivaient du regard les pensées de Lexa et comprirent les cauchemars qu'avait dû endurer la jeune fille.

« Rentrons à la maison » proposa Anya

Mais Lexa eu une réaction très virulente en les repoussant tout deux

« _NO!_ »

« Du calme L _eksa_ , je ne te ramène pas là-bas, _Onya_ m'a beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais? Tu vas venir avec nous à l'académie de _Polis_. Je vais t'enseigner toutes mes connaissances et je ferai de toi la meilleure d'entre nous. Je vais m'occuper de toi, Le désires-tu? » Demanda doucement l'enseignant

Le regard de Lexa pouvait transpercer Titus, l'enseignant n'avait jamais rencontré une telle intensité, un tel désir de vivre. Il savait déjà que cet enfant n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Il le sentait, elle était spéciale, il le savait au fond de lui, Lexa était Heda.

« Je le veux... »

...

Quelques semaines plus tard, karma avait appris que Lexa était toujours en vie et se présenta à l'académie dans le but de récupérer sa petite fille.

Titus l'a reçu, l'a fit entrer et l'a fit assoir dans une pièce sombre et discrète.

Il était parfaitement au courant des sévices qu'avait fait subir la nourrice à Lexa. Avec beaucoup de patience Titus avait gagné la confiance de la jeune fille et celle-ci lui avait tout confié.

Titus l'avait confronté à ce sujet et karma n'avait montré que de l'indignation, mensonge et hypocrisie. Elle avait tout nié et avait même rejeté la faute sur l'enfant

Titus n'était pas dupe, comment avait-elle pu faire ça à sa propre petite fille ?, à son propre sang ? sa colère était grande, cette femme avait malmener et torturer celle qui deviendrai le plus grand des Heda. Il prit un malin plaisir à la torturer et à la fouetter sans vergogne plusieurs jours durant jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende l'âme.

...

Lexa dès le début de son enseignement avait été une élève parfaite. Elle faisait preuve d'honnêteté, de clémence, de compassion et d'auto sacrifice.

La jeune guerrière se fiait toujours à ses impressions du moment, elle avait un instinct naturel ce qui en faisait sa plus grande force.

Mais Titus avait eu beaucoup de mal à contenir et à canaliser la part d'ombre en Lexa.

A l'inverse elle pouvait se montrait impitoyable et sans scrupule.

Titus lui avait enseigné l'art de la méditation, une technique qui permettait de rester active et vigilante tout en plongeant dans une sorte de transe, de self contrôle qui apaisait les douleurs, les Démons de Lexa. C'était le meilleur moyen pour elle d'atteindre la paix intérieure. Et c'est ce qu'elle pratiquait le plus souvent dans l'intimité de sa chambre, assise en tailleur au pied de son lit.

...

La fierté de Titus était tellement grande le jour où Lexa fut choisi comme Heda. Elle avait été une élève parfaite, ses efforts après plusieurs années avaient été récompensés.

Mais il n'en fut pas surpris, il le savait depuis le début, depuis la première fois où Anya était venue le chercher pour sauver son amie et il l'avait formé en attendant ce jour. Son avenir était tout tracé, Lexa serai la meilleure, le plus grand de tous les Heda que la terre n'ai jamais connu.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

« Tu vas me manquer _Leksa »_

« _Sha_ toi aussi! »

« Promets-moi d'être prudente »

« Seulement si tu l'es aussi »

Anya tendit son bras vers Lexa. Son regard trahissait ses émotions.

« Sais-tu comment _Kostia_ vous appelle ?! »

« _No »_

« _Klexa_! »

« Quoi! Ce n'est pas un nom ça »

« Si » insista Anya

« Dans ce cas que dirais tu de _kosnya_? Ou _Konya_? »

« Arrête ça tout de suite, c'est complètement ridicule »

Lexa se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire devant le visage dépité de son amie

Anya prit sur elle « Si tu ris, je te cogne »

Lexa explosa de rire « Je suis désolée mais c'est trop rigolo »

….

Quand Lexa arriva dans sa chambre, la première chose qu'elle fit c'est de se débarrasser de son armure et de ses vêtements. Elle se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et plongea dans l'immense bac d'eau chaude afin de se détendre paisiblement. Elle entreprit de défaire ses tresses une à une quand elle entendit toquer à sa porte.

« Entrez ! »

« Salut ! » fut le seul mot que Clarke arriva à articuler devant la femme qui se tenait nue devant elle.

« _Klark ? Ha yu_ ? Ça va ? » Demanda Lexa en essayant de dissimuler sa surprise

« _Sha_ ! Désolée, Je ne pouvais pas simplement tenir plus longtemps sans te voir mais je repasserai quand tu ne seras pas occuper »

 _« Klark_ … ne sois pas gênée… » Soupira-t-elle « Et je comprends…Tu me poses le même problème. Approche !».

« Je … »

« _Klark !_ » coupa Lexa « Rejoins-moi »

Sous le regard ardent de Lexa, Clarke se tourna pour lui sourire tandis que la jeune brune servit deux verres de vin sur le rebord du bassin puis lentement, elle descendît et pris place au fond de ce délicieux bain d'eau chaude. La jeune blonde ôta rapidement ses vêtements et en fit de même poussant un râle de plaisir sous les vapeurs qui s'échappaient.

« C'est encore meilleur que ce dont j'aurai pu rêver »

La commandante posa ses mains sur ses épaules effectuant de petits massages avant de les faire glisser le long de son dos. Clarke les yeux fermés appréciait le moment parfaitement détendue. Lexa s'installa contre la paroi et attira La jeune blonde sur ses genoux.

Tout en savourant le contact de son corps nu contre celui de Lexa, la skai fille tendit la main pour attraper son verre de vin fruité.

Elle sentit les mains de la commandante couvrir ses seins et ses pouces caresser ses mamelons, lui arrachant un long soupir de plaisir.

Clarke frissonnait d'anticipation. Elle se pencha et reposa son verre sur le rebord non sans se caresser contre elle au passage. C'était si bon de sentir son corps tonique contre ses seins.

Après avoir pressé son sexe frémissant contre le bas ventre de Lexa pour attiser leur excitation, elle prit tout le temps nécessaire pour caresser la jeune brune sous l'eau.

« _Klark_ », soupira-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus rauque, « Tu vas me rendre folle ... »

« Est-ce que tu as envie de moi? » La provoqua-t-elle en massant les muscles toniques de ses bras.

« Tu le sais que je n'ai jamais désiré personne autant que toi »

« Si tu savais le nombre de nuits que j'ai passé à penser à toi, à souffrir tellement que je te désirais »

Clarke se redressa, prit la main de Lexa et la guida en elle.

Elle entendit Lexa gémir de plaisir, et en la sentant s'abandonner dans ses bras, elle comprit que la jeune commandante ne pouvait pas plus qu'elle contrôler cette attirance si passionnelle. Se cambrant pour se rapprocher encore plus de Lexa, Clarke soupira de plaisir lorsque la belle commandante posa sa bouche sur ses seins pour l'embrasser l'un après l'autre. Chaque mouvement de sa langue augmentait la tension en elle, l'entraînant un peu plus près de la jouissance. Personne ne connaissait Clarke comme elle. Personne n'avait su prendre soin des parties les plus sensibles de son corps.

L'eau chaude avait rougie leur joue, l'ondulation de l'eau les caressait tandis qu'elles bougeaient ensemble, la flamme des bougies qui se consumer près d'elles, faisait jouer leurs ombres sur le mur dans une ambiance chaude et rougeoyante.

Fixant ses yeux au couleur de l'océan dans le regard brûlant de sa commandante, Clarke sentit une main douce et puissante se refermer sur ses fesses et la soulever légèrement au-dessus de Lexa. La jeune brune inclina ses hanches réajusta sa position et entra plus profondément en elle, l'entraînant vers une extase plus intense que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

S'agrippant sauvagement aux épaules musclées de Lexa, Clarke se laissa envahir par le pur plaisir extrême tandis que les doigts bougeaient plus vite en elle, jusqu'au moment où elle atteignit la jouissance.

Elle fut alors submergée d'un immense sentiment de bonheur intense. Elle sentait encore le souffle chaud de sa belle commandante dans son cou, ses bras fermement serrés autour d'elle et les sensations qui l'habiter étaient encore plus magiques.

La bouche contre la peau humide et chaude de Lexa, elle laissa échapper un long soupir. Elle désirait cette femme plus que jamais. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de la désirer, comme de l'aimer.

 _ **A SUIVRE…**_


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous, je suis désolée pour l'attente, ce chapitre est un poil plus court que les précédents et c'est l'avant dernier !

Toutes mes excuses par avance pour toutes les fautes que vous allez trouver

Je le redis encore mais merci vos commentaires sont adorables et tellement touchants

Place à la lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

 _ **Précédemment…**_

 _S'agrippant sauvagement aux épaules musclées de Lexa, Clarke se laissa envahir par le pur plaisir extrême tandis que les doigts bougeaient plus vite en elle, jusqu'au moment où elle atteignit la jouissance._

 _Elle fut alors submergée d'un immense sentiment de bonheur intense. Elle sentait encore le souffle chaud de sa belle commandante dans son cou, ses bras fermement serrés autour d'elle et les sensations qui l'habiter étaient encore plus magiques._

 _La bouche contre la peau humide et chaude de Lexa, elle laissa échapper un long soupir. Elle désirait cette femme plus que jamais. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de la désirer, comme de l'aimer._

* * *

 **Heda et la prisonnière**

La célébration de départ allait bientôt commencé. Clarke trépidait d'impatience pour cet évènement et avait enfin décidée de porter une jolie robe terrienne pour l'occasion. Elle comptait bien profiter de la soirée, et après avoir hésité pendant une demi-heure, elle avait opté pour une robe en peau de panthère noire ornée de fourrure. Octavia avait fortement insisté pour raccourcir la robe, ce que la skai fille avait refusé, elle qui n'avait toujours porté que des pantalons façon militaire sur l'Arche, se sentait mal à l'aise avec cette idée. Cependant Octavia ne lui avait pas vraiment donné le choix en lui coupant la robe à son insu bien au-dessus des genoux.

« Ecoute _Klark_ ! Ne sois pas gêner, tu es magnifique ! _Heda_ viendra me remercier plus tard ! Et puis je suis sûre que tu ne la porteras pas longtemps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

« Octavia arrête ! Tu me gênes » répondit Clarke les joues rougissantes

« Je dois t'avouer que c'est me rendre service à moi aussi » répondit la jeune guerrière d'un air gêné

« Euh ! Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre là ?! Tu veux insinuer que tu te rince l'œil sur moi ? »

« QUOI ! Mais ça ne va pas ! Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? _Klark_ je te considère comme une amie, où est-ce que tu vas chercher de telles idées ? »

« Ouf ! Pendant un moment j'ai eu très peur ! »

« Je compte demander à _Heda_ de m'affecter à la chasse »

« A la chasse ? Mais pourquoi ? Indra ne te donne pas déjà assez de responsabilité ? »

« Si ! Trop même…je comprends bien maintenant le proverbe qui dit '' quand on aime bien, on châtie bien!'' Mais c'est juste temporaire, le temps de séduire un chasseur »

« Dis-moi ! À tout hasard ça ne serai pas ce Lincoln ? »

« _Sha_ ! Mais comment tu as deviné ? »

« Ah non ! Ne me dis pas que tu as craqué pour ce sauvage ? Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui m'a assommé et trainer jusqu'à Polis ! »

« Eh bien tu vois, tu devrais être reconnaissante, sans lui tu ne serais pas avec _Heda_ »

« Oui mais quand même ! Il est flippant et c'est un sauvage ! »

« Oh oui ! C'est ce que j'apprécie le plus chez lui, son côté sauvage, je suis sûre qu'il est viril et bestial et… »

« STOP ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! »

« Ben quoi ! Je suis sûre que _Heda_ est encore plus… »

« OCTAVIA ! Surtout ne finit pas ta phrase…maintenant va te préparer pour ton chasseur et laisse-moi finir de mon côté »

« _Sha_! Mais n'oubli surtout pas de préciser mon nom quand _Heda_ t'arrachera sauvagement ta robe ! »

« Va-t'en avant que je décide de mettre un pantalon ! »

Clarke se contemplait avec ravissement. La robe correspondait parfaitement aux formes de son corps, moulante à souhait, elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant féminine. Elle offrait un décolleté où on pouvait apercevoir juste la naissance de ses seins, ses bras étaient dénudées, ses épaules ornées d'une fourrure à long poils et son dos était nu jusqu'à la naissance de ses reins. La cambrure de ses reins offrait une vision enchanteresse. Clarke n'avait qu'une hâte, voir Lexa dans son costume de cérémonie.

Quand Lexa fit son apparition dans la grande salle, Clarke ne put ouvrir plus grande sa bouche. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Tout d'un coup la soirée lui parut beaucoup trop longue et n'avait qu'une envie, de poser ses mains sur ce corps qui mettait le sien en total ébullition.

La commandante s'approchait lentement de Clarke et on pouvait voir dans ses yeux la même intensité, la même envie qu'éprouvait la jeune blonde.

 _« Klark_ ! Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ta beauté »

« Lexa…oh mon Dieu ! Tu es... tu es... à couper le souffle ! »

La belle commandante portait un pantalon en cuir noir extrêmement moulant et déchiré tout le long de ses jambes laissant transparaitre sa peau halé. Sa taille fine était mise en valeur par un corset noir en velours orné de broderie, de dentelle et de ruban avec un magnifique laçage s'ajustant dans le dos accentuant d'avantage la cambrure de ses reins. Ses épaules et ses bras étaient dénudées. Clarke pouvait admirer à souhait ces muscles finement dessinés. Mais son regard était surtout attiré par cette poitrine davantage mise en avant. Le corset était à la fois très court et porté très bas et couvrait à peine les seins.

La tension qu'avait créée leur discussion sur leur sentiment respectif un peu plus tôt, semblait avoir laissé place à l'euphorie et Clarke tira sur sa main pour l'attirer à elle.

Puis Lexa glissa une main sur la joue de la jeune blonde et déposa un doux et tendre baiser, si délicat comme si elle avait peur de la blesser. Tandis que Clarke agrippait de ses mains le dos de la belle commandante.

Totalement chamboulée par l'instant, comme il était bon de sentir, de goûter encore pleinement ses lèvres. De s'abandonner, de s'y perdre sans retenue, Clarke les avait tellement désiré qu'il était juste incroyable et encore mieux que les fois précédentes.

« Tu ne t'en tires pas trop mal... Finalement... »

« Pas trop mal? » Répéta Lexa en feignant d'être vexée même si elle savait que c'était juste de la provocation de la part de Clarke.

« Tu as juste besoin d'un peu d'entraînement » marmonnant la blonde avant de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était un baiser doux, posé et apaisant.

Lexa écarta les lèvres, la poussant à aller plus loin dès leurs premières étreintes. Elle ne pouvait plus sans passer et ce moment était juste irréel. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction avant de caresser sa langue exquise et sucrée du bout de la sienne en prenant tout son temps et en appréciant chaque seconde.

Elle déplaça lentement la chevelure dorée pour poser sa main sur sa nuque tandis que Clarke attrapa et serra fermement l'épaule de la commandante. Dieu que Lexa était si douce...

Le monde avait disparu autour d'elles. Les terriens qui dansaient à leurs côtés, les musiciens jouant leur mélodie tous s'était évaporé, elles étaient possédées par quelque chose de purement sensuel.

Clarke avait l'impression de littéralement fondre dans ses bras et sous ses baisers. Sa langue lui rendait chaque caresse, chaque plaisir, chaque provocation et tout son être semblait être attiré par le sien dans un désir ardent.

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine malgré la barrière du tissu et ne pût s'empêcher de presser légèrement son sein.

Lexa avait la tête qui tournait, elle libéra sa seconde main et enlaça sa taille pour la coller contre elle. Leur corps se balançait doucement au rythme de la musique. Leurs vêtements étaient la seule barrière qui séparait leur corps tellement qu'elle fondait l'une dans l'autre.

Les tétons de Clarke s'étaient durcis et pointaient légèrement au travers de sa robe. Elle glissa ses deux mains sur la taille fine de la commandante jusqu'à son dos afin que plus rien ne les empêcher de se mouvoir entièrement l'une sur l'autre, exprimant ainsi leur désir.

Les tétons de la jeune blonde se durcirent plus encore et rendait presque douloureux leur frottement sur le torse de Lexa. Ses baisers devenaient plus impatient, plus sauvage, leur vêtement de trop était un véritable supplice. Dans une tentation d'assouvir son excitation, elle se cambra et écrasa ses seins sur le torse de Lexa.

La robe de Clarke offrait un dos nu et Lexa glissa du bout des doigts sur sa peau blanche infiniment douce.

Dieu qu'elle était ravie de ne pas porter de sous vêtement, elle sentit les longs doigts chaud de la commandante dessinaient des arabesques imaginaires sur sa peau nue.

Leurs langues continuaient à se caresser jusqu'à s'intensifier au même moment que leurs désirs.

Puis lentement Lexa fit glisser sa bouche le long de son cou jusqu'à atteindre le lobe de son oreille.

Clarke en voulait plus, cette douce torture était insoutenable. Elle prit une profonde inspiration se cabrant de nouveau sur son corps pour l'inviter à toujours plus.

Lexa ne pouvait résister à ses appels. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur ses seins à la recherche de ses tétons qui pointaient au contact de ses paumes.

Clarke n'avait jamais était aussi heureuse et si chaude. Les mains de la jeune brune avaient été conçues pour consumer ses formes, elle gémissait à chaque caresse, à chaque frôlement. Elle était entièrement soumise à la plus divine des tortures, à la plus sensuelle des femmes qu'était la commandante.

Leur intimité était en feu et Clarke écoutait ses désirs en descendant plus bas et empoigna sauvagement les fesses de Lexa lui arrachant un grognement de désir.

Aussi intense et délicieux que fut ce moment, elles n'étaient pas seules et beaucoup les observer.

Elle arrêta la course de ses mains et frémit d'excitation. Avec un gémissement de frustration, elle grogna de désapprobation de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin. Clarke était dans tous ses états mais malgré elle et avec un effort surhumain, elle prit un peu de recul.

Lexa ne disait rien, mais son cœur battait à folle allure. Elle baissa son visage près du sien, se perdit quelques instant dans les yeux au couleur de l'océan et l'embrassa délicatement sur la tempe dans un geste protecteur.

Elles restèrent un moment au milieu des terriens qui s'agitaient autour d'elles, lovées l'une contre l'autre, bercées au son de la musique.

Du coin de l'œil Lexa vit son amie Anya qui dansait, ... Caressant les cheveux de sa partenaire, tandis que ... Elle passait les mains dans le dos.

« Nous devons aller dire au revoir à _Kostia_ et _Onya_ ! » murmura Lexa d'une voix plus rauque rendu par le désir.

« _Sha_ ! Allons-y » répondit Clarke en se forçant à se détacher d'elle, car elle savait que si elle restait, elle serait incapable de se retenir de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Lexa glissa une dernière fois un bras autour de la taille fine de Clarke et l'attira à elle, juste assez proche pour poser ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes sur les siennes. Aussitôt à ce simple contact un volcan en combustion semblait bouillonner entre leurs deux corps. Clarke se faisait violence pour ne pas se jeter à son cou.

Puis la commandante la libera et se dirigea à grand pas vers Costia.

….

« Alors _Klark_ , _Heda_ et toi comment ça évolue ? » demanda Costia d'un air taquin

« Bien »

« Hum, je dirais plus que bien, vu la façon dont vous vous regardez ! Et votre démonstration de danse très rapprochée »

La jeune blonde se sentit toute gênée

« Oh _Klark_ ne soit pas si réservée, j'ai été la première à te soutenir »

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions? »

« Je suis curieuse, c'est tout »

« C'est la curiosité qui a tué le chat... »

« Je ne suis pas un chat »

Clarke se pencha légèrement vers elle

« Tu en es bien sûre? Je crois que j'aperçois de petites moustaches »

Elles éclatèrent de rire

« _Hodnes laik uf_ l'amour est la force _Klark_ ne l'oublie pas, prends soin de _Leksa_ »

« Promis ! Rappelle-toi Costia ! Tu es plus brave que tu ne le crois, plus forte que tu ne le parais et plus douée que tu ne le penses! Bonne chance ! »

« _Mochof Klark_ ! »

« _mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim_ , puissions-nous nous rencontrer à nouveau »

« _mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim_ » répondit Costia

Lexa était là, à leurs côtés, avec sa présence silencieuse, rassurante et pleine de compréhension.

 _« Heda_ »

« _Onya_ »

La guerrière tendit son bras vers la commandante, qu'elle accepta avec un hochement de tête

« _Mochof Leksa_ »

« Tu es mon meilleur guerrier _Onya_ , ton absence se fera sentir, mais mon peuple passe avant mes souhaits. Ta présence est plus requise et plus importante au sein des _Azgeda_ , j'ai entièrement confiance en toi, en tes capacités, en ton jugement pour maintenir la _Kongeda_ en paix et guider la Reine _Kostia._ Mais Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas seulement une guerrière mais une sœur qui nous quitte… »

Lexa était trop émue pour poursuivre son discours. Elle retenait avec difficulté les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Anya attrapa et serra aussi fort que possible sa commandante, sa petite sœur…

Lexa se détacha et tendit son verre de vin dans les airs

« Longue vie à la reine _kostia! »_

Tous les invités acclamèrent à leur tour Costia

Lexa se retourna une dernière fois vers Anya et lui chuchota « _mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim_ Puissions-nous nous retrouver »

….

Clarke était déjà étendue dans le lit et quand Lexa la rejoignit, elle eut l'impression fugitive de ne pas être à sa place, tout était nouveau et inconnu. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de partager sa chambre avec celle du commandant.

"Lexa... Je... Je pourrais..."

Alors la guerrière l'embrassa et tout cessa de paraître bizarre. Elle glissa la main sous sa robe noire, et petit à petit elles se déshabillèrent sous les couvertures en peaux et jetèrent leurs vêtements sur le sol.

L'appréhension de Clarke se révéla sans fondement. Lexa était une amante douce, attentionnée, et faire l'amour avec elle sembla la chose la plus belle et la plus naturelle du monde. Elles restèrent longtemps enlacées, puis Lexa lui murmura qu'elle était belle et qu'elle l'aimait, ce qui surpris agréablement Clarke. La commandante se dévoilait de jour en jour et c'était que du bonheur qui remplissait son cœur.

Lexa lui expliqua qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'elle dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. La skai fille avait toujours été plus réservée. Elle avait appris à la connaitre derrière son masque froid de commandant. Maintenant, elle était sûre de ses sentiments, elle se sentait en sécurité, elle avait confiance en elle. Elle l'aimait toujours plus chaque jour.

Et tandis qu'elles chuchotaient dans le noir, Lexa lui fit de nouveau l'amour aussi passionnément qu'elle en était capable.  
Clarke, heureuse, détendue et parfaitement sereine, elle s'endormit entre ses bras.

* * *

Clarke aimait passer beaucoup de temps dans les près auprès des chevaux, beaucoup plus à les observer qu'à les monter. Elle pouvait rester un après-midi entier à dessiner leur contour, à détailler leurs musculatures puissantes au crayon.

Elle commençait même à les connaître, à les différencier par leur noms et leurs comportement. Elle avait littéralement flashé sur un majestueux cheval à la robe dorée et adorait le dessiner.

Cependant, Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui la dérangeait dans sa contemplation. Quelque chose qui émanait des animaux quelque chose de dérangeant. Mais pour avoir vécu sur l'arche la plus grande partie de sa vie, peut être que cela était normal, après tout elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose.

Mais un jour, elle trouva l'origine de son malaise. Elle remarqua que les chevaux étaient beaucoup plus nerveux et anxieux en présence de leur dresseur, une atmosphère lourde et inhabituelle régnait en sa présence.

Aden était un champion des résultats. Il pouvait faire faire n'importe quoi à un cheval. Il pouvait rendre un cheval récalcitrant aussi doux qu'un agneau, le faire s'arrêter, trotter, esquiver, galoper, il leur apprenait des tours et leur faisait faire des démonstrations totalement inutiles visant à éblouir les marchands et les propriétaires.

Son secret pour rendre le cheval aussi obéissant était simplement terrifiant et horrible. Il leur retirer toute volonté, Il les terrorisés, ils les brisés.

L'animal avait toujours une apparence majestueuse mais le regard était vide, vide de vie, vide de combativité et dès qu'on s'en approchait, il devenait craintif et ne se laissait pas toucher.

Un après-midi près des écuries, Clarke avait entendu un sifflement aigu et d'une rare puissance qui déchira l'air. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu quelque chose de tel. Quel était l'origine de ce son? Elle s'approcha d'un box poussée par sa curiosité et aperçu un cheval blanc, d'une taille et d'une force extraordinaire, il se dressa droit sur ses postérieurs et se mis à battre l'air comme s'il boxait. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et laissait voir des mâchoires redoutables.

Ce cheval était gigantesque, il faisait peur, sa crinière se dressait comme une crête sur sa tête, cet animal était d'une beauté sauvage rare et saisissante. Il poussait des hennissements à fendre l'âme et semblait farouche et indomptable. Ses sabots martelaient le sol et les parois autour de lui, Clarke pensait que les planches n'allaient pas tarder à céder sous ce vacarme infernal. Cela ressemblait à des grands coups de tonnerre qui la fit frissonner.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un cheval puisse avoir une telle force, une telle énergie.

Clarke était bien trop effrayé pour l'approcher, surtout raisonnable. Elle déposa un morceau de sucre sur un pilier en bois et s'en alla.

Quand elle repassa plus tard le sucre n'était plus là.

La jeune femme accomplissait ce petit rituel dès qu'Aden s'absentait. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet, aussi elle préférait l'éviter.

Le cheval blanc s'était habitué à ses visites clandestines. Clarke était heureuse l'animal semblait de plus en plus calme en sa présence et elle en profitait pour se rapprocher de plus en plus en plaçant une friandise sur la paume de sa main toujours avec une pointe de crainte mais finit par tendre la main.

Le cheval se mis à hennir doucement, Clarke ne fit aucun mouvement, l'animal regarda la jeune femme puis la friandise comme s'il semblait hésiter puis précautionneusement il la saisit avec ses lèvres et se mît à la mâcher. Clarke était enchantée.

Clarke avait surpris une fois Aden en grande conversation avec le cheval blanc.

« Tu réfléchis, hein espèce d'idiot » susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse

Le cheval effrayé ce rua au fond du box

«Tu te dis que tu es plus grand que moi, plus fort, que tu cours plus vite» continua-t-il toujours d'une voix mielleuse.

« Tu penses que ça va être facile? Mais c'est là que tu te trompes sale bête! »

Il entra dans le box, saisit le cheval et l'attacha à un pilier.

« Eh bien, eh bien, je vais te dire, ça ne risque pas d'être facile parce que quand c'est facile, ce n'est pas drôle »

Ces paroles avaient fait frémir Clarke et avait poussé sa curiosité à son maximum

Elle voulut se rapprocher discrètement afin d'obtenir plus d'information mais Aden lui tomba dessus comme un aigle sur sa proie

« Que faites-vous à roder dans les parages Skaï fille? »

« Je ne rode pas, je dessine » répondit Clarke en montrant son cahier « Ma présence vous gêne-t-elle? »

« Bien-sûr que no »

« Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en chevaux mais, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec les chevaux ou c'est moi? »

« En effet vous n'y connaissait rien » répondit sèchement Aden

« Eh bien expliquez-moi dans ce cas! J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez le meilleur dans votre discipline » répondit-elle faussement. Apparemment flatter son ego avait l'air de fonctionner puisque un sourire enjôleur plaquait son visage.

« Un cheval est un animal très intelligent » répondit Aden souriant et flatté par les fausses louanges de la skai fille. « Il suffit de lui montrait ce qu'on attend de lui et il le fait, jusqu'à sa mort »

Ce que Clarke ne savait pas c'était que beaucoup de chevaux confié à Aden étaient mort.

Aden pouvait passer des journées entières à les dresser ou plutôt à les torturer. Il était équipé pour cela. Il provoquait délibérément un stress intense à l'animal et utilisait de nombreux outils comme une pince, un fouet et un box où il maintenant l'animal écartelé par des cordes sans pouvoir bouger et ce pendant plusieurs jours sans eau ni nourriture afin de le rendre vulnérable et docile. Aden connaissait mille façons de torturer ces animaux et il y prenait plaisir à le faire.

« Les chevaux doivent acquérir de l'expérience, et bénéficié de soins particuliers, tout n'est qu'une question de patience »

Clarke s'était contentée de cette explication, mais elle comptait bien en apprendre plus, cet Aden ne lui inspirait pas confiance, il mentait et il cachait des choses. Elle comptait bien mener son enquête jusqu'au bout.

Aden avait de bonne raison de ne pas vouloir voir la Skai fille rodait autour de ses écuries. Surtout pas en ce moment parce qu'il s'occupait de ce cheval récalcitrant et têtu. Ce dernier avait les flancs couverts de plaies purulentes à force de se faire fouetter. C'était une véritable horreur. L'animal n'obéissait pas, il avait plusieurs fois tenté de le mordre, il ne craignait pas le fouet et ne reculait pas devant. Parfois il se ruait et donnait des coups de sabots à son tortionnaire Aden.

Il arrivait parfois quand la tâche était trop difficile pour Aden, d'abattre les chevaux et inventait par la suite des prétextes et des excuses pour cacher ses tueries. Une jambe cassée, une mauvaise infection. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à les abattre comme du vulgaire bétail malade.

Aden adorait la chasse, une véritable passion qui devenait malsaine au point de tuer cerf, renard, lapin, raton laveur, castor, rats, tout animal nuisible et même non comestible juste pour le plaisir, leur vie n'était pas utile.

Lorsque Clarke observait le cheval blanc, son cœur débordait de pitié.

Elle profita de l'absence d'Aden pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de l'écurie.

Son cheval blanc était là, immobile et attaché par des sangles. Il regardait de son regard perçant Clarke dans le blanc des yeux sans même essayé de reculer ou plutôt essayait-il de passer inaperçu.

S'en était trop, la jeune femme ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Elle avait dans l'idée de délivrer le cheval, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction, elle craignait que sous la peur le cheval s'emballe ou tente de la blesser avec ses sabots. Non même si tentant que ça l'était, elle devait prévenir Lexa et ne prendre aucun risque.

Lorsqu'elle décida de faire demi-tour, elle entendit des pas se dirigeaient dans sa direction. Clarke était pris au piège, complètement paniquée, elle tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite essayant de trouver une solution, une échappatoire sans se faire prendre. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus et elle s'apprêtait à se faire découvrir. Il fallait agir vite.

Elle vit un bac rempli d'eau, sans hésiter elle plongea entièrement à l'intérieur.

Aden s'approcha du cheval de sa démarche virile caractérisée.

Le cheval reconnu son tortionnaire et se mît à trembler. Il esquivait le regard de l'homme comme si ne pas voir le danger le faisait disparaître.

Aden en été bien conscient, il éclata de rire.

« Tu fais bien de regarder ailleurs, petit abruti! »

Clarke retenait toujours sa respiration sous l'eau et n'allait pas tardé à tourner au malaise si elle persistait encore. Des sons inaudibles lui parvenaient à travers le bac et témoignaient la présence d'Aden.

Il avait sorti son fouet et fouettait le cheval sans retenue.

Clarke n'en Pouvait plus, il lui fallait de l'air.

L'animal émettait des sons insoutenables et terrifiants.

Il le fouettait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la pointe de l'instrument de torture lui déchire l'œil. Le sang coulait sur sa robe blanche et contrastait vivement mais cela n'arrêtait pas Aden qui continuait à s'acharner jusqu'à ce que l'œil du cheval pende.

Clarke était au bord de l'évanouissement, Elle sortit d'un bon du bac en criant et en absorbant une grande quantité d'air dans ces poumons.

Son action surpris à la fois Aden et le cheval qui déjà extrêmement tendu et sous le coup de la peur et de la douleur se mis à se cambrer sur ses deux jambes arrières.

L'animal hennissait et se cambrait en donnant des coups de sabots, totalement incontrôlable, faisant sous le choc reculer Aden. Le cheval tirait sur les sangles et elles n'allaient pas tarder à céder sous la pression exercée.

Clarke en profita pour sortir entièrement du bac et en soufflant et en aspirant avidement de l'air frais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi » rugit Aden

Clarke était complètement trempée, paniquée et glacée d'horreur devant La scène qui se déroulait.

Son cœur s'accélérera quand Aden empoigna la première matraque qui lui tomba sous la main et se jeta férocement sur elle.

Au dernier moment, elle esquiva de justesse l'attaque d'Aden en se réfugiant inconsciemment derrière le cheval furieux.

Aden essaya de le contourner à son tour pour atteindre la jeune femme mais le cheval se rua sur lui en essayant de le mordre dans le cou.

Aden recula précipitamment et Clarke saisit l'occasion pour défaire les sangles qui maintenaient toujours l'animal en panique et qui faisait un vacarme assourdissant.

Le cheval fonça sur Aden le renversant et le projeta quelques mètres plus loin.

Avant que l'homme se relève, la jeune blonde habitée d'une soudaine adrénaline saisit la crinière du cheval blanc et sauta sur son dos. Elle se cramponna comme elle put plaquant son corps contre celui de l'animal qui s'échappa de l'écurie au grand galop.

Si Clarke parlait Aden était foutu. Il fallait à tout prix l'arrêter et l'empêcher de tout raconter.

Aden monta sur le cheval le plus proche et galopa à la poursuite de la skai fille qui se dirigeait vers la forêt.

Clarke ne savait pas comment arrêter son cheval, il était incontrôlable et galopait furieusement dans la forêt, jusqu'à se rapprocher dangereusement d'une falaise. L'animal ne semblait pas ralentir peut être que son œil manquant l'empêchait de voir le danger? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, arrivé tout près, l'animal vacilla sur ses jambes puis bondit dans les airs.

Tout se passa très vite, la jeune femme eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'étendu bleu d'un torrent en contrebas de la falaise.

Ils firent un plongeon magistral et se firent engloutirent en quelques secondes par les flots tumultueux.

La première pensée de Clarke fut de remonter à la surface. Elle nagea frénétiquement jusqu'à reprendre de l'air, elle regarda de tous les côtés cherchant quelque chose à quoi se retenir. Le courant était très fort et elle n'avait plus aucune force pour lutter. Quelques mètres plus loin elle aperçut la tête du cheval blanc qui nageait vigoureusement. Elle vit ondulé sur la surface de l'eau la sangle qui maintenait le cheval attaché dans le box. Instinctivement, elle s'en empara et aussitôt elle se sentit traîné dans l'eau.

Le torrent était très fort, elle ne pouvait rien faire à part s'accrochait à la sangle au dépend de sa vie essayant de maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau.

Clarke avait très peur, épuisée, elle n'avait même plus la force de crier à l'aide et puis elle avait peur d'ouvrir la bouche et d'avaler des quantités d'eau. Son regard restait fixé sur la tête du cheval qui continuait à émerger et à nager cherchant un moyen de regagner la terre ferme. A plusieurs moments ils se firent emporté mais l'animal continuait à lutter sans relâche et puisait dans toutes ses ressources entraînant ainsi la jeune femme avec lui.

Tout à coup la sangle se détendit et Clarke put enfin toucher avec la pointe de ses pieds le fond de l'eau.

Dès qu'il toucha la terre le cheval blessé vacilla un peu puis se secoua et s'enfonça lentement dans la forêt.

Clarke n'en revenait toujours pas. Le cheval venait de lui sauver la vie. La jeune femme se traîna sur le sable, roula une ou deux fois sur elle-même et recracha de l'eau, puis s'effondra littéralement sur le dos, le corps et le visage recouvert de sable humide. Elle reprit lentement son souffle et se hissa jusqu'à une souche d'arbre desséché, s'y adossa et ferma quelques instants les yeux.

La jeune femme devait bouger et rapidement, Aden était certainement encore à sa poursuite. Mais par où aller? Elle était complètement perdue et ne reconnaissait pas les lieux, les arbres se ressemblaient tous, comment faire?

Lentement, fébrile elle se releva, les jambes tremblantes, ses cheveux blonds collés à son visage, elle se força à avancer un pied après l'autre. Elle prit la même direction que le cheval quelques minutes plus tôt et le retrouva broutant dans un fourré un peu plus loin et se mit à le suivre.

 _ **A SUIVRE…**_


	13. Chapter 13

Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le dernier chapitre…

C'est ici que se termine l'aventure d'Heda et la prisonnière, je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivie, soutenue et encourager à continuer. Il est vrai que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire, mais j'avais fait une promesse celle de terminer cette histoire, et je l'ai tenu jusqu'au bout pour vous, pour moi…

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu, je ne suis pas écrivain ou quoi que ce soit, je suis comme vous, j'adore lire les ff et continuerai longtemps sans doute !

Beaucoup m'ont posé la question à savoir si les gens de l'Arche allaient descendre sur Terre ou pas ! J'ai préféré un moyen contourné et beaucoup plus simple pour moi d'écrire, c'est se lancer dans un grand scénario et beaucoup d'attente pour vous de trouver un moyen de les faire descendre et faire cohabiter deux peuples différents aussi j'ai préféré la solution la plus facile, et je préfère laisser l'imagination suivre son cours pour la suite des évènements.

Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux Guest, je ne pouvais pas créer un nouveau chapitre juste pour répondre ça serait faire une fausse joie pour rien aux personnes qui attendaient, merci aussi d'avoir été là.

Je n'ai pas de projet en cours, et aucune idée de ce que je veux faire ! Pour le moment c'est presque mes vacances et je vais juste profiter de ça !

Merci, merci, merci à tous et à toutes, vous avez été juste formidable et je ne regrette pas d'avoir partagé avec vous cette aventure !

Maintenant place à la lecture ! Et qui sait ! Peut-être à bientôt !

* * *

 _ **Précédemment…**_

 _La jeune femme devait bouger et rapidement, Aden était certainement encore à sa poursuite. Mais par où aller? Elle était complètement perdue et ne reconnaissait pas les lieux, les arbres se ressemblaient tous, comment faire?_

 _Lentement, fébrile elle se releva, les jambes tremblantes, ses cheveux blonds collés à son visage, elle se força à avancer un pied après l'autre. Elle prit la même direction que le cheval quelques minutes plus tôt et le retrouva broutant dans un fourré un peu plus loin et se mit à le suivre._

* * *

 **Heda et la prisonnière**

Lexa était morte d'inquiétude. L'absence de Clarke était inhabituelle et l'angoisse commençait à lui ronger le ventre. Elle ordonna à ses gardes de la chercher dans la ville en vain.

Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose lui été arrivé, elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de regrouper toutes informations utiles et partir à sa recherche.

Furieuse et surtout inquiète elle cria des ordres à ses guerriers, et tous s'éparpillèrent dans la forêt et formant une battue afin de la retrouver au plus vite.

À dos de cheval, Elle fouilla scrupuleusement tous les côtés de la forêt. Elle arriva au bord d'une falaise et parcouru l'ensemble de ses yeux experts, il n'y avait aucune trace. Elle scruta longuement l'étendue du torrent ce fut en vain. Elle se rappela qu'en contrebas il y avait un sentier praticable, elle laissa son cheval et commença sa descente.

Lexa cherchait des traces sur le sable au bord du torrent. De l'eau avait pénétré dans ses bottes et gênait sa marche. Elle trouvât plusieurs empruntes fraîches. Elle en comptait deux différentes et des sabots mais comment savoir s'il s'agissait bien celles de Clarke? Dans l'absolu silence de la forêt, son instinct lui disait de poursuivre.

Elle emprunta un chemin embroussaillé et entendit un craquement sec sur sa droite. Elle se dirigea sur ses gardes dans cette direction et entendit un autre craquement. Les buissons étaient si denses à cet endroit-là qu'elle n'avait que très peu de visibilité.

Très vigilante, elle s'avança à pas de loup Et tomba nez à nez avec un cheval blessé couvert de boue de la tête aux pieds et pleins de brindilles emmêlées dans sa crinière.

Que faisait cet animal au milieu de nul part? La commandante le sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle était plus que déterminée à découvrir ce qu'il se passait.

Elle se dirigea prudemment vers l'animal blessé. Mais celui-ci paraissait très nerveux et reculait à chaque fois qu'elle s'avançait.

Lexa avait peur de le faire fuir et à pied elle serait incapable de le rattraper.

Elle tendit ses mains à plat vers l'avant afin de ne pas l'effrayer et lui murmura quelques mots apaisants.

« Hey! Tout doux , mon grand ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul, blessé au milieu de la forêt? »

Elle s'avançait toujours à pas de loup

Le cheval relevait plusieurs fois la tête en arrière et piétinait le sol avec ses sabots.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal »

Lexa s'efforçait de garder une voix faible et rassurante.

« Là... Reste calme ... Je suis juste à la recherche de _Klark_... »

Le cheval blessé se détendit légèrement se retourna et continua sa route doucement.

La commandante décida de le suivre à distance. Parfois les choses se présentent à vous, la situation semble tellement étrange, et incompréhensive sur le moment, qu'il ne sert à rien de lutter et d'essayer de comprendre. Mais votre instinct vous dit de faire ce que le destin attend de vous et de continuer aussi étrange que la situation puisse paraître.

La jeune femme était aux aguets, ses yeux fouillaient frénétiquement la forêt puis elle entendit des gémissements de plus en plus élevés. Le cheval la guidait directement vers ces sons.

« Oh ciel ! _Klark !_ »

En entendant son nom crié la jeune femme releva la tête dans la direction et découvrit avec soulagement sa commandante.

Lexa se mit à courir et se jeta aux pieds de la jeune femme relevant un nuage de poussière derrière elle. Le cœur de la commandante palpitait de frayeur et à la fois de soulagement.

Clarke était assise à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre un arbre. Son corps était ligoté et sa bouche bâillonnée. Elle était dans un piteux état et semblait être vraiment épuisée.

Lexa lui enleva le bâillon et posa doucement ses mains sur les joues en lui relevant la tête.

 _« Klark_! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? _Yu ste Laden_ es-tu blessée ? J'ai eu si peur »

« Lexa... » La jeune femme avait du mal à parler, sa gorge et sa bouche étaient sèches, certainement déshydratées.

Les yeux de Clarke étaient habités par tant d'émotion, la joie, le soulagement, la souffrance, la peur, l'incompréhension. Tout se bousculer dans son esprit qu'elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

« Ça va aller _Klark_... Je suis là »

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour défaire les liens qui retenaient la femme qu'elle aimait. Et l'aida lentement à se relever.

Clarke se jeta dans ses bras. La serrant tellement fort contre son corps qu'elle pouvait sentir le cœur de Lexa battre contre le sien.

La commandante laissa Clarke prendre le réconfort qu'elle avait besoin puis lentement se détacha d'elle.

Elle scruta soigneusement son visage et remarqua à quel point sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude.

Elle passa frénétiquement ses mains sur son visage et sur les diverses égratignures plus pour se rassurer elle-même, qu'elle était bien en vie.

Clarke agissait de la même façon. Elle avait gardé espoir, elle savait que Lexa allait la retrouver. N'importe où qu'elle soit Lexa la retrouverai toujours, elle se sentait tellement heureuse qu'elle se jeta sur ses lèvres l'embrassant avec toute la dévotion et tout l'amour qui l'habitait.

Lexa accepta et rendit le baiser avec la même passion.

À bout de souffle elle se détacha doucement

 _« Klark_... »

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? »

« Le cheval m'a guidé jusqu'à toi »

La jeune femme se mit à rire. Le cheval lui avait encore une fois certainement sauvé la vie.

 _« Klark!_ Qui t'a fait ça ? » Son ton avait changé et ses yeux avaient pris une teinte beaucoup plus sombre.

« Aden ! »

« _Aden_?! » Elle avait un prénom et rien ni personne ne pouvait empêcher le sort qu'elle lui réservait.

« J'ai découvert ce qu'il faisait aux chevaux et il a voulu me tuer ». Répondit la jeune femme encore sous le choc.

Lexa se calma immédiatement devant la détresse de sa bien-aimée.

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler au lieu d'agir seule ! »

« Je…je voulais…je n'ai pas eu le temps… » la jeune femme respirait difficilement se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé « Je pensais lui avoir échapper, il m'est tombé dessus, j'ai essayé de me défendre mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi, il m'a frappé et trainer jusqu'ici, il a dit que ma vie ne valait pas mieux que celle de ce satané cheval… et.. et … »

 _« Klark_ c'est fini! Je suis là, je t'aime et je te ramène à la maison »

« Il va revenir finir ce qu'il a commencé »

 _« Klark_ ... Rien ne va t'arriver, je te le promets, ai confiance en moi »

« J'ai confiance en toi Lexa, ramène moi à la maison. »

La seconde qui suivie Clarke ne compris pas le geste de Lexa.

La commandante l'avait durement poussé et projeté en arrière un mètre plus loin. Quand elle percuta le sol, le choc lui coupa le souffle, la vue momentanément troublée. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits, ses mains tremblaient toujours, ses jambes étaient du coton, elle se redressa lentement et regarda Lexa qui se tenait debout, raide, les poings serrés, le visage furieux.

La commandante regardait ailleurs et Clarke suivit des yeux la direction que regarder Lexa.

Aden tenait un arc entre ses mains et venait de tirer une flèche sur elles.

Lexa l'avait vu du coin de l'œil et en poussant Clarke en arrière, la flèche meurtrière était passée entre elles et s'était logée dans l'arbre où avait été retenue la jeune femme. La rapidité et les réflexes de la commandante leur avaient sauvé la vie.

Lexa se transforma instantanément en impitoyable Heda. Son regard se noircissait et son maquillage sombre la rendait encore plus féroce et dangereuse. Ses lèvres retroussées révélant ses dents blanches, sa mâchoire serrée, elle dégaina les deux sabres qu'elle transportait sur son dos. La haine et la vengeance vibrait dans tout son corps. Elle se lança, couru comme une furie sur Aden.

« Tu es un homme mort! » Rugissait-elle

Le tortionnaire ne semblait pas impressionner. Il prit son temps et arma son arc avec une nouvelle flèche et le banda dans la direction de la commandante.

Lexa prit appuie sur ses jambes et bondit en s'élevant dans les airs dans un saut impressionnant droit sur Aden. Au même moment la flèche du tortionnaire partit.

Clarke affaiblie qui tentait de se relever se sentait complètement impuissante et désemparée.

Lexa coupa la trajectoire de la flèche en la frappant de sa lame et elle s'échoua brisée plus loin.

Le mouvement l'avait déstabilisé dans son attaque mais elle se contracta et resserra l'emprise sur les pommeaux de ses sabres. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces sur la tête d'Aden mais celui-ci avait bloqué le coup au-dessus de lui avec son arc.

Lexa tomba au sol et roula sur le côté tandis que l'homme jeta son arc et sortit une épée plus longue que d'ordinaire.

« Ne serait-ce pas la lèche botte d' _Onya_ ?, alors elle n'est pas là pour te protéger aujourd'hui ? »

« Tu vas crever pour avoir touché _Klark_ ! » Lexa était habitée par une rage que la skai fille n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle était devenue totalement incontrôlable.

Il attaqua la commandante avec de grands gestes amples et puissants. Elle n'eut aucun mal à les esquiver, mais ses deux sabres étaient plus courts et elle avait du mal à s'approcher sans se faire toucher par la lame tranchante de son adversaire.

Aden frappa au-dessus de son visage, Lexa croisa ses armes au-dessus d'elle et bloqua l'attaque. Elle remonta son genou le plus haut possible et tendit sa jambe qui percuta le tortionnaire dans la gorge. Lexa n'était pas très grande mais sa souplesse comblait le manque.

Aden recula en grimaçant après le coup de pied qu'il reçut et desserra l'emprise sur sa longue épée.

Avec un geste brusque, Lexa lui arracha des mains et l'envoya valdinguer plus loin. Elle tourna sur elle-même, ses armes en prolongation de ses bras, son premier sabre entailla le long de sa poitrine, son deuxième lui arracha la moitié du visage dans une grande giclée de sang.

Aden s'écroula raide mort.

La commandante rangea ses deux sabres sur son dos et se précipita sur la jeune femme.

« _Klark ! Ha Yu_ ? »

« _Sha_ je vais bien, j'ai eu très peur »

La commandante tenta de se relever mais la jeune blonde la retint par le bras

« Lexa attend… » Elle avait eu peur pour Lexa, peur qu'elle soit blessé ou même pire. Elle reprit son souffle doucement posa ses deux mains sur le visage de sa guerrière et se perdit dans ses orbes vertes profondes « _Ai hod you in_ je t'aime »

Lexa avait retenu son souffle et sourit au moment où sa bien-aimée lui disait tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle.

« _Ai hod you in seintaim_ , je t'aime aussi _Klark_ »

Lexa passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la releva délicatement

« Tu peux marcher ? »

« _Sha_ , il ne m'a pas gravement blessé, juste assommer sur la tête puis ligoter »

« Décidément tu as la tête dure »

Clarke se mit à rire en se rappelant toutes les fois où sa tête avait servi de cible

« Lexa… je ne peux pas le laisser ici » elle montra avec un signe de tête le cheval blanc qui se reposait un peu plus loin « Il m'a sauvé la vie, c'est une longue histoire… »

« D'accord, je m'occupe de lui »

« Tu connaissais Aden ? »

« Je l'ai connu enfant, puis les années ont passé, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, je l'avais même presque oublié »

« Apparemment lui ne t'avait pas oublié »

« Faudra que tu t'habitue à cette idée _Klark_ , être commandant signifie aussi avoir beaucoup d'ennemi »

Lexa attrapa la sangle du cheval et se prépara à partir quand le cheval releva la tête tirant sur le bras de la commandante.

Lexa cria de douleur, lâcha la sangle et s'accroupi au sol en tenant fermement son bras contre sa poitrine. Le cheval n'avait pas vraiment tiré fort pourtant la douleur de la jeune femme était intense.

« Lexa ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu es blessée ? »

« _Sha_! Je suis tombée en descendant de la falaise pour te rejoindre »

« Montre-moi ton bras »

« C'est mon dos qui me fait souffrir, dans l'action j'avais oublié ma douleur maintenant elle me rappelle à l'ordre »

Clarke enleva les pièces d'armure et aida la commandante à retirer le haut de sa tenue. La tunique près du corps était imbibée de sang

« Ciel ! Lexa, tu perds beaucoup de sang »

Délicatement Clarke décolla la tunique de la blessure et découvrit une plaie profonde sur le dos de la brune certainement agrandie quand l'animal avait tiré dessus.

Lexa balançait son corps d'avant en arrière et serrait les dents pour tenter de canaliser la douleur.

« Ça risque de s'infecter, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, rentrons ! » ordonna la jeune blonde.

Clarke pensait avoir tout vu, elle avait été témoin de beaucoup de situations difficiles et pensait ne plus pouvoir être surprise par rien, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il fut possible de voir autant souffrir quelqu'un, et avec autant de bravoure.

Pendant des heures interminables où Lexa se faisait recoudre la blessure de son dos, elle ne se privait pas d'inhaler l'air à grande bouchée, mais elle retenait ses cris et ses gémissements. Elle semblait se résigner à la violente douleur de l'aiguille qui lui transperçait la peau à vif, et se retirait profondément en elle-même pour échapper à la douleur.

Évidement Lexa avait l'habitude de souffrir, songeait Clarke avec compassion et la commandante avait appris à le faire en silence.

La skai fille n'avait jamais été aussi sûre d'elle, tout était limpide, elle aimait profondément et éperdument Lexa.

* * *

Clarke rejoignit le près et s'avança d'un pas tranquille vers le cheval remis de ses blessures. Celui-ci ne chercha pas à s'enfuir mais restait toujours sur ses gardes. La jeune femme continua d'avancer et caressa légèrement l'épaule. L'animal ne broncha pas. Clarke émerveillée voulu tenté d'aller plus loin et essaya de toucher l'indomptable tête, le cheval tressaillit.

« Chut là... là doucement ! Je ne te veux aucun mal »

Le cheval se recula et s'en alla. Clarke le laissa faire mais ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'en sortiras, tu verras! »

Le cheval retourna tranquillement à son broutage pendant que Clarke l'admirait. Elle s'était assise avec son cahier sur ses genoux et commença les contours du magnifique animal.

A mesure que les jours s'écoulaient, l'amitié entre le cheval blanc et la jeune femme s'était renforcée. L'animal répondait aux appels et aux sifflements. Il venait sans crainte et se laissait caresser, ne manifestant aucune nervosité.

Lexa partie à la rencontre de sa bien-aimée et la trouva dans le près. Le cheval allongé et Clarke appuyée paisiblement sur ses flancs.

« _Klark_?! Je te cherchais »

« Lexa? Excuse moi je n'ai pas vu le temps passé »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, est ce que tout va bien? »

« _Sha_ ! Merveilleusement bien »

Lexa s'assit près de Clarke, la présence du commandant inquiéta l'animal qui avait redressé ses oreilles en alerte mais une simple caresse de la jeune blonde le détendit et le calma.

« Je suis sûre qu'avec le temps vous vous entendrez de mieux en mieux »

« Je le crois aussi, je l'apprécie déjà » répondit Lexa avec un sourire rassurant pour sa bien-aimée, « il t'a sauvé la vie, c'est un véritable héro!...Tu lui as trouvé un nom? »

« Non pas encore »

Lexa posa sur sa bien-aimée un regard bienveillant et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

« _Klark_ il serait peut-être temps! Tu ne crois pas? »

La jeune blonde soupira

« Non je ne veux pas l'effrayer ou le blesser »

« Il a confiance en toi, tu es la seule à pouvoir l'approcher, tu peux y arriver _Klark_ , tu peux le monter ».

« Aden la traumatisé en le torturant, je sais de quoi il peut être capable »

« Il ne faisait que se défendre _Klark_ , tu dois lui donner une chance, vous donnez une chance, ce cheval t'adore, n'ai pas peur, je serai à tes côtés pendant toutes les étapes, ai confiance en moi! »

« J'ai confiance en toi, Lexa »

En disant cela la jeune femme se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres

Elle passa sa main gauche dans l'épaisse crinière. Le cheval dressa des oreilles tourna la tête vers Clarke, un éclair sauvage passa dans son œil valide et ses muscles tressaillirent un instant. L'animal se releva et se tenait fièrement.

La jeune femme hésita un moment puis prit sa décision. Elle posa sa main droite sur le garrot et avec l'aide de la commandante bondit sur son dos.

Le cheval ne broncha pas, Clarke se pencha en avant pour le caresser et lui murmura à l'oreille

« Tu vois bien je ne te veux aucun mal!... Doucement!... Là... »

Clarke resserra légèrement ses genoux sur les flancs du cheval et celui-ci avança au trot

« Pas trop vite, là!... Doucement. »

Sous les encouragements de Lexa, la jeune blonde se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait assez bien diriger sa monture en agissant sur le licol comme lui avait conseillé la commandante.

Ils parcoururent ainsi tout le près, le vent fouettant ainsi le visage de la jeune femme. Clarke était heureuse, elle s'appliquait si sérieusement et buvait toutes les recommandations de Lexa. Elle semblait de plus en plus à l'aise sous le regard fier de la commandante.

Clarke croyait rêver, elle n'avait jamais pensé un jour posséder un cheval pareil! Elle enfouit son visage dans l'importante crinière blanche et du revers de la main s'essuya les larmes provoquées par le vent. Un lien spécial les lier, la jeune femme était profondément attaché à l'animal.

Ramenant le cheval vers Lexa, cette dernière l'observait avec attention

« Tu as vu ça Lexa? »

« Tu penses que je vous ai vu! » Répondit-elle « tu fais d'énorme progrès je suis si fière de toi »

Clarke rougit de plaisir et d'orgueil. Ses joues avaient pris de la couleur, mais cette chaleur était due à la présence de Lexa bien plus que les compliments.

« Il est si merveilleux Lexa » dit-elle en descendant du cheval

« Lâche le _Klark_ ! Il a besoin de liberté, il a besoin de se sentir libre, laisse le galoper il reviendra tout seul »

Clarke parut hésiter

« Ai confiance en moi, il ne s'enfuira pas »

La jeune blonde lâcha l'animal, dès qu'il se sentit libre, le cheval redressa sa tête, fit un brusque demi-tour et s'en alla au grand trot dans le près

« Regarde il adore ça ! Cela fait depuis longtemps qui se sent enfin libre »

« Il n'y a pas de doute qu'il aime ça » répondit Clarke émerveillée.

Elle fit face à la commande le regard déterminé, bien-sûr l'idée lui été venue avec évidence

« Je sais! »

« Tu sais? »

« _Honon_ ! »

« _Honon_? Prisonnier ? »

« Oui, son nom sera _Honon_ »

La jeune brune comprit, et accepta en signe de tête

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce ce que comme moi, il est arrivé ici en tant que prisonnier »

La jeune blonde sentit Lexa se tendre et son regard se remplir de culpabilité

« Hey… Hey... Lexa regarde-moi ! Je suis désolée, Je ne veux plus jamais voir cette expression dans tes yeux ! Ecoute-moi ! Mon âme, mon Etre à soif de toi, comme une terre desséchée, tu comprends ? J'espère rester prisonnière dans ton cœur pour le reste de nos vies »

La commandante avait les larmes aux yeux, ces paroles lui réchauffaient le cœur, elle sentit tout l'amour que la skai fille avait pour elle. Lexa était émue, elle se sentait enfin aimer, à sa place, heureuse, entière, elle ne pût empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Clarke avait compris et partagé les émotions que ressentait Lexa à travers ses yeux. Elle attrapa sa belle commandante et se jeta sur ses lèvres passionnément…

* * *

« _Klark_ ! Il faut que tu viennes avec moi au marché, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer »

Au ton sérieux de son amie, la jeune blonde avait suivi avec empressement Octavia à travers la foule jusqu'à un étalage de babioles diverses.

« Regarde, je pense que ça pourrait t'intéresser »

Clarke n'en cru pas ses yeux. Elle tenait entre ses doigts une capsule provenant de l'Arche. Il y en avait même une deuxième qu'elle s'empressa d'acheter.

Elle fit appeler Lexa dans leur chambre et se dépêcha de les ouvrir.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, depuis tout ce temps c'était juste là ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda intriguée la commandante.

« Ce sont des messages de ma mère »

Elle déroula les mains tremblantes le rouleau de papier. Elle aurait pu reconnaitre son écriture entre mille, le papier dégagea un soupçon du parfum de sa mère. Cela avait agi comme un déclic sur elle et raviva une douleur profonde, elle éclata en sanglot.

C'était une déchirure de ne plus avoir sa mère. Mais ses quelques mots sur un petit bout de papier la rendaient tellement heureuse, euphorique. Clarke avait toujours eu d'énorme doute sur la survie de sa mère. Jusqu'à ce jour, elle était terrifiée à l'idée que sa mère avait été expulsée par le sas pour avoir désobéi et envoyer sa fille sur Terre. Aujourd'hui elle savait que sa chère et tendre mère Abby était toujours en vie. Fini les cauchemars qui hantaient son sommeil, elle pouvait désormais dormir paisiblement.

Lexa posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort et l'invita à poursuivre.

 _« Message 6 : Ma chère enfant, ton absence me déchire le cœur, je ne passe pas un jour, pas une seconde sans penser à toi et savoir si tu vas bien. Chaque jour je me force à trouver une solution qui aurait pu éviter de t'exiler sur Terre, loin de moi. La culpabilité me ronge, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, tu me manque terriblement. Ta mère qui t'aime. Abby »_

Dans la seconde capsule, le 14ième message lui avait appris que la résistance qu'elle avait menée avait gagné. Les chanceliers Jaha et Kane avaient été démis de leur fonction. Une nouvelle politique démocratique rassemblait le peuple et depuis Clarke était considéré comme une légende sur l'Arche. Sa vie n'avait pas été sacrifiée en vain et avait soulevé un vent de révolte les menant à la victoire.

Octavia expliqua que les capsules avaient été trouvé au milieu de la nature par des marchands. Suite à cette révélation, la commandante avait offert une forte récompense à toute capsule ramenée.

En un seul après-midi Gustus chargé des recherches en avait ramené cinq du marché, puis avec son équipe il partit fouillé les alentours où la Skai fille avait atterri.

Ainsi, elle découvrit plus tard grâce aux capsules retrouvées que c'était son ami Bellamy à la solde de Kane qui l'avait trahi et condamné à être expulsée par le sas dans l'espace avant que sa mère ne l'envoie sur Terre pour la sauver.

 _« Message 23 : Le projet Farscape a été voté à l'unanimité, plus que 7 ans Clarke et nous ferons atterrir la base mère. Nous serons enfin réunis, je garde l'espoir de te revoir, ta mère qui t'aime, Abby. »_

* * *

1 an plus tard…

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où nous allons », fit remarquer Clarke

La veille Lexa avait demandé à la jeune blonde de se tenir prête assez tôt, elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui montrer.

« C'est une surprise »

« Quel genre de surprise ? »

Lexa rejoignit Clarke sur son cheval blanc et le talonna s'éloignant lentement de Polis.

« Ce ne serait plus une surprise si je te le dis »

« C'est vrai », admit la skai fille à regret. « Mais tu l'apprendras peut être à tes dépens, je ne suis pas une femme très patiente ».

« Me voilà au moins prévenue » fit Lexa en menant le cheval au galop.

Lexa s'enfonça profondément dans la forêt contournant le ruisseau où elles avaient retrouvé le jeune Artigas et puis finit par faire halte

« Où sommes-nous? » Demanda Clarke

« Tu vas le savoir dans une minute » répondit mystérieusement la commandante. « Viens! »

Elles descendirent du cheval et Lexa prit les brides et les guida sur un petit sentier. Lentement elles suivirent le chemin qui menait sur un chalet tout en bois épargné par le temps.

Clarke la suivit d'un pas hésitant, se retournant pour chercher âme qui vive.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre _Klark_ nous sommes seules et en sécurité »

Clarke eut un sourire amusé et s'intima l'ordre de se détendre.

Lexa libera le cheval qui vaquait à ses occupations et monta sur le porche puis ouvrit la porte du chalet.

« Viens !, entre » dit-elle

Clarke franchit le seuil du chalet, et promena un regard à la fois intrigué et surpris. Tout l'intérieur était fait de bois et les poutres apparentes donnaient un charme certain. Le sol était recouvert d'épaisse fourrure, les fenêtres offraient une belle luminosité. Sur l'arrière, une grande véranda décorée de sculptures en bois donnait une étonnante vue panoramique sur un vaste lac calme.

« Vas-tu me dire enfin où nous sommes? » Demanda Clarke impressionnée

« Chez toi »

« Qu...quoi? »

« Tu es ici chez toi » confirma Lexa « tu peux venir ici à chaque fois et autant de fois que tu le désires »

« C'est juste pas croyable »

« Regarde par ici, tu as tout le nécessaire pour pratiquer ton art. Tu peux dessiner ou peindre à ta guise ».

« Tu as fait tout ça pour moi? »

« Tu es précieuse pour moi _Klark »_ laissa échapper Lexa « Nous allons passer quelques jours ici ensemble juste toi et moi loin de mes responsabilités de _Heda_ »

Clarke sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement et le cœur battant, se mit à la fenêtre, où elle laissa ses paupières se fermer un instant, avec l'impression de flotter de bonheur.

« Pour toi », murmura-t-elle, « je veux bien être précieuse ».

Clarke avait tout ce qu'elle désirait, une femme merveilleuse qu'elle aimait follement, une vie paisible, des amis et bientôt sa mère la rejoindrai sur Terre, un doux sourire se forma sur son joli visage

Quand Lexa lui prit la main, elle suivit ses pas…

Lentement, le geste attentionné, Clarke laissait jouer ses doigts fins dans l'épaisse chevelure brune qui effleurait maintenant l'extrémité de ses seins, guidant vers le creux de son ventre les lèvres avides qui semblaient dévorer sa peau brûlante

« Tu es si douce », gémit faiblement la commandante, la voix cassée par le désir

Clarke sentit monter en elle un grande vague de tendresse, et ses yeux mi-clos tournés vers une fenêtre où dansait mollement un fin rideau de tissu, elle réprima un sourd gémissement de plaisir alors que les mains de Lexa descendaient avec fièvre sur la courbe de ses reins.

Les doigts qui l'effleuraient attisaient en elle un feu qui menaçait à tout instant de se transformer en un brasier. Elle désirait cette femme aux yeux émeraude comme jamais elle n'avait eu envie d'aucune femme avant elle.

Et tandis que les mains de Clarke glissaient entre les seins halés de Lexa qui la dominait maintenant, qu'elle les laissait aller vers le ventre sombre et musclé auquel elle offrit des caresses intimes qu'elle attendait.

Otant une mèche brune du front en sueur de Lexa, la jeune blonde glissa une main derrière la nuque, l'attira de son autre main au creux de son épaule, et resserra autour d'elle l'étau de ses jambes impatientes, elle s'accorda au rythme enfiévré de son désir.

Hors d'haleine, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elles savourèrent ensemble le gout sublime de l'extase, unies dans un même vertige, un même plaisir fulgurant, qui les laissa toutes frissonnantes et anéanties.

Longtemps elles restèrent enlacées savourant le bien-être et la tranquillité.

Clarke découvrit une âme profonde en Lexa. Elle avait perçu chez elle une douceur qu'elle n'avait pas décelée auparavant. La commandante dégageait une assurance tranquille et donnait une impression de sécurité et d'équilibre qu'elle appréciait. Au départ, elle lui avait fait un peu peur, Mais sous la froideur apparente, derrière cette armure et cette peinture de guerre, elle devinait à présent sa chaleur, sa gentillesse, sa sensibilité et son âme...

Lexa se demanda qu'elle expression se lisait sur le visage de la skai fille, enfouie amoureusement au creux de son épaule. Elle s'écarta légèrement et soucieuse demanda :

« _Klark_ ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Merveilleusement bien » répondit la jeune femme en s'étirant langoureusement. « Ce chalet est un rêve » _tu es un rêve_ pensait-elle

De l'extérieur leur parvenaient les cris et les chants des oiseaux.

« Je me trompe ou essaies-tu de me dire que tu n'as pas envie de rentrer à _Polis_? » demanda Lexa d'un regard tendre

« Je voudrais que tu m'aimes tous les jours comme tu viens de le faire… »

Du bout des doigts, Lexa souleva une mèche dorée délicatement et l'enroula autour de son doigt.

« Ne me dis pas que tu comptes trouver l'inspiration au fond d'un lit ? »

« Au fond d'un lit et entre tes bras » renchérit Clarke d'un ton rieur.

« _Ai hod you in_ , je t'aime » murmura Lexa avec beaucoup d'émotion

Clarke réprima un doux frisson à ses mots et se perdit un court instant sur son magnifique visage et soupira à son tour dans un souffle brulant

 _« Ai hod you in seintaim_ je t'aime aussi »

Soudain comme embrasée par un désir nouveau, insatiable et impatiente, Clarke se dégagea lentement des bras de la commandante et vint de hisser sur elle.

« Laisse-moi faire » dit-elle doucement. La respiration saccadée, elle glissa sa main entre les jambes de la belle guerrière, heureuse de sentir les frissons et le furieux désir qu'elle faisait naitre chez Lexa. Audacieuse maintenant, elle attisait chez la commandante au charme étourdissant, dont elle dominait le beau corps avec cette sensation de puissance qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée.

« _Sha_ », l'entendit-elle soupirer, les yeux mi-clos « oui… »

 **FIN**


End file.
